l'Aube bleue
by chatonjoli
Summary: Et soudain, à travers les ténèbres, j'aperçois les premières lueurs de l'aube. Anna avait une vie normale. Jusqu'à ce que tout bascule. Et que sa raison vacille. Elle fera tout pour retourner chez elle, quitte à se perdre en chemin.
1. Chapitre 1 : l'art de s'éclipser

L'Aube bleue est ma première fanfiction. Je l'ai écrite il y a un an sans jamais l'a publiée. Et puis hier je retombe dessus, et voilà, je franchis le cap !

L'écriture est surement un peu naïve, mais la volonté y est ! Soyez indulgent(e)s.

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : l'art de s'éclipser**

Par la fenêtre je regarde les enfants se courir après dans le jardin. Ils font voler les quelques feuilles mortes se trouvant sur le gazon entretenu à la perfection. Il me semble reconnaître la fillette, qui doit être ma petite cousine, mais les deux jeunes garçons me sont inconnus. Je les envie un peu, c'est toujours mieux que d'assister à cette cérémonie d'enterrement triste et ennuyeuse d'une grande tante éloignée que je ne connaissais à peine. A vrai dire, je ne connais pas la majorité des gens présents, et le peu de personnes qui me soient familières ne m'ont pas vu depuis au moins dix ans. Je bois une gorgée de vin et, perdue dans mes pensées, continue d'observer le spectacle enfantin.

**- Comment vas-tu, Anna ?**

**- Super, dis-je d'un ton dégagé.**

Chose que je regrette aussitôt après m'être retournée sur mon interlocuteur, qui n'est autre que mon oncle Alfred, un homme strict et conservateur. Ses sourcils se plissent tandis qu'il m'envoie un regard désapprobateur. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues et bégaye :

**- Enfin... je veux dire que ça peut aller... malgré ces tristes circonstances...**

**- tristes circonstances en effet, marmonne Alfred, avant de repartir dans la pièce de réception.**

Je soupire de soulagement une fois qu'il est hors de mon champs de vision et porte mon verre à mes lèvres, avant de me rendre compte qu'il est à nouveau vide. Je soupire une nouvelle fois, mais d'agacement, et me dirige vers le buffet dans la pièce de réception. Cette dernière est somptueuse, les murs en boiseries sont finement sculptés, les dorures du plafonds envoient des reflets dans toute la pièce, et les meubles d'époque en merisier se fondent parfaitement dans ce décor. Mes talons claquent sur le vieux parquet en chêne alors que je me faufile tant bien que mal entre les gens, absorbés dans des discussions toutes aussi inintéressantes les unes que les autres.

**- …Oui avez-vous vu les nouveaux résultats de la bourse à Londres...**

**- … Cet été nous partons à l'île Maurice...**

**- … J'ai renouvelé mon abonnement au club-house, vous devriez venir faire une partie de golf...**

J'arrive enfin au buffet, et échange mon verre vide contre un verre de vin rouge. En jetant un coup d'œil sur ma gauche, j'aperçois mes parents, en pleine discussion avec un de mes cousins. Ma mère à l'air de s'ennuyer tout autant que moi. Je sais que si mon père n'avait pas insisté elle ne serait jamais venue, ne se sentant pas plus à sa place que moi dans ce monde de la bourgeoisie. Je porte de nouveau mon attention sur le buffet, et j'attrape un petit four au saumon. Juste à côté se trouve les bouteilles de vin encore fermées. Je marque un instant d'hésitation.

_Pourquoi pas après tout? C'est tellement ennuyeux ici …_

Je regarde discrètement à droite puis à gauche, personne ne semble faire attention à moi. J'ouvre la fermeture de mon sac à main et y glisse une bouteille à toute vitesse. De la sueur perle sur mon front, j'ai l'impression d'être une sorte de James Bond Girl. Je souffle avant de me retourner et de prendre un air décontracté. Mon sac à main est assez lourd, et le porter comme si de rien n'était n'est pas si facile. J'essaie de retrouver mon chemin vers l'entrée, ce qui n'est pas si facile étant donné le nombre important de pièces de cette demeure, et mon ivresse grandissante. Après quelques minutes, j'atteins le hall, et attrape ma veste laissée sur un divan. Je l'enfile avant de m'éclipser par la lourde porte d'entrée.

Une fois dehors j'inspire à pleine bouffée l'air frais. Quel soulagement. Après quelques secondes, je décide d'aller sur la gauche où un escalier mène à un jardin à l'anglaise. Ma démarche est maladroite, mes talons dérapent sur les graviers blancs immaculés. Une fois sur les escaliers en pierre, je m'accroche à deux mains à la rampe pour descendre. Le jardin est magnifique, nous sommes au début de l'automne et les feuilles des arbres commencent à se teinter de différentes couleurs. Je m'extasie devant les plantes avant de m'assoir sur un banc en pierre, caché derrière un buis assez haut. Ma main plonge dans mon sac pour en sortir la bouteille de vin. Après quelques minutes d'acharnement pour réussir à l'ouvrir sans tire-bouchon, j'entame le nectar à grandes gorgées. Puis je retourne fouiller dans mon sac pour attraper une paire de Converses. Hâtivement, je retire mes talons et les fourre dans mon sac avant d'enfiler mes baskets confortables. Joie ! Le parc est assez calme, comparé au bruit des discussions de l'intérieur, mais j'entends malgré tout les cris des enfants qui s'amusent un peu plus loin. Je savoure le temps passé dans ce jardin, et pense tristement à la soirée qui arrive, où je serai de nouveau cloitrée dans mon petit studio, une fois que mes parents m'auront déposée chez moi. La nature en ville est plutôt rare.

Cela doit bien faire une demie-heure que je suis assise sur ce banc, l'air se rafraichit et mes fesses commencent à me faire mal. Mais je reste absorbée dans la contemplation du manoir me surplombant. Ah, si j'avais autant d'argent que la plupart des invités, moi aussi j'achèterais une immense maison. Et même un château. Tout équipé. Avec dressing, salle de sport, salle de... Quelque chose vibre contre ma cuisse, interrompant le cours de mes pensées. Mon portable. Je peine à le sortir, et ne décroche qu'au bout d'une dizaine de sonneries.

**- Anna ! Ça va ma chérie ?**

**- Salut Jack... Ça peut aller, c'est assez chiant ici... Tu me manques...**

Je me lève, ma tête tourne beaucoup, et je commence à marcher en titubant légèrement le long de l'allée, vers la forêt.

**- Oh on se voit bientôt ne t'inquiète pas. C'est si terrible que ça ?**

**- Oh oui! Plus que tu ne peut l'imaginer. C'est vraiment un autre monde, je marmonne.**

J'enjambe la bordure de l'allée avant de m'enfoncer dans la forêt. Je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un m'entende critiquer la réception et ses invités. Pendant un bon quart d'heure je raconte ma journée à mon petit ami attentif, ne lui épargnant aucun détail, en passant par les tenues vestimentaires tout droit sortie des boutiques les plus chics, et les discours barbants prononcés lors de l'enterrement.

**- Courage ma chérie. Tu penses être rentrée pour quelle heure ?**

**- Hum je ne sais pas... Peut-être 19h...**

**- Ok, je serais chez toi à 19h alors.**

Mon cœur s'emballe à cette phrase, un large sourire s'étire sur mon visage. Ma soirée ne sera peut-être pas si terrible après tout.

**- Oh c'est génial ! J'ai tellement hâââ aaaAAAHHHH !**

Je ne sais pas comment, mais je viens de tomber en arrière. Mes yeux se sont fermés dans la chute. Je gémis de douleur, vautrée par terre, et j'entends la voix inquiète de Jack au téléphone. Mes yeux se rouvrent lentement pour découvrir les branches encore feuillues des arbres que fait bouger la brise. Après quelques instants, je tend mon bras et tâtonne le sol pour attraper mon portable. Ma main glisse sur la mousse et frôle quelque chose de solide. Je me tourne sur le côté, intriguée, et soulève ma paume pour voir le mystérieux objet. La mousse le recouvre, et je dois la gratter avant de découvrir une bague. Je l'attrape, et de mon autre main, saisis mon portable que je coince entre mon oreille et mon épaule.

**- Allô? Anna ?!**

**- Ouais... J'viens de tomber t'aurais dû voir ça !**

De mes deux mains libres, je retourne le bijou dans tous les sens afin d'en observer les moindres détails. C'est un bague en or, et pas seulement plaqué or vu son poids assez lourd. Au milieu se trouve une pierre d'un rouge profond et scintillant. Un rubis ?! Je crois ne jamais avoir vu de pierre précieuse de cette taille de toute ma vie. Elle est ornée de décorations florales gravées dans l'or de l'anneau. Cette bague magnifique doit appartenir à quelqu'un de ma famille, une tante ou une cousine, qui a dû la perdre en se promenant dans la forêt...

**- Mon chéri je vais te laisser. A ce soir !**

**- D'accord, j'espère que tu vas bien en tout cas. A ce soir, me répond Jack avant de raccrocher.**

Je glisse mon portable dans mon sac et tente de me relever. Ma tête tourne toujours beaucoup et je dois m'y prendre à deux fois avant de réussir à me tenir debout. La bague est enfermée dans ma paume. J'ai l'intention de la rendre une fois que je serai de retour dans la maison. J'ouvre mes doigts doucement pour la regarder encore une fois.

_Quel dommage de rendre un bijoux pareil! Un de ces bijoux que je ne pourrais jamais avoir..._

Inconsciemment je prends la bague et la glisse à mon annulaire droit. Mon mal de tête s'accentue, je me sens nauséeuse tout à coup. J'ai l'impression que la lumière est plus vive, mes yeux sont éblouis. J'avance de quelques pas en titubant et m'accroche à un arbre pour ne pas tomber. Mes yeux se ferment sous la trop forte lumière. J'halète, et me penche en avant parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression que je vais vomir. Et puis, plus rien. Ma migraine est passée, ainsi que mes nausées. J'ouvre lentement mes yeux. Mon bras lâche l'écorce de l'arbre qu'il tenait. J'éprouve tout de même un certain malaise. Je reste quelques minutes dans la même position afin de recouvrer mes esprits, puis finis par me retourner vers la maison. A ma grande surprise, je ne vois que des arbres et des buissons.

_Bizarre, je ne pensais pas m'être éloignée à ce point là..._

D'un pas maladroit, et encore secouée par ce qu'il vient de m'arriver, je rebrousse donc chemin vers la maison. Je marche difficilement, mes chevilles se coincent dans des plantes rampantes. Je n'avais pas réalisé que la végétation était aussi dense, je devais être trop absorbée dans ma conversation téléphonique. Quelques minutes plus tard, il n'y a toujours pas de maison en vue. Je sens le malaise grandir en moi, mais continue de marcher. Et soudain, la vérité éclate. C'est évident, quelqu'un essaie de me faire une blague. Surement ce Jean-Louis que j'ai rembarré tout à l'heure, ou alors les gamins qui jouent dehors. Des oiseaux gazouillent, et tout à coup je réalise : je n'entend plus les enfants. Ma respiration s'accélère.

_Tout vas bien. Pas de panique. Surtout pas de panique._

Le tout est de ne pas s'affoler. Après encore quelques instants de marche, je me dis que j'ai dû me tromper de direction, et essaie donc de scruter les alentours, mais partout je ne vois que des arbres. Des gouttes de sueur commencent à se former sur mon visage et mon t-shirt me colle sur tout le dos. Je sors mon portable et compose le numéro de ma mère, avant de porter l'appareil à mon oreille. Hélas, je n'entend rien. Je regarde l'écran, perplexe, la barre de réseau a disparu.

_Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai passé un coup de fil i peine dix minutes !_

C'est à ce moment là que la panique m'envahit vraiment. Mes jambes continuent de marcher, mais je sens ma vision se troubler sous l'effet du stress. Des larmes se forment dans le coin de mes yeux et commencent à couler sur mes joues. Je les essuie avec la manche de ma veste d'un geste rageur.

_Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû boire autant..._

**_- _Y'a quelqu'un ?! EH OH !**

Pas de réponse. A mon avis, je dois rêver. J'ai dû m'endormir sur le banc ou ailleurs. Malgré tout je marche à travers la forêt. Au bout d'une heure le désespoir m'envahit. La nuit commence à tomber , la pente du terrain s'accentue et mes jambes sont fatiguées. Mon maquillage a coulé sur tout mon visage à cause de mes pleurs. Les arbres de cette forêt sont de plus en plus grands, et j'ai l'impression que je n'en ai jamais vu de semblables. Leurs racines sont énormes et forment des cavités dans le sol. Lasse, je décide de m'assoir sous une racine. Ma vision est trouble, je suis épuisée. Malgré moi, je sens mes paupières se fermer avant de tomber dans un sommeil profond.

C'est le froid qui me réveille.

_Faut vraiment que je remette le chauffage dans mon appart'..._

J'entre-ouvre mes yeux collés et ne distingue pas tout de suite les alentours. Je suis comme plongée dans un brouillard. Après plusieurs clignements de paupières, le brouillard se dissipe et je réalise que mon cauchemar n'est pas terminé. Je ne suis pas chez moi. Il fait encore sombre, mais la lumière du matin commence à faire son apparition. Je suis toujours à moitié couchée à même la terre. L'humidité a trempé mes vêtements et je suis mouillée jusqu'à l'os. De toute ma vie, je pense ne jamais avoir eue aussi froid. Je me met à greloter. Après quelques minutes, je tente de bouger, mais regrette aussitôt lorsque je sens mes muscles endoloris. Des larmes perlent au coin de mes yeux.

_Je vais mourir ici, toute seule, et personne ne me retrouvera jamais..._

Bientôt, mes larmes se transforment en sanglots. Mon dos se heurte aux racines noueuses à chacun de mes halètements, ce qui réveille encore plus la douleur de mon corps. Je reste ainsi, à pleurer tout mon saoul durant ce qui me semblent des heures.

L'aube est bien là maintenant, et je suis épuisée. Je fixe la forêt devant moi, où j'aperçois les premiers rayons de soleil perçaient à travers les arbres. Tout à coup, mon ventre se met à gargouiller, me rappelant que je suis encore bien en vie. Après plusieurs efforts, j'arrive enfin à m'extirper de la racine et sors à quatre pattes. Ma main s'accroche à l'écorce du tronc, et je m'y appuie pour me relever. Plusieurs gémissement rauques sortent de ma bouche alors que mon corps s'étire et que mes muscles se réveillent. A mon avis, je suis couverte de bleus. Une fois que je m'en sens capable, je fais quelques pas avant de regarder les alentours. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je me remet à avancer. Si je reste ici à ne rien faire, je vais devenir folle.

_A moins que tu ne le sois déjà Anna..._

Au bout d'un moment, la pente du terrain se met à descendre légèrement. Je devais être sur une colline. Je continue de marcher, mais mon ventre vide commence à riposter. Depuis quelques minutes, j'entends un bruit au loin, un bruit continu, un bruit sourd, comme celui d'une rivière. Mes jambes me poussent dans sa direction. Je ne progresse pas très vite, mes muscles se refusent à tout mouvement brusque. Je finis par tomber sur un ruisseau, pas très profond mais assez large. Je jette un coup d'œil aux alentours, craignant d'y voir une quelconque menace, mais il n'y a rien. Je m'assied donc sur la rive de cailloux et ôte mes chaussures avant de tremper la pointe de mes pieds dans l'eau. Elle est froide mais elle a un effet revigorant sur ma peau. J'y plonge alors tous mes pieds ainsi que mes mains. Je lave mon visage et m'essuie tant bien que mal avec ma veste.

Après cette toilette rudimentaire, je reste assise au soleil sur les cailloux et entreprend de faire l'inventaire des mes affaires. J'ouvre donc mon sac à main et vide son contenu sur le sol. Après un tri assez rapide, toutes mes affaires sont étalés devant moi. Je suis donc en possession de mon porte-feuille (qui contient seulement 25 euros de liquide...), mon téléphone et une paire d'écouteurs, ma trousse de maquillage, deux paquets de mouchoirs, et d'une paire d'escarpins. Il y a aussi une barre de céréales et trois petits bonbons que j'ai récupéré à la sortie d'un restaurant. N'écoutant que mon estomac affamé, je me rue sur la nourriture, et moins de deux minutes plus tard, il n'en reste rien. Ma gorge est sèche, et après un instant d'hésitation, je m'avance vers le ruisseau. L'eau a l'air claire et propre, alors je met mes mains en coupe, les plonge dans le liquide froid avant de les porter à ma bouche. L'eau glaciale me brûle d'abord la gorge, mais très vite mon corps déshydraté la réclame. Après avoir bu plusieurs gorgées, je me rassois dans les cailloux. Je jettes un coup d'œil à mes vêtements. Ma veste de tailleur, qui m'avait coûté un petite fortune, est foutue. Elle est couverte de poussière et de boue, tout comme mon pantalon.

Je ressors mon portable de mon sac et regarde l'écran. Malheureusement, la barre de réseau n'est toujours pas réapparue. Inconsciemment, je vais dans mon dossier photo et regarde pendant plusieurs minutes les clichés de Jack et moi, de ma famille, de mon appartement... Le désespoir m'envahit à nouveau. Et si je ne les revoyais jamais ? Je repense à Jack, qui doit être mort d'inquiétude d'avoir attendu toute la nuit à mon appartement sans que je ne revienne. Ou encore mes parents qui ont dû me chercher partout après la réception... Ont-ils contacté la police ? J'essaie de me rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé hier, de reconstituer mon après-midi, de replacer tous les événements. Plongée dans mes pensées, je range mon portable, mais ma main reste bloquée dans mon sac. La bague s'est coincée dans un fil. Après avoir dégagée ma main, j'observe à nouveau le bijou. Le rubis reflète la lumière du soleil, il semble scintiller. Alors je me souviens. Le malaise que j'ai ressenti la vieille juste après avoir enfiler la bague. J'avais mis ça sur le compte de l'ivresse, mais si c'était autre chose ? Et si c'était cette foutue bague ? Mes pensées filent à toute vitesse, tandis que mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Je ferme les yeux et attrape le bijou.

_S'il vous plait, faites que tout redevienne normal. Faites que je rentre chez moi..._

Tout en priant, je retire le bijou, mes yeux toujours fermés. Je sens que cela marche, je me sens légère. J'ai l'impression que le lumière du soleil est plus vive derrière mes paupières. Je souffle et compte jusqu'à trois dans ma tête avant de rouvrir les yeux.

Fin du châpître 1.

* * *

Si vous aimez, faites le moi savoir =)

A bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Captive

**Chapitre 2 : captive**

Rien n'a changé. Tout ce que je vois devant moi, c'est la forêt. Seulement cette maudite forêt.

**- Putain … je grommèle, avant de remettre le bijou à mon doigt.**

Avant d'avoir le temps de me rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, une pression s'abat sur mes épaules. Je hurle de peur. Une main gantée me couvre la bouche, étouffant mon cri. Je n'ose pas bouger, tétanisée. Un homme à la voix sévère me parle, mais je ne comprends pas. Je crois reconnaître une sorte d'espagnol. Mon cœur bat si vite que j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser. La main qui couvre ma bouche m'empêche de respirer. Puis une autre voix s'élève, un homme également. Il parle à celui qui me tient. J'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir, le sang cogne dans mes tempes. J'ai des sueurs froides dans tout le corps. Ils vont me tuer, j'en suis sûre. Ou pire, me violer. Ou les deux. Ils se concertent pour savoir comment procéder. Je suis interrompue dans mes pensées par l'homme qui me tient.

**- Vous êtes sur les terres du Seigneur Elrond, leurs accès sont interdits aux humains, me dit-il sévèrement, tout en ôtant doucement sa main de ma bouche.**

**- Pitié ! Dis-je à peine mes lèvres libérées. El... Elrond ? Quoi?!**

Mon esprit s'embrouille. Je dois avoir mal entendu. Mon corps est totalement paralysé. Je voudrais m'enfuir, mais aucun des mes membres ne bougent. La pression sur mes épaules se déplace sur mes bras, et je suis soulevée de terre. Une fois debout, les bras puissants me retiennent toujours fermement. Les deux hommes discutent dans leur langue étrange. La peur que je ressens provoque une montée d'adrénaline et je reprends peu à peu le contrôle de mon corps. Je ne me laisserai pas faire, cette mascarade doit cesser. Une bouffée de courage m'envahit. Brusquement j'incline ma tête sur le côté et mord une des mains qui me retient. La réaction de mon attaquant ne se fait pas attendre. Il crie de surprise et surement aussi de douleur, et me lâche instantanément. Je me rue en avant, mais à peine ais-je le temps de faire quelques pas que je suis poussée en avant. Je m'écroule lourdement dans les cailloux, et aussitôt je suis bloquée par un poids sur mon dos. Je hurle. Quelqu'un m'attrape par les épaules et me retourne. Instinctivement, mes mains viennent protéger mon visage et je ferme les yeux. Et alors que je pense que l'homme va me frapper, voire me tuer, rien de ne produit. A la place, je l'entend dire quelque chose dans sa langue, et perçoit une sorte d'étonnement. J'entends les bruits de pas du second homme se rapprocher de moi, et il murmure un mot étrange, _Naria, _ou un truc du genre.

**- Où avez-vous eu cette anneau ?**

Sa voix me paraît moins sévère. Mes yeux s'ouvrent, mais craignant toujours que les deux hommes me fassent du mal, mes mains restent devant mon visage.

**- Je... je l'ai trouvé dans une forêt, à Fontainebleau.**

J'aurais aimé parler plus fort, mais seul un murmure s'échappe de mes lèvres. Ma réponse est suivie d'un long silence. J'ose entrouvrir un peu mes doigts afin d'observer la scène qui se déroule devant moi. Pour la première fois, j'aperçois un de mes attaquants. Il est vêtu d'une tenue sombre, mais mon regard est avant tout attiré par les reflets argentés sur son torse. Il semblerait que ce soit... une armure ! Le haut de celle-ci est recouverte par de longs cheveux bruns. Mon esprit doit divaguer de plus en plus...

**- D'où venez-vous ?**

C'est l'homme se tenant à ma droite qui me pose cette question. De là où je suis, je ne peux pas le voir, tout ce que j'aperçois sont ces bottes de cuir brunes.

**- Paris...**

L'homme en face de moi me dévisage avant d'échanger un regard avec son compagnon, et de s'adresser à moi :

**- Nous vous conduirons au Seigneur Elrond. Il décidera ce qu'il adviendra de votre sort.**

A peine a-t'il prononcé cette phrase que j'entends l'homme à côté de moi se baisser avant de me saisir fermement les avants bras et de me relever, m'arrachant un gémissement au passage. J'ai tout juste le temps de réaliser ce qu'il m'arrive et de me tourner vers l'homme que je me retrouve aveugle. Je sens qu'il me noue du tissu autour des yeux. Puis mes bras sont saisis, et mes poignets sont attachés ensemble. J'ai envie de pleurer, mais la peur m'en empêche. L'homme à mes côté m'attrape par l'avant-bras et m'entraine vers l'avant.

Ce n'est pas facile de marcher dans le noir. J'ai peur de tomber à chaque pas, et le rythme rapide des deux hommes n'arrange pas les choses. Je n'ai aucun repère, et je sens que le mal de tête et les nausées de la vieille me reprennent. Je ne peux me reposer sur sur mon ouïe pour tenter de me repérer, et je remarque qu'étrangement, seuls mes pas font du bruit. Ceux des autres sont silencieux, pas une brindille ni une feuille ne craquent.

_Voilà qui explique pourquoi je ne les ai pas entendu arriver..._

Je laisse mon esprit vagabonder alors que nous marchons. Putain, dans quel cauchemar je me retrouve... Le "seigneur Elrond"... c'est de la fiction tout ça. Ça n'existe pas. Mon esprit nie catégoriquement que cela soit possible. Et pourtant, juste avant que l'homme ne me bande les yeux, je jure avoir aperçu son visage à moitié tourné vers moi. Et ses oreilles étaient pointues.

Le silence pesant qui règne alors que nous marchons me devient insupportable. Je n'entend que ma respiration bruyante. Les deux hommes ne parlent pas. Je les ai juste entendu soupiré lorsque j'ai trébuché dans une racine quelques minutes plus tôt.

_J'aimerais les voir eux, marcher les yeux bandés dans une forêt truffée d'obstacles._

Je sens mes jambes faiblir de plus en plus à mesure que nous marchons. D'autant plus que leur allure est soutenue. Je dois lutter pour réussir à suivre le rythme. Le fait d'avoir les yeux bandés déforme complétement ma vision du temps et de l'espace. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous marchons, ni quelle distance nous avons parcourue. Sans que je ne puisse l'éviter, je sens mon pied se coincer à nouveau, et je me sens tomber en avant. Un petit cri sort involontairement de ma bouche, mais je suis retenue par la poigne que me serre toujours le bras. Le rythme de la marche ralentie tout à coup, avant de s'arrêter complétement. J'entends un bruit devant moi, mais je n'arrive pas à distinguer ce que cela peut être. On dirait que quelqu'un fouille dans des affaires. Je sursaute en entendant un hennissement. Un cheval ! Un de mes deux kidnappeurs parle dans sa langue. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il dit, ni s'il s'adresse à son compagnon ou au cheval. Celui qui me tient par le bras m'entraine vers l'avant. Après quelques pas maladroits, sa main lâche mon bras, et je sens ses mains se placer directement sous mes aisselles. Je tente de me dégager en gémissant, mais sa poigne est trop forte. Je gigote toujours lorsque je suis soulevée de terre. Mes cris cessent aussitôt alors que ma respiration est coupée.

**Nous montons à cheval, m'indique une voix froide.**

Mes mains ligotées effleurent alors ce qui me semble être la crinière du dit cheval. Instinctivement, je soulève ma jambe et l'homme m'installe sur le dos de l'animal. Mon équilibre est instable. Je ne peut pas me tenir avec mes mains, et mes pieds flottent dans le vide. Il n'y a pas de selle, je suis donc obligée de serrer mes cuisses pour me maintenir sur l'animal. J'entends les deux hommes discuter. Quelques instants après, l'homme qui m'a porté monte derrière moi. Je n'ose plus bouger. Il passe ses bras de chaque côté de mon corps pour prendre les rennes, et je me sens complétement piégée. Il murmure un mot au cheval et ce dernier commence à avancer. Ses sabots, ainsi que celui de l'autre animal, foulent le sol de la forêt. Ils avancent au trot. Cela fait des années que je ne suis pas monté à cheval, et la sensation me paraît extrêmement bizarre. Il faut dire que ce ne m'est arrivé qu'à deux reprises lorsque j'étais petite. Je suis toujours un peu penchée en avant, ne voulant pas être en contact physique avec le cavalier dans mon dos. Mais peu à peu, le rythme régulier du cheval me berce, et la montée d'adrénaline que j'ai ressenti près du ruisseau s'estompe peu à peu. Mes muscles commencent à se détendre et la fatigue m'envahit. Je ne me rends même pas compte que mon dos s'est finalement appuyé sur l'homme derrière moi. Malgré la peur, je finis par m'endormir.

A mon réveil, je me trouve couchée dans la pénombre. Un son d'eau retentit, comme s'il y avait une cascade non loin de là. Mon premier réflexe est de m'assoir brusquement. Je suis sur une sorte de lit de camp. Mes mains parcourent les mailles serrées de sa toile avant de s'immobiliser. Je tend mon bras et touche la paroi se trouvant à côté de moi. Elle est humide et irrégulière. Mes yeux parcourent les environs. Je suis dans une sorte de grotte, face à moi est tendu un voile d'eau, la cascade. De l'autre côté de ce rideau, je distingue que la nuit est tombée et seule m'éclaire la lumière de la lune.

_Mon dieu, mais j'ai dormi combien de temps ?!_

Je suis étonnée de ne pas avoir été réveillée lorsque l'on m'a transporté ici. Hésitante, je pose mes pieds à terre. Le sol en pierre est poli et lisse, contrairement aux murs et à la voûte taillés dans le roc, et semble filer jusqu'à la cascade. Je distingue également une ouverture dans la paroi rugueuse, formée par une arcade sur laquelle sont gravés des symboles qui me sont inconnus. Une faible lumière vacillante provient de cette ouverture et se projette sur les murs luisants de la grotte. Ce doit être des torches. En prenant appui sur mon couchage, je me lève en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Une fois debout, je fais quelques pas vers l'eau ruisselante de la cascade, et sans le vouloir, mon bras se tend pour l'effleurer. Soudain, des bruits de pas résonnent depuis l'ouverture. Un frisson me parcourt toute l'échine et je me retourne brusquement vers la source du bruit. Une ombre se tient sous l'arcade.

**- Je vois que vous vous êtes réveillée.**

Sa voix est grave et semble résonner dans toute la grotte. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, je me contente d'acquiescer, méfiante. La silhouette fais quelques pas vers moi, et je recule instinctivement. Derrière elle, je distingue qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui m'observe également et qui pointe quelque chose vers moi.

_C'est... un arc ?!_

La panique m'envahit et je recule à nouveau, terrifiée. J'ai des palpitations et ma gorge est si serrée que je n'arrive pas à avaler ma salive.

**- Vous n'avez rien à craindre ici. Depuis que vous avez été amenée en ce lieu, de nombreuses questions m'occupent l'esprit. Je viens à votre rencontre afin de tenter d'y trouver des réponses.**

Malgré sa déclaration, je reste aussi loin de lui que possible et mon regard continue d'osciller entre les deux silhouettes. Grâce à la lumière de la lune, j'entrevois le visage de l'homme qui me parle. Il m 'apparaît être sans âge, ni jeune ni vieux. Une sorte de bandeau d'argent repose sur sa chevelure sombre qui est dégagée derrière des oreilles pointues. Un elfe. Ma mémoire s'active et je m'efforce de relier tous mes souvenirs. Ma bouche s'ouvre d'étonnement, et avant que je puisse les contrôler, des mots s'échappent de mes lèvres.

**- Vous... vous êtes Elrond, c'est ça ?**

Tout mon corps est tendu. Une lueur d'étonnement passe sur le visage de l'elfe avant qu'il ne redevienne impassible.

**- En effet, me répond-il. Et puis-je savoir à qui ais-je l'honneur ?**

**- Anna... Anna Auffret. Où est-ce qu'on est ? **

**- Et bien Anna Auffret, vous vous trouvez dans les prisons de Fondcombes...**

**- En prison ?! Mais...**

**- Vous y resterez jusqu'à tant que certaines choses soient éclaircies, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de vous laisser libre avant cela.**

Je reste bouche-bée, et attend qu'il continue.

**- Dîtes-moi, d'où venez-vous ? Il me semble n'avoir jamais vu d'habits si étranges, et vos effets personnels le sont tout autant.**

Mes effets personnels? Je jette un rapide regard autour de moi et réalise que mon sac à main n'est pas dans la grotte. Ils me l'ont pris, et apparemment, ils ont fouillé dedans... Je suis curieuse de savoir quelle a été leurs réactions à la découverte de mon portable. Je regarde de nouveau l'elfe, inspire à fond, et m'oblige à me concentrer.

**- Je viens de Paris, j'habite dans le 19ème, mais... **

Toute cette situation est absurde. Ma tête commence à me faire mal, j'entends un léger bourdonnement dans mes oreilles. Je baisse la tête, porte ma main à mon front et aussitôt j'entends un bruit. L'homme, ou plutôt l'elfe, sous l'arcade a bandé son arc. Elrond lève alors sa main, pour lui faire un signe d'apaisement. N'osant pas le regarder en face, mes yeux restent rivés sur le sol. Un légère lueur rouge apparaît à mes pieds. Je réalise que la lune éclaire la bague que je porte et que rubis projette de pâles reflets dans la grotte.

**- Où avez-vous trouvé cet anneau ? Me demande alors Elrond, d'une voix sévère.**

**- Je … je l'ai trouvé hier. Dans une forêt à Fontainebleau. Je les déjà dit à vos hommes... Et je crois que c'est à cause de lui si je suis là...**

L'elfe semble réfléchir à ce que je lui ai dit. Il plonge son regard dans le mien.

**- Vous êtes en possession de Narya, l'anneau de feu. L'un des trois anneaux elfiques forgés par Celebrimbor.**

**- Qu... Quoi ?!**

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Tout est si confus dans ma tête. Je ne sais pas comment réagir.

**- Comment c'est possible ? Comment ai-je pu le trouver en France ?! Je... je ne suis pas d'ici. C'est impossible.**

**- L'anneau de rubis appartenait à Cirdan, mais fut perdu à la mort de ce dernier il y a de nombreuses années. Personne ne l'a jamais retrouvé. Cet événement n'était connu que par les elfes, jusqu'à présent. Et aujourd'hui, il semble nous être revenu par votre intermédiaire. **

Tout cela est absurde. C'est impossible.

**- C'est une blague c'est ça ? Aller les gars, où est la caméra cachée ? **

Un long silence s'installe. Elrond, s'il s'appelle bien ainsi, me regarde intensément comme si je venais de parler chinois. Ses yeux sont si perçant qu'il m'est impossible de soutenir son regard. La gêne m'envahit alors que le silence pesant se poursuit.

**- Mais... dis-je en bredouillant, il ne m'a pas choisi ! Ce n'est pas comme l'anneau de pouvoir !**

**- Que savez-vous exactement sur l'anneau de pouvoir?**

**- Je... Hm je connais son histoire mais... Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Tout ça, ça n'existe pas ! Je m'exclame en désignant les alentours avec mes bras. Chez moi, c'est de la fiction ! Les elfes, la communauté de l'anneau, Sauron... c'est juste un livre ! **

Mes bras retombent lourdement le long de mon corps. Mes joues sont humides, des larmes ont coulé à mon insu. Je me sens épuisée tout à coup.

**- Je veux juste rentrer chez moi, dis-je dans un murmure à peine audible.**

Le bourdonnement dans mes oreilles devient de plus en plus fort, et ma vision se trouble. J'ai du mal à distinguer l'expression de l'elfe en face de moi. Tout cela est tellement fou. Ma tête tourne beaucoup et mon ventre se tord. Je n'ai rien avalé depuis l'aube. Je sens mon corps me lâcher et suis forcée de reculer jusqu'au lit de camp pour m'assoir, ma tête maintenue entre mes mains. Elrond me parle mais je n'arrive plus à l'écouter. Je me sens peu à peu sombrer dans le noir.

Fin du chapitre 2.

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Toute critique positive ou négative est la bienvenue !

Pour la fréquence de publication, si l'histoire vous plait bien sur, je pense me tenir à 2 chapitres par semaines (étant donné que la moitié de ma fiction est déjà écrite).

A très vite !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Fondcombe

**Hello tout le monde ! **

Tout d'abord merci pour vos visites et vos commentaires qui m'ont été fort utile. Ca me fait plaisir d'avoir des retours et surtout quelques critiques (oui je veux m'améliorer !)

Je vais tacher de tenir compte des remarques qui m'ont été faites mais je veux aussi vous mettre en garde sur le contenu de ma fiction !

Je sais que je vais en décevoir quelques unes (ou quelques uns) mais ma fiction n'aura rien d'original. ET OUI, encore une nouvelle fille evoyée en Terre du Milieu (je sais que c'est du vu et revu) mais je mise tout sur le fait qu'Anna est une humaine normale (et paumée). Ici, pas de pouvoirs cachés ou de liens de parenté douteux. Mais j'ai esayé d'intégrer ce personnage au mieux dans le fil de l'histoire, et de rendre son arrivée et sa présence légitime. C'est pour cela que j'ai changé quelques détails des livres et des films (ex: la mort de Cirdan).

Voilà, et biensur je ne possède rien, juste mon OC, le reste appartient à JRR Tolkien et .

Comme promis, voici un nouveau chapitre. L'histoire s'installe lentement mais surement =) J'ESPERE QUE VOUS KIFFEREZ

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Fondcombe**

Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, j'aurais juré être dans mon lit. Mon corps est enveloppé dans des couvertures douces et chaudes, complétement détendu. Seulement lorsque mes paupières s'ouvrent, ce n'est pas mon plafond à la peinture craquelée et jaunie que je découvre. Non, ici le plafond est composé de voûtes en bois clair, richement sculptées.

_Je commence à être lasse de me réveiller à chaque fois dans un endroit inconnu... _

Certes, je ne suis plus dans cette grotte froide et humide, mais je ressens un certain malaise quand je pense que quelqu'un m'a porté jusqu'ici à mon insu. Dans tous les cas, les... Elfes (je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire) ont du me juger inoffensive pour me sortie d'un endroit si glauque. Je reste couchée au fond des couvertures, c'est la première fois depuis deux jours que j'ai l'impression d'être en sécurité.

Après quelques minutes, la faim commence à tirailler mon estomac, et je m'assois au milieu du lit. Le spectacle qui se présente sous mes yeux est juste... magnifique. Je suis dans ce qui semble être une chambre, où la nature se mêle à l'architecture d'une façon étonnante. A ma droite se trouve un ensemble d'arcades s'ouvrant sur un balcon, d'où proviennent les chants des oiseaux et le bruit d'une cascade.

_Si tout cela n'est vraiment qu'une blague, je dois avouer qu'ils font fort ! _

Une brise fraîche me fait frissonner et je ressers les couvertures contre moi. Les poteaux des arcades sont sculptées finement et ornées d'éléments végétaux. La frontière entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur n'existe pas, et j'ai l'impression d'être dehors, dans un arbre. La pièce est richement meublée. Devant moi, derrière de fins voilages blancs et d'épais rideaux en velours gris, je distingue une seconde pièce.

Mon regard est ensuite attiré par la porte de la chambre, sur ma gauche, et reste fixé dessus quelques instants. Suis-je seule ou quelqu'un garde-t'il l'entrée ? Juste à côté, il y a un meuble en bois, se trouvant sous une tapisserie. C'est une commode, sur laquelle sont posés une cruche et un verre. Il y a aussi une assiette qui semble remplie par de la nourriture. Affamée, je sors de l'antre chaude du lit et m'approche pieds nus. Mon corps est courbaturé, mais je suis tellement obnubilée par ma faim que je n'y prête pas attention. Il y a trois pommes et, à côté, une sorte de galette plate, qui me rappelle les génoises de gâteaux. J'attrape cette dernière, et me fichant de mon allure, la fourre dans ma bouche. A peine ais-je croquer dedans qu'un gémissement de plaisir sort de mes lèvres. Je n'ai même pas le temps d'avaler ma première bouchée que déjà je remord dans le gâteau. Quelques minutes plus tard, il n'en reste rien. Je me sers ensuite un verre d'eau que j'avale également rapidement.

Repue, je me retourne et observe le paysage qui s'offre à moi. Au delà des arcades, le reste du palais se développe dans une immense vallée arborée. Ici aussi, c'est l'automne, et les arbres offrent un camaïeu flamboyant allant du vert à l'orange. Le soleil commence à éclairer les grands bâtiments blancs. J'ai le souffle coupé face à ce lieu si beau. Je passe plusieurs minutes à contempler le palais. Pendant quelques minutes, tous sentiments de peur et d'angoisse disparaissent au fond de mon esprit. C'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Comme si plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

_Bon ok, l'hypothèse des caméras cachées commencent à s'estomper de mon esprit... _

Le coin de mon œil est attiré par un reflet sur ma gauche. Un miroir ! Il n'est pas totalement tourné vers moi, si bien que je ne peux pas y voir mon reflet. Je m'avance avec appréhension vers lui. C'est pire que ce que je croyais, je fais peur à voir. Mes cheveux, à l'origine châtains, sont couverts de poussière et emmêlés. Leurs racines collent à mon crâne à cause de la saleté. Mon visage n'est pas beaucoup mieux... Les trainées de mon mascara sur mes joues ont séchées, mes pommettes et mon menton sont couverts de terre, et mes yeux cernés sont rougis d'avoir trop pleurer. On dirait la reine des zombies à Halloween... Dans le reflet du miroir apparaissent les voilages derrière moi.

Curieuse, je me dirige vers la pièce attenante à la chambre. Je tire un rideau pour m'y faufiler et découvre une petite pièce. Une méridienne trouve sa place sous les arcades menant au balcon face à un paravent. A côté se trouve un meuble, sur lequel trônent une cruche et une bassine en faïence bleutée. Je saisis la cruche avant de verser son eau claire dans la bassine. Je trempe mes mains sales dedans et attrape un savon posé à côté. L'eau pure et fraîche devient rapidement noire de crasse, mais je ne me suis pas encore lavée le visage. Jetant un coup d'œil dans la pièce, je ne sais pas trop où vider la bassine. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, j'attrape l'objet et le vide doucement par les fenêtres. Je me hâte de reposer la bassine sur le meuble avant que quelqu'un ne me voie, et la remplie à nouveau, avant de me nettoyer le visage.

J'ai eu le temps de refaire le tour de la chambre de fond en comble, et personne n'est venu me voir. A moins d'être une pro de l'escalade et de m'enfuir par le balcon, il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir d'ici mis à part la porte que je n'ose ouvrir. Et puis m'enfuir pour aller où de toute façon ? La matinée doit commencé à être bien avancée, parce que le soleil éclaire maintenant pleinement la chambre. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser. Je suis à nouveau assise sur le bord de mon lit, une de mes mains caresse la fine couverture dorée qui le recouvre. Mon doigt suit inconsciemment le contour des broderies compliquées qui la ornent tandis que mes pensées sont focalisées sur un seul et même sujet : ma présence ici. J'ai eu tout le loisir d'observer la bague. Sous toutes les coutures. Comment un si petit objet peut avoir des pouvoirs ? Mon ventre se noue à l'idée que ma famille doit être en train de me chercher partout. Ma mère doit être complétement stressée et paniquée, et mon père... même s'il ne le montre pas doit l'être tout autant. Et Jack...

Je bondis du lit lorsqu'enfin des coups sont frappés à la porte. Je me tiens debout, droite, et appréhende les minutes qui vont suivre. Quelques petits coups se font réentendre et je grommèle un _Entrez_ mal assuré. La porte s'ouvre sur une femme. Enfin une elfe. Elle est magnifique. Sa longue chevelure blonde recouvre en partie sa robe grise. Elle me salut d'un signe de tête. Je remarque alors qu'elle tient dans ses bras ce qui semble être du linge.

**- Veuillez me suivre, m'indique-t'elle d'une voix si douce que j'ai presque du mal à l'entendre.**

Timidement, je me dirige vers la porte, et m'engouffre à l'extérieur de la chambre à la uite de l'elfe. Nous atterrissons dans un couloir plus sombre. Les murs sont plus opaques, et la lumière est moins présente. Des tapisseries prennent place sur les murs, mettant en scène des elfes pour la plupart. Nous descendons ensuite un escalier de bois. L'elfe reste silencieuse. Le stress m'envahit à mesure que nous marchons. Ma tête bourdonne de questions.

_Où est-ce qu'on va ? Pas question que je retourne dans les prisons !_

Mes yeux dérivent sur les peintures murales mais je n'ai pas le temps de pleinement les observe si je veux rester au niveau de l'elfe qui marche rapidement. Alors que j'accélère légèrement, celle-ci tourne et se dirige vers l'extérieur. L'architecture et la décoration des lieux sont égales à celle de la chambre. La nature ne fait qu'un avec le palais. L'elfe emprunte ensuite un large escalier tournant. Je suis essoufflée après avoir monté toutes les marches. Nous débouchons sur une haute terrasse taillée dans la roche de la vallée. A l'extrémité de cette plateforme se trouve un bâtiment circulaire trouée d'arcades et surmonté d'un dôme sculpté de percements. L'elfe s'arrête soudainement au niveau d'une passerelle, s'écarte du passage et tend son bras vers l'avant pour me laisser passer. Je reste immobile plusieurs secondes, comme une idiote, avant d'enfin me diriger vers le dôme. Au milieu se trouve une table ronde en pierre gravée avec différents symboles. Mais ce n'est pas la table qui attire mon attention, c'est la vue. Face à moi se déroule la vallée escarpée, creusée dans la roche. De nombreuses cascades coulent le long des falaises abruptes baignées de lumière. De ma vie, je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

**- Bonjour Anna Auffret. Je vous présente la vallée de Fondcombe. **

Le son de cette voix me tire de ma rêverie et je me retourne presque en sursautant. Je découvre Elrond me rejoignant. C'est la première fois que je vois pleinement le seigneur elfe et je dois dire que je suis très intimidée face à lui. Sa stature révèle une puissance indéniable. Sa chevelure me parait encore plus sombre que la veille. Il est vêtu d'une tunique en soie bleue grise brodée de courbes elfiques. Elle est boutonnée sur le devant et descend jusqu'à ces genoux. Elle recouvre un pantalon de velours de même couleur. Il porte également des bottes de cuir brodées sur le côté. D'un geste, il m'invite à prendre un siège autour de la table en pierre. Ce que je m'empresse de faire, avant qu'il ne s'installe à son tour, en face de moi. Je contemple encore ce lieu, détaillant le dôme travaillé si subtilement, les colonnes des arches sculptées avec des statues représentant des elfes. Ce lieu me dit quelque chose, il réveille un souvenir de mes vieilles lectures.

_Ce ne serait pas là qu'aurait siégé le Conseil Blanc par hasard ?_

Elrond reste de marbre pendant quelques instants et je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter sur la raison de ma venue ici.

**- Je dois dire que notre discussion d'hier a fait naître nombres de questions et d'inquiétudes dans mon esprit. **

Une gêne m'envahit tout à coup. Mes mains, restées sur mes genoux commencent à s'entremêler. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

**- Commencez donc par le début. Partant du principe que vous êtes une étrangère, comment connaissez-vous l'existence de la Terre du Milieu ?**

**- Et bien... Chez moi... l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu, c'est juste de la fiction. Un livre... Enfin plusieurs livres. Le premier raconte l'histoire de Bilbo le hobbit. De sa quête avec les** **nains. De leur combat contre un dragon si je me souviens bien... **

J'essaie de me rappeler tout ce que je sais, mais je crois n'avoir lu Le Hobbit qu'une fois, et cela commence à faire déjà quelques années. Elrond semble passionné par ce que je lui raconte. Ses yeux gris sont fixés sur moi. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues.

**- Smaug le dragon, confirme l'elfe avant de me faire signe de continuer.**

**- Oui... Et puis il y a l'histoire du Seigneur des Anneaux. **

**- Serait-ce lié à cette Communauté de l'anneau, que vous avez énoncé hier ? **

Pourquoi Elrond ne semble pas connaître la communauté de l'anneau, alors qu'il est à l'origine de sa création ? C'est surement un test... Pour voir si je ne suis pas une espionne ou un truc du genre.

**- Oui la Communauté, celle que vous avez formé ici, à Fondcombe, dis-je comme si cela relevait de l'évidence.**

L'elfe reste stoïque. Mon coeur s'accélère alors que je réalise soudain.

**- La Communauté n'a pas encore été formée ?! Mon dieu... Ça ne s'est pas encore passé !**

L'elfe en face de moi réagit enfin et lève en sourcil en signe d'interrogation. Mais mon esprit est ailleurs. Si ça ne s'est pas encore passé, l'Anneau n'est pas détruit !

**- Je vois votre panique, et je ne désire que vous aider.**

Je pose alors mes yeux sur Elrond. Dois-je lui dire ? Peut-être m'aidera-t'il à rentrer chez moi en échange.

**-Dissipez mes doutes, l'Anneau dont il est question est-il l'Ann...**

**- L'Anneau de pouvoir, dis-je soudain plus sérieuse que jamais. . Il va être retrouvé...**

Elrond reste silencieux pendant ce qui me semble des heures. Ce silence devient interminable. J'en viens à regretter ce que je lui ai dit.

**- Savez-vous par qui ? me demande-t'il brusquement.**

**- Bilbon Sacquet.**

**- Bilbon Sacquet ? Répète-t'il étonné. Comment est-ce possible ?**

**- Si je me souviens bien, il l'a trouvé dans une montagne remplie de gobelins, il l'a dérobé à Gollum, juste avant ...**

... Juste avant le combat avec le dragon ! Mais cela s'est déjà passé, puisque qu'Elrond semblait connaître cet épisode de l'histoire... Mon esprit fonctionne à toute vitesse, repoussant le plus possible l'idée qui s'y forme peu à peu.

**- Bilbon est arrivé il y a dix jours à Fondcombe afin d'y prendre sa retraite, m'annonce alors Elrond.**

**- Qu... Quoi ?!**

Mes doutes sont confirmés. Si Bilbon est à Fondcombe, c'est que Frodon doit avoir récupéré l'anneau. L'histoire se met en marche.

Fin du chapitre 3.

* * *

Un commentaire ? Une critique ? Une question ? (Un bisou ?)


	4. Chapitre 4 : Révélations

MERCI d'être aussi nombreux(ses) à passer par ici, ça me fait TRES plaisir ! (J'ai un peu halluciné en voyant le nombre de visites en une semaine, je ne m'attendais pas à cela)

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Révélations

_Si Bilbon est à Fondcombe, c'est que Frodon doit avoir récupéré l'anneau. L'histoire se met en marche. _

Les yeux d'Elrond se rétrécissent, ils me scrutent. J'ai l'impression que l'elfe tente de lire dans mes pensées, de deviner ce qui me terrifie. Je baisse les yeux, et mon regard est attiré par le reflet rouge sang de la bague. Je dois rentrer chez moi. Si j'ai bien appris une chose dans la vie, c'est que rien est gratuit. Si Elrond veut des informations, nous allons devoir les négocier.

**- Si... dis-je hésitante, si je vous révèle certains points, vous m'aiderez ? Vous répondrez à mes questions ? Ce serait une sorte de... d'échanges. Vous m'aidez à rentrer chez moi et je vous aide pour ce... toute cette histoire.**

Je relève la tête et attend la réponse de l'Elfe. Devant son expression impassible, je commence à douter.

**- Cela me semble raisonnable, dit-il enfin. Je vous écoute.**

**- Ok... Alors... Bilbon n'est plus en possession de l'Anneau, depuis son anniversaire, dis-je lentement. Il l'a légué à son neveu à la demande de Gandalf. Il sera convenu qu'il doit être détruit. Une communauté sera formée, ici, à Fondcombe afin de le conduire à la Montagne du Destin. Voilà. Je me suis efforcée de répondre à vos questions... Alors maintenant qu'en est-il pour moi ?**

**- Au deuxième âge du monde de jadis, les anneaux de puissance furent forgés. Sauron enjôla les forgerons elfes d'Eregion, car en ce temps-là il n'était pas encore mauvais d'apparence. Tandis qu'il apprenait tous leurs secrets et que les anneaux de pouvoir étaient fabriqués, Sauron forgea secrètement dans la Montagne de Feu l'Anneau Unique pour être leur maître. Mais Celebrimbor l'avait percé à jour, et il cacha les trois qu'il avait fabriqué, Nenya, Vilya, me dit Elrond en m'indiquant sur son propre doigt un anneau orné d'un saphir, et Narya, pour que jamais Sauron ne puissent les contrôler. Vous n'avez donc rien à craindre, Anna, de l'anneau de feu. Votre venue en Terre du Milieu n'est pas l'œuvre de l'ombre. Au contraire, les anneaux elfiques ont un pouvoir de résistance et de protection contre les ténèbres. Si Narya vous a fait venir jusqu'ici, c'est sans aucun doute dans ce but. **

Je n'ai strictement rien compris. Le ton d'Elrond était si solennel que je ne sais pas quoi dire. Mes yeux sont rivés sur le rubis de Narya.

**- J'ai juste trouvé cette bague dans la forêt. C'est du pur hasard. Pitié, renvoyez-moi chez moi !**

**- Malheureusement, je ne dispose d'aucun moyen, d'aucun pouvoir qui puisse vous aider. **

**- Mais ma famille va me chercher ! La police doit déjà être sur le coup ! Dis-je en hurlant.**

Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je me suis levée en criant. A présent, debout devant l'elfe, les poings fermement ancrés sur la table, je ne sais plus quoi dire. Gênée, je me rassois en faisant grincer la chaise au passage. Un long silence s'ensuit durant lequel on entend que ma respiration saccadée. Le regard du seigneur elfe est braqué sur moi. Dans ses yeux, je vois passer une brève lueur de pitié.

**- Pourquoi moi ? Dis-je dans un murmure. Je n'ai rien demandé...**

**- Vous connaissez l'histoire et l'avenir...**

**- Tout comme des milliers de gens ! Je ne suis pas la seule ! Dis-je en le coupant sèchement. Si je vous dit ce qu'il va se passer, il me laissera surement rentrer chez moi ! Non ?..**

**- Hélas, vous ne pouvez pas me révéler vos savoirs. Cela pourrait influencer certaines décisions et, à terme, changer l'avenir. En voulant faire le bien, nos actes pourraient au contraire faire basculer le monde dans les ténèbres. Vous devez garder secret ce que vous savez. Mais, comme je vous l'ai dit, votre venue ici ne relève pas du hasard, et vous aurez un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire, je peux le pressentir. Nous rencontrerons le magicien blanc, lui seul pourrait peut-être nous éclairer sur votre cas.**

Gandalf oui ! Le magicien doit bien avoir le pouvoir de me ramener chez moi. Dans ma tête se dessine la silhouette du vieil homme, enveloppé dans sa cape grise... Grise ?

_Mais attendez une minute..._

**- Le magicien blanc ? Saroumane ?!**

**- Cela est exact, Sarouma...**

**- Surtout pas ! **

Le regard d'Elrond me transperce. Dois-je lui dire ?

**- Saroumane est devenu le bras droit de Sauron.**

**- Ce sont des accusations très grave que vous portez là...**

**- C'est la vérité ! Gandalf pourra le confirmer quand il viendra ici. Saroumane va créer une armée en Isengard.**

**- Si vos dires sont vrais, alors le mal s'est répandu plus loin que je ne l'avais cru, et la guerre est plus proche de nous.**

Sa déclaration est suivie d'un long silence. Puis il finit par se lever et j'en fais de même.

**- A présent, il me faut convoquer un Conseil qui déterminera notre destin à tous. **

De son bras tendu, il m'invite à emprunter la passerelle. Nous marchons côte à côte. Le silence qui règne est solennel. Je suis plongée dans mes pensées et je me sens submergée par la vague d'informations que j'ai reçu. A mon avis, c'est aussi le cas pour l'elfe. Nous descendons les marches de l'escalier, et avant que j'ai le temps de m'en rendre compte, trop absorbé dans ma réflexion, nous somme devant la porte de ma chambre. L'elfe s'arrête et s'adresse à moi :

**- Vous êtes une invitée de Fondcombe, Anna Auffret, considérez-vous donc comme libre en ces lieux. **

**- Merci, dis-je avant d'ajouter un timide : Seigneur Elrond.**

* * *

J'ai passé le reste de l'après-midi dans ma chambre, n'osant pas sortir, reprenant sans cesse à ma conversation avec Elrond. Je réalise peu à peu que tout cela est bien réel. Alors que je pense mourir d'ennui, des coups légers retentissent de nouveau à ma porte. Je suis vautrée en travers du lit, et me lève rapidement. La porte s'ouvre sur à nouveau sur la jeune elfe. Enfin qui paraît jeune, mais je me doute qu'elle doit avoir une centaine d'années. Comme plus tôt dans la journée, elle m'indique de la suivre, ce que je m'empresse de faire, ravie de quitter ma chambre qui commençait à devenir étouffante.

**- Comment est-ce que vous vous appelez ? Dis-je alors tandis que nous parcourons le long couloir.**

**- Ilmarë, me répond-elle d'une musicale.**

**- Où est-ce qu'on va ? **

**- Aux bains, dit-elle en souriant.**

C'est vrai que je me sens quelque peu honteuse de mon apparence, sa réponse est un soulagement. Le couloir débouche sur un vaste hall, et je suis l'elfe à travers un escalier de pierres blanches immaculées.. Nous arrivons au niveau inférieur et Ilmarë me conduit jusqu'à une porte en bois, semblable à celle de ma chambre. Elle l'ouvre et me laisse entrer d'abord. La stupéfaction m'envahit à la découverte de la pièce. Le bruit d'une cascade résonne. En face de moi, des arcades semblables à celle de ma chambre délimitent l'espace intérieur. Mais entre les arcades centrale, le sol en dalles de pierres polies s'arrêtent pour laisser place à une baignoire creuser à même le sol.

_Une baignoire ? Mais c'est presque une piscine ! _

A côté sont posés sur un plateau d'argent une cruche et des sortes de savons. Ilmarë dépose le linge qu'elle tient toujours sur une chaise de bois.

**- Je vous laisse, il y a tout ce qu'il vous faut. Voici des vêtements propres, dit-elle en m'indiquant le linge. Je serais de retour dans une heure.**

Je lui fait un signe de tête en souriant. Une fois seule, je m'approche des arcades. La vue ne donne pas sur la vallée, mais sur le flanc de la falaise.

_Au moins personne ne pourra me voir toute nue._

Après quelques hésitations, je me déshabille, non sans grimacer à la vue des nombreux bleus qui couvrent ma peau blanche.

_Le camping sauvage n'a jamais été mon truc..._

Laissant mes vêtements à même le sol, je m'assied au bord de la baignoire. J'y trempe d'abord mes orteils. L'eau n'est pas très chaude, mais je ferai avec. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'entre en entier dedans. En m'asseyant au fond, l'eau m'arrive au niveau des épaules. Je bascule ma tête en arrière, ferme les yeux et profite de ce moment. Tous mes muscles se détendent. C'est alors que je sens un léger courant dans l'eau. J'ouvre un oeil, puis le second et remarque au bout de la baignoire que l'eau s'échappe vers l'extérieur par un léger creux dans la pierre. Sur le côté opposé, une sorte de rigole métallique gravée de motifs elfiques approvisionne la baignoire en eau de la cascade.

_Astucieux ces elfes !_

Après m'être séchée et enroulée dans un drap, je me dirige vers les soit-disant vêtements que m'a donné Ilmarë. Mes doigts effleurent le tissu en velour avant de le déplier. C'est une robe, d'un bleue aussi profond que la nuit. A côté se trouve une ceinture de feuilles ouvrées en argent. Il n'y a rien d'autres. Frissonnant, j'enfile la robe sans tarder. Ses manches évasées recouvrent mes bras. Elle est un peu trop longue pour moi.

_Je n'ai pas vraiment le gabarit des elfes..._

J' accroche ensuite la ceinture autour de ma taille et la laisse reposer sur mes hanches. Je me sens comme une princesse du Moyen-âge tout à coup. Puis j'attache mes cheveux encore bien humides en chignon. Après avoir rassemblé mes vêtements sales, je quitte la pièce. Ilmarë est déjà là, assise sur un banc et son regard croise tout de suite le mien. Après s'être levée, elle me prend mes vêtements sales des mains et nous nous dirigeons vers ma chambre. Nous repassons dans le couloir aux tapisseries, sur lesquelles mon regard s'attarde à nouveau. L'une d'entre elles attire particulièrement mon attention. Je m'arrête pour la contempler, et entend qu'Ilmarë en fait de même.

Une elfe aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs est représentée regardant mélancoliquement la mer. Elle est magnifique.

**- Qui est-ce ?**

**- C'est Nimrodel, vierge elfique de la Lorien. **

**- Elle paraît si triste.**

**- Elle attend le retour d'Amroth, roi des elfes de jadis, parti en mer vers l'Ouest. Mais jamais il n'est revenu.**

**- Et qu'est-elle devenue ? **

Ilmarë tourne ses yeux tristes vers moi.

**- Elle est morte de chagrin. Son esprit veille à présent sur les bois de la Lothorien.**

* * *

A présent la nuit commence à tomber et je suis seule dans mon lit. Lorsque je suis revenue un peu plus tôt, j'ai eu l'agréable surprise de constater que mon sac et mes affaires avaient été déposés dans la chambre. L'écran de mon portable illumine la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Je regarde une nouvelle fois mes photos. Jack me manque terriblement. J'aimerais tant qu'il soit ici, avec moi... Non, pour être exacte, j'aimerais plutôt être à Paris, avec lui. Une larme s'échappe du coin de mon œil et s'écrase sur l'oreiller. J'éteins mon portable avant de le poser à côté de moi. Autant économiser la batterie qu'il me reste. L'atmosphère est chaude, et le son de l'eau vive des cascades retentit dans ma chambre. Nous sommes en automne, mais le soir est empli d'une légère senteur d'arbre et de fleurs, comme si l'été s'attardait encore à Fondcombe. Il est difficile de croire que tant de malheurs vont bientôt déferler sur la Terre du Milieu.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Voilà, un petit chapitre qui fixe un peu mieux le contexte de l'histoire et la découverte de la cité elfique. De nouvelles rencontres sont prévues pour Anna dans la suite ! Des idées sur leur identités ?

Bisous tout le monde (et à très vite) !


	5. chapitre 5 : Bilbon Sacquet

Salut tout le monde !

Alors, y'en a-t'il parmi vous qui sont allé(e)s voir la Désolation de Smaug ?! Pour ma part, mercredi c'était soirée HOBBIT avec une douzaine d'amis (le premier volet au vidéoproj' dans mon appart' et le 2e au cinéma =)

Vous avez pensé quoi du film ?

Et de notre ami Bilbon ?

Tiens, en parlant de Bilbon (wahou la transition), place au chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Bilbon Sacquet**

Le lendemain, il fait jour quand je me réveille. Je n'ai presque pas dormi de la nuit. C'était impossible. Trop de questions, trop d'inquiétudes pour ma pauvre petite tête... Mon ventre gargouille, je prends donc une pomme et un morceau de l'espèce de galette. En m'asseyant pour déjeuner, je réalise qu'hier je n'ai pas mangé de la journée, mis à part cette étrange galette. Ce qui est étonnant, c'est que je n'ai à aucun moment ressenti de la faim.

_C'est surement ce pain elfique hyper-protéiné ... Comment s'appelle-t'il déjà ?.._

Je recherche son nom pendant tout le temps de mon déjeuner, mais pas moyen de m'en souvenir. Il me semble que la dernière fois que j'ai lu le Seigneur des Anneaux, c'était il y a environs trois ans. Bien que je me souvienne du déroulement de l'histoire, j'ai un peu de mal à me rappeler tous les détails. Rassasiée, je jette un regard dans la chambre, cherchant quoi faire.

* * *

La journée s'écoule lentement, et je suis toujours cloîtrée dans la chambre. J'en connais à présent tous les recoins, tous les détails. J'ai refait le lit, déballé mes affaires, les ai triées, puis rangées, je me suis recouchée, puis levée à nouveau, refait le lit... j'ai tourné en rond, observé la vallée ensoleillée depuis le balcon durant ce qui me semble des heures. Je me rends compte que le soleil arrive seulement à son zénith.

_C'est pas vrai, cela ne doit faire que deux heures que je suis réveillée... _

Je n'en peux plus d'être là... Elrond a bien dit que j'étais invitée, alors je crois qu'une petite visite des lieux s'impose. La porte émet un léger grincement alors que je l'ouvre lentement. Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, il n'y a personne sur le seuil. Mes pas me guident timidement à travers le couloir. Un calme olympien règne dans ces lieux, comme s'ils étaient vides. Je ne croise d'ailleurs aucun elfe. Je dépasse l'escalier en pierres que j'ai emprunté la veille, et finit par déboucher sur une terrasse. Je m'approche de la vallée escarpée et jette un regard en bas. Tout au fond j'aperçois une rivière coulée.

**- Je ne me pencherais pas trop si j'étais vous.**

Je sursaute et me retourne brusquement. Non loin de moi, se tient assis sur un banc... Bilbon Sacquet. Il est comme je l'imaginais, un vieil homme au visage sympathique, vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une chemise beige recouverte par un veston de velours rouge. Une sorte de foulard en soie est noué autour de son cou et rentre dans son veston. Même si je ne l'avais pas connu au travers les livres, j'aurais deviné qu'il était assez fortuné.

**- Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous faire peur, me dit-il en riant.**

**- Il n'y a pas de mal.**

Le vieil hobbit est assis au milieu de nombreux papiers. Des cartes, des écrits, des livres jonchent le banc. Je m'approche timidement.

**- C'est la première fois que je vous vois à Fonbcombe. De loin, j'aurais pu vous confondre avec une elfe ! **

**- C'est parce que je viens d'arriver, dis-je en rougissant.**

_Moi, une elfe ?! HA HA HA_

**- Pardonnez ma curiosité, mais d'où venez-vous ?**

**- D'assez loin... **

**- Tant de mystères! Rit le hobbit. Vous devez donc être la jeune femme que les gardes ont capturé dans la forêt.**

J'étouffe un toussotement tellement je suis surprise. Comment est-il au courant ? Bilbon a ses yeux rivés sur moi et voyant ma gène et mon étonnement, il ajoute :

**Sachez, demoiselle, que les hobbits sont de discrètes personnes, et que même les elfes ne peuvent leur cacher certains secrets ! **

**- Apparemment, je réponds en souriant. Je m'appelle Anna.**

**- Bilbon Sacquet, me répond le semi-homme en me tendant sa main que je m'empresse de serrer.**

**- Vous travailler sur un livre ?**

Bilbon m'invite à m'assoir et commence à me raconter ses aventures. J'étais loin d'imaginer que je m'attirerai la sympathie du hobbit aussi facilement. Je me laisse emporter par ses récits, et je ne vois pas le temps s'écouler.

* * *

Toute cette situation est tellement folle. Et plus j'essaie d'y réfléchir, plus j'ai moi-même l'impression de perdre la tête. Je décide donc d'arrêter d'essayer de comprendre, de trouver une logique à ma présence ici. Je me laisse doucement porter par la voix du hobbit. Je suis absorbée par tout ce qu'il me montre, notamment ses cartes. Faites à la main, elles détaillent une bonne partie de la Terre du Milieu. Mon regard s'attarde sur le Rohan, le Gondor et enfin plus longuement sur le Mordor.

**- Et où se trouve la Moria ?**

**- Ici, sous trois sommets des Monts Brumeux : Caradhars, Celebdil et Fanuidhol, m'indique Bilbon en me désignant les lieux sur la carte. Anna, que diriez-vous d'aller prendre le déjeuner ? **

L'appétit des hobbits est donc fidèle aux souvenirs de mes lectures. Je souris avant d'acquiescer. Bilbon se lève, et je l'aide à rassembler ses affaires. Une fois debout, je réalise vraiment la différence de taille entre nous deux. Il n'est pas plus grand qu'un enfant d'une dizaine d'années. J'attrape une pile de papiers, et le suis à travers le palais.

Il ne faut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre ses appartements. Nous déposons ses affaires sur son bureau déjà bien encombré. Le hobbit s'affaire à préparer à manger dans une sorte de cheminée, tandis que je me promène dans la pièce. Celle-ci comporte une partie circulaire composée d'arcade ouvrant sur la vallée. Sur tout un pan mur, des étagères sont remplis de livres et d'objets étranges, surement amassés lors des nombreux voyages du hobbit. Il y a aussi deux gros coffres au beau milieu de la pièce. Après quelques minutes, Bilbo me tend une assiette remplie de pommes de terre et d'une saucisse. Le pain elfique m'a déjà bien assez nourri pour la journée, mais le fumet dégagé par le repas est trop appétissant. Je prends l'assiette, et nous nous asseyons autour d'un petite table rectangulaire. La première bouchée est un vrai délice. C'est la première fois en trois jours que je goûte à un plat chaud, et de la viande qui plus est.

**- Quel âge avez-vous, si ce n'est pas indiscrèt, je demande au hobbit, histoire de créer la conversation.**

**- J'ai eu 111 ans il y a trois semaines ! Vous auriez du voir la fête qui a été donnée ! Toute la comté était présente. C'était quelque chose ! **

**- Pourquoi être venu à Fondcombe ? La comté paraît pourtant si belle et conviviale...**

**- Ah... Fondcombe est une maison parfaite, que l'on aime manger, dormir, raconter des histoires ou chanter, ou que l'on préfère rester simplement à penser, ou encore un agréable mélange de tout cela. Le seul fait de se trouver là est un remède à la fatigue, me dit-il avant d'ajouter en me lançant un regard, ainsi qu'à la peur et à la tristesse. Et je dois dire qu'ici j'ai accès à quantité de documents et d'ouvrages pour m'aider à finir mon livre. D'ailleurs, j'ai besoin d'aller chercher de nouvelles cartes dans l'après-midi, et un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus. **

**- D'accord, dis-je en finissant une bouchée.**

* * *

Depuis le début de l'après-midi, j'assiste donc le hobbit dans ses recherches. Nous nous trouvons dans la bibliothèque d'Elrond. Bien qu'elle porte ce nom, Bilbon m'a expliqué elle n'est pas réservé à l'usage exclusif de son propriétaire, mais est mise à disposition des elfes, magiciens ou encore hobbits qui en ont le besoin. Le semi-homme cherche des livres bien précis, et je l'aide à parcourir les étalages, mais ce n'est pas très facile, la majorité des ouvrages étant en elfique. Je n'y comprend strictement rien. Bilbon a pris le temps de me montrer les différentes écritures et langues de la Terre du Milieu présente dans la bibliothèque. Il m'a présenté tout d'abord l'écriture des hommes, qui est semblable à la mienne mise à part qu'on dirait du vieux français, et dont la langue se nomme l'adûnaic. Puis le hobbit m'a montré le « khuzdul », langue des nains, dont l'écriture ressemble à des runes. Enfn j'ai découvert différents elfiques, j'en ai retenu deux, le quenya et le sindarin qui est parlé ici à Foncombe. Le problème est que je n'arrive toujours pas à les différencier. La seule aide que je peux donc fournir au hobbit et d'attraper certains livres trop hauts pour lui...

* * *

Le soleil descend lentement à mesure que l'après-midi s'écoule. je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure précise, et je réalise qu'il est assez difficile de vivre sans montre.

**- Le voilà !**

Bilbon me tire de mes pensées. Il tient dans ses mains un vieux manuscrit à la couverture d'un rouge passé. Il l'empile au dessus des ses papiers. Je l'aide ensuite à ranger, avant que nous quittions la bibliothèque. Je frissonne une fois dehors, la fine robe que je porte ne m'empêche pas de sentir la fraicheur et l'humidité du soir tombant. En marchant vers les appartement du hobbit, mes yeux parcourent le palais, et mon regard est attiré par une silhouette assise sur dans un jardin en contrebas. C'est une elfe, la première que je vois de la journée. Elle lit un livre adossée à un arbre. Ses cheveux sombres contrastent avec ses bras blanc qui semblent refléter la faible lumière du soleil couchant.

**- Qui est-ce, je demande doucement à Bilbon.**

**- Oh, c'est Arwen Undomiel, dame du soir et fille du seigneur Elrond.**

Je m'en doutais en fait. Même de loin je ressens la sagesse et la beauté émanant de l'elfe. Elle a l'air jeune, presque du même âge que moi, malgré qu'elle ait quelques milliers d'années de plus. Sa pâleur lui donne un air fragile, mais je sais que ce n'est qu'une apparence, et qu'elle regorge de courage. Je me souviens du fameux passage dans le livre où elle est poursuivie par les Nazguls lorsqu'elle ramène...

_Attendez une seconde..._

… Frodon à Foncombe.

L'anniversaire de Bilbon a eu lieu il y a trois semaines, Frodon et Sam doivent donc s'être mis en route pour Bree ! Et rencontrer Aragorn ! Et Arwen est sensée les retrouver peu de temps après... Alors pourquoi est-elle toujours là ?!

**- Excusez-moi Bilbon...**

Sans réfléchir, je fais demi-tour en courant et dévale un escalier de pierres en parti recouvert par le lierre avant d'atteindre le jardin. L'elfe a levé son regard de sa lecture et me fixe, intriguée. Mais maintenant que je suis là, je me sens ridicule. Comment lui dire ?

_Euh salut Arwen, je veux pas te presser mais faudrait que tu partes vite fait retrouver ton homme et le neveu de Bilbon._

**- Vous semblez bouleversée.**

La voix mélodieuse de l'elfe s'élève dans le jardin. Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi beau. J'ai du mal à respirer, à cause de ma course et de ma panique.

**- Je suis...**

**- Comment puis-je vous aider, Anna Auffret ? Me demande-t'elle en se levant, laissant son livre sur le banc.**

**- Vous... vous connaissez mon nom ?**

**- Tout le monde ici le connait. Mon père m'a parlé de vous.**

Je sens le rouge me monter légèrement aux joues. Tandis qu'Arwen se rapproche, je remarque qu'elle est, sous la forme féminine, si semblable à Elrond qu'il est évident qu'elle est sa fille. Son regard gris s'attarde un instant sur l'anneau à mon doigt avant de revenir à mon visage, attendant que je m'exprime.

**- C'est un peu difficile à expliquer... Je crois que le neveu de Bilbon, Frodon, et trois autres hobbits sont en route pour Fondcombe. Ils ont croisé Aragorn sur leur chemin... enfin à Bree. Et c'est lui qui va les guider jusqu'ici. Mais des Nazguls sont à leur poursuite, Frodon va être blessé...**

_Pathétique ma pauvre... Tu vas vraiment passer pour une folle..._

**- Savez-vous où ils se trouvent ?**

**- Près d'une ancienne tour de garde je crois...**

**- Le Mont Venteux ?**

**- Oui ! C'est ça.**

**- Il me faut parler à mon père.**

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, Arwen s'éclipse rapidement dans le palais, et je reste là, toute seule. Il fait presque totalement nuit maintenant, et les lumières de chandelles et lampes commencent à illuminer Fondcombe. Je frissonne dans la fraicheur du soir, et décide de retourner à ma chambre. Seulement, je ne connais pas cette partie du palais...

* * *

En essayant de retrouver mon chemin, j'entends des voix s'élever. Des chants elfiques ! Je me laisse portée vers la provenance de leurs voix et finis par atteindre la terrasse où j'ai rencontré Bilbon plus tôt dans la journée. Sur le même banc où je me suis assise avec le hobbit se trouvent deux elfes. La première chante de sa voix cristalline tandis que l'autre joue de la harpe. Je m'attarde quelques minutes à les écouter, mais le son de leur mélodie est soudain couvert par des bruits de sabots. Curieuse, je me penche vers le balcon, et au loin, je distingue un silhouette sombre sur un cheval. Arwen ! L'elfe emprunte un pont de pierres avant de quitter Fondcombe.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Alors ? =)


	6. Chapitre 6 : les Nains d'Erebor

HELLO, me revoilà déjà =)

Merci d'être toujours un peu plus à suivre ma fiction, je suis très contente (sourire jusqu'aux oreilles)

Et oui, comme vous avez pu le constater dans le chapitre 5, c'est bien Anna qui a prévenu Arwen d'aller secourir Frodon et compagnie ! J'essaie de donner un peu plus d'importance à cette petite héroïne au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance... Il faut dire que dans les films ce détail m'a toujours un peu perturbé, comment Arwen est-elle au courant qu'il faut aller chercher Frodon ? Elle passée là par hasard ? BREF,

place au chapitre, avec au programme ENCORE de nouvelle rencontres :

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Les nains d'Erebor**

Cela va faire trois ans que Jack et moi nous sommes rencontrés. Nous ne nous sommes presque jamais quittés. Nous suivons les mêmes études, habitons le même quartier, avons les mêmes centres d'intérets. On peut dire que nous sommes une sorte de couple fusionnel. Une vraie passion amoureuse. Je me souviens de la première fois où je l'ai vu... Je venais d'arriver à l'université après avoir eu mon bac, et lui était déjà en troisième année. J'étais invité à une pendaison de crémaillère organisée par des étudiants. En arrivant à la soirée, je l'ai tout de suite vu. Il buvait une bière, appuyé nonchalamment sur une fenêtre. Ses cheveux châtains roux étaient ébouriffés par la brise légère. Je nous revois comme si c'était hier, moi toute timide, et lui qui a su tout de suite me mettre à l'aise. Ce fut un vrai coup de foudre réciproque. Dès le début, nous avons vécu une véritable passion. Nous ne nous quittions jamais, nous partagions les mêmes centres d'intérêts, le même humour, et niveau sexuel c'était... Wahou. Notre relation s'est officialisée au fil du temps. Je l'ai présenté à mes parents et lui à sa famille, en Angleterre. Je nous revois à Crawley, sa ville natale, pas loin de Londres...

Au fond de mon lit, je ressasse mes souvenirs depuis ce qui me semble être des heures. Ça doit être le milieu de la nuit, et je ne parviens pas à trouver le sommeil. Ou alors quand j'y arrive enfin, je suis réveillée par des cauchemars angoissants. Mon corps et mon esprit semblent avoir finalement accepter ma situation actuelle, bien qu'elle soit complétement irréaliste. Mais la peur, le dénie et la colère ont maintenant laissés place à la la mélancolie. J'essaie d'être optimiste, mais j'ai l'impression que je ne reverrai jamais les gens que j'aime. Toutes ces pensées m'empêchent de dormir...

* * *

Le lendemain, tout comme les trois derniers jours, c'est donc avec les yeux encore cernés que je me lève. Une sorte de routine s'est installée : Ilmarë m'apporte du linge propre et de la nourriture dans la matinée, puis j'ai pris l'habitude de rejoindre Bilbon pour l'assister dans ses recherches. Ce rôle consiste à aller lui chercher ce qu'il me demande (un livre, une carte, du thé...), pendant qu'il complète les pages de son manuscrit. Le fait d'être avec le hobbit me permet de ne pas rester seule et de ne pas ressasser mes pensées sombres durant la journée. De temps à autre il me raconte une anecdote à mesure qu'il écrit son aventure. Le midi nous déjeunons dans ses appartements. Il semble qu'une sorte d'accord silencieux se soit installé entre nous : je l'aide sans broncher, et en échange il ne me pose pas de questions personnelles. Je ne me sens pas capable de lui expliquer d'où je viens, nos mondes sont trop différents. Durant le temps du déjeuner, je lui explique malgré tout certaines choses, sans trop les détaillés pour qu'elles lui paraissent plausibles. Je lui ai par exemple ditque j'étudiais l'histoire de l'Art, que j'habitais dans une grande cité, dans un pays où il n'y avait pas d'elfes ou de nains.

Durant les après-midi, nous sortons souvent de ses appartements. Bilbon aime travailler dehors, alors pendant qu'il écrit dans les jardins, sous les arbres ou près des fontaines, j'explore un peu le palais. Cet après-midi ne déroge pas à la règle. Le hobbit est assis sur un banc derrière moi, tandis que je contemple une nouvelle fois la vallée depuis la terrasse au-dessus de la rive escarpée. Tout à coup, mon regard est attiré par quatre silhouettes à cheval au loin, sur le passage le long de la montagne. Ma main vient se poser sur mon front pour empêcher la lumière du soleil de m'éblouir. A mesure que les silhouettes avancent vers Fondcombe, je me rend compte que leurs montures que j'avais pris pour des chevaux sont en réalité des poneys. Et leurs cavaliers m'apparaissent plutôt trapus.

**- Bilbon ! Venez-voir, il y des nains !**

**- Des nains ? **

J'entends des bruissements de papiers derrière moi suivis par des bruits de pas, avant que le hobbit se retrouve à côté de moi à observer les arrivants.

**- Ça alors pour une surprise ! Ce sont des nains d'Erebor, le royaume sous la montagne. Venez !**

_Erebor ! La montagne où Bilbon et les nains ont vaincu le dragon ! _

Le hobbit est déjà en route, laissant tous ces travaux en plan, et je m'empresse de le suivre. Après avoir dévalé un certain nombre d'escaliers, nous arrivons dans ce qui semble être un hall. En contrebas, les nains finissent de traverser un étroit pont de pierres avant de franchir une entrée marquée de deux grandes statues représentant des soldats elfes. Les poneys s'arretent docilement dans une place circulaire. Bilbon est déjà en bas des quelques marches qui nous séparent des nains. Ces derniers descendent plus ou moins facilement des poneys et s'avancent. Un nain particulièrement gros manque d'ailleurs de perdre l'équilibre. Si la vue des elfes m'avait impressionnée de part leur beauté, celle des nains me laisse bouche-bée de part leur allure puissante et guerrière.

**- Bilbon Sacquet ! S'exclame le plus vieux. Quelle bonne surprise !**

**- Bien le bonjour à vous Gloïn ! Je vois que vous êtes venu avec votre fils. Bofur ! S'exclame ensuite le hobbit en donnant une accolade à un nain à la barbe d'un brun presque noir. Nori ! Bombur ! **

**- Cela fait bien longtemps que nous nous étions vu cher hobbit, répond le plus gros des nains qui doit donc s'appeler Bombur.**

Une ombre se faufile à côté de moi, me faisant sursauter. Je parviens à retenir mon cri de surprise en constatant qu'il s'agit d'Elrond. Il descend les marches en direction des nains. Derrière lui, quelques elfes le suivent.

**- Soyez les bienvenus à Fondcombe.**

Elrond laisse ensuite passer les nains et Bilbon, avant de fermer la marche. Les elfes guident toute la compagnie, qui m'adresse un bref salut en passant devant moi. Le hobbit me lance un clin d'œil avant de continuer sa discussion avec ses vieux amis. Je commence à me sentir de trop... Arrivé à mon niveau, Elrond s'arrête. Son regard est sévère et je me sens mal tout à coup. Il attend que tous les nains aient disparus à l'intérieur.

**- Arwen est partie il y a cinq jours, suivant ainsi vos conseils, m'annonce-t'il. J'ai perçu son retour imminent.**

Je suis aussitôt soulagée en entendant sa dernière phrase, et j'ose de nouveau respirer.

**- Mais j'ai également perçu une grande détresse et une ombre se propageant avec elle. Anna, en connaitriez-vous la cause ?**

**- Je crois que Frodon a été blessé... Par un des Nazguls. **

Le regard d'Elrond se durci à l'entente de ce mot.

**- Alors le mal qui le ronge est plus grave que ce que je ne pensais. L'esprit de la Bruinen s'est éveillée et la rivière a protégé nos terres. Arwen ne doit plus être qu'à quelques heures de Fondcombe.**

_Arwen a donc échappé aux Nazguls. Tout se déroule comme prévu._

**- Un repas sera donné ce soir à l'occasion de l'arrivée des nains d'Eredor, vous êtes la bienvenue pour y assister, me dit Elrond avant de se diriger à son tour vers le palais.**

Je me retrouve seule. Un diner ? Pourquoi pas après tout. Ce sera la première fois que je ne mange pas seule dans ma chambre. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je retourne au banc où Bilbon a laissé tous ses écrits, avec l'intention de les ramener dans ses appartements. Les bras chargés, je parcours les quelques couloirs qui me sépare de son bureau. Il n'y a personne quand j'entre. Le hobbit doit être resté avec les nains. Je dépose tous ses papiers sur sa table de travail et m'attarde à regarder une nouvelle fois les étranges objets disposés un peu partout dans la pièce. Un coffre en bois de taille moyenne attise ma curiosité. Je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué jusqu'à maintenant.

_La curiosité est un vilain défaut Anna..._

Me fichant de ce que me dit ma conscience, je m'agenouille devant le coffre et l'ouvre. A l'intérieur se trouve un objet brillant, une sorte de tissu argentée qui paraît assez lourd. Je l'attrape délicatement, il est plus léger que je ne le pensais et il est froid comme la glace. Je sors totalement l'objet et le déplie. C'est une petite cotte de maille particulièrement travaillée, et presque aussi souple que de la toile, ce qui explique pourquoi je l'ai confondu avec du tissu. La lumière de la pièce produit des reflets blancs sur le métal.

_Du mithril... _

Soudain consciente de la valeur de ce que je tiens entre mes mains, je ma hâte de remettre la cotte de maille à sa place et de refermer le coffre, avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Des elfes jouent de la flûte et de la harpe, mais leur musique est vite couverte par les voix fortes et graves des nains. Le repas, ou plutôt le banquet, se déroule en extérieur, à la lumière du soleil couchant. Elrond m'a présenté aux nouveaux venus comme une invité de Fondcombe, mais ne s'est pas trop étalé sur le sujet. L'elfe préside la table mais je le vois à peine toucher à la nourriture. Mon assiette à moi est remplie de fruits, de pain et de viande. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à la quantité de nourriture qu'ingurgite les nouveaux arrivants, en particulier l'énorme nain nommé Bombur, si je me souviens bien. Bilbon est en pleine conversation avec Bofur. A ma droite est assis un nain d'aspect important, richement vêtu. Sa barbe rousse est tellement longue qu'elle repose sur ses genoux.

_Je me demande depuis combien de temps il ne l'a pas coupé... _

**- Gimli, pour vous servir gente dame, me dit-il en me saluant.**

**- Anna. Etes-vous le fils de Gloïn ? **

**- Tout juste. Il est curieux que les elfes reçoivent des invités de la race des hommes en leurs terres. Y'a-t'il une raison précise à votre venue ? Mais peut-être ne devrais-je pas poser de questions aussi précises, puisqu'Elrond ne paraît pas disposé à parler de cela ? **

**- Je ne crois pas pouvoir en parler en effet, pour le moment en tout cas... Mais il est aussi curieux que les elfes reçoivent des nains en invités, je pensais que vos deux races étaient en conflit...**

**- En vérité, me répond Gimli, Elrond s'est montré bienveillant envers les nains dans le passé, lorsqu'eux et Bilbon ont eu besoin de son aide, malgré les nombreuses différences de nos deux peuples. C'est pourquoi il n'y a pas d'hostilité entre mon peuple et Fondcombe. Mais sachez qu'il existe de nombreux autres elfes en Terre du Milieu, qui n'ont pas la bienveillance de leurs cousins de l'Ouest. Nous sommes donc toujours en conflits avec les peuples de la Forêt Noire, qui nous ont trahis par le passé.**

Gimli se met alors à parler de son peuple, et les autres convives se joignent bientôt à notre conversation. L'agitation et la bonne humeur qui règne à la table a le don de m'égayer, et pour la première fois, j'ai la sensation de m'amuser. Enfin de « m'amuser » c'est un bien grand mot, disons plutôt de profiter du moment présent. Plus la bière coule à flot, plus les nains rient, crient et chantent. Ils ont entrepris de me faire l'étalage de toutes leurs connaissances en une soirée.

**- Nous avons fait de belles choses ! s'exclame Gloïn. Et nous faisons de bonnes armures et des épées acérées.**

**- Mais nous ne pouvons pas rivaliser avec le travail de nos pères, ajoute Nori. Nous ne pouvons pas fabriquer des cottes de mailles ou des lames valant celles qui furent faites avant la venue du dragon...**

**- C'est dans l'exploitation minière et la construction que nous avons dépassé les anciens ! M'indique Gimli. Vous devriez voir les salles et les rues caverneuses de la Moria. Ses voûtes sculptées comme des arbres sous terre...**

_J'espère au contraire ne jamais les voir..._

**- La Moria ! S'exclame alors Gloïn. Longtemps sont restés vides ses vastes demeures, et pendant longtemps nul nain n'a osé passer les portes de Khazag-dûm. Mais Balïn y emmena avec lui Ori et Oïn, et nombre des nôtres il y a près de trente ans.**

* * *

Je n'ai pas vu la soirée s'écouler, et alors que la nuit est tombée depuis plusieurs heures et que les nains sont toujours attablés, un elfe aux cheveux bruns vêtu comme un soldat fait son arrivée sur la terrasse. L'inquiétude habite son regard. Il s'incline devant Elrond avant de s'adresser à lui en elfique. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui dit mais parvient à reconnaître le nom d'Arwen. Elrond se lève aussitôt, et quitte la table en s'excusant auprès de nous. Arwen est surement revenue, accompagné de Frodon. Après quelques instants de réflexion, je quitte à mon tour la table an prétextant être fatiguée. Les nains me saluent et alors que je m'apprête à rentrer, je me retourne vers le hobbit.

**- Au fait Bilbon, j'ai rangé vos travaux dans votre bureau.**

**- Ah très bien ! S'exclame-t'il en me souriant. Merci beaucoup Anna, passez une bonne nuit. **

Après cela je tente de trouver mon chemin à l'intérieur. Une elfe sort d'une galerie en courant. Trouvant ça étrange, je me dirige vers cette même galerie. J'entends des voix s'élevaient depuis un escalier, elles s'expriment en elfique. Curieuse, j'entreprends de gravir les marches le plus silencieusement possible. Une fois arrivée en haut, je reste cacher derrière un mur de pierres, et penche seulement ma tête vers l'origine des voix. Au fond d'un couloir seulement éclairé par la lumière pâle de la lune, j'aperçois Elrond dans l'encadrement d'une porte. L'elfe est en parti dissimulé par une silhouette plus petite qui me tourne le dos. L'elfe tend alors sa main blanche pour caresser la joue de l'inconnue, avant de refermer la porte de bois. Une fois seule, la silouhette encapuchonnée se tourne directement vers mois, avant que j'ai la moindre chance de me cacher.

_Et merde ! _

Je reconnais tout de suite les traits du visage de l'elfe.

**- Dame Arwen ! Quand êtes-vous revenue ?**

**- I peine une heure, me répond-elle d'une voie douce tout en s'approchant. Vos conseils étaient les bons. Mon père doit à présent guérir Frodon.**

L'elfe semble épuisée. Ses cheveux sont en bataille et son visage est salie par la poussière de son voyage. Une légère coupure orne sa joue pâle.

**- Et les autres ? Je demande inquiète.**

**- Ils sont en chemin, chassez maintenant l'inquiétude de votre esprit. **

Je souris à l'elfe. C'est la seule personne, avec Bilbon, qui ne s'est pas montrée méfiante envers moi.

**- Nous devrions à présent toutes les deux aller nous reposer, car je sens que de futurs événements mouvementés vont bientôt prendre place. Marchez donc avec moi.**

Je me dirige donc vers les appartements, aux côtés d'Arwen. Malgré la fatigue, la beauté qui l'habite est toujours là, ses pas sont légers et ses mouvements gracieux. Moi, je me sens maladroite et lourde.

_Surtout après ce que je viens de manger..._

**- Il ne doit pas être facile d'être loin de chez vous, et j'ai de la peine en imaginant la douleur que vous devez ressentir. Je ressens une grande tristesse émanant de votre âme. Sachez que les elfes feront ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour vous aider à rentrer chez vous. Pour ce soir dormez tranquille, vous êtes en sécurité en ces lieux.**

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Une petite review pour me donner vos avis ? ou mieux pour m'encourager ? ou pire pour me critiquer ? =) ALLEZ-Y JE PRENDS TOUT à bras ouverts !

Sur ceux, bonne fin de W-E


	7. Chapitre 7 : Destin

**HEY ! **

**Aujourd'hui petite introduction de remerciements (parce que je ne l'ai pas encore fait, shame on me):**

Tout d'abord merci à Aya72, qui m'a posté ma première review de tous les temps ! Et je m'en souviendrai toute ma viiiiie (enfin j'essayerai =)

Merci à Blue Pyro kiseru au bec, Mlody, annadriya, qui ont semblé aimer le début de l'histoire et m'ont encourager !

Merci Lehonora, son avis critique m'a été fort utile, et me booste pour améliorer la suite !

ET merci à Delphlys, ces reviews me font chaud au coeur (ça vire mélodramatique=) même si sa relation avec Smaug est quelque peu... étrange =)

**ET MAINTENANT... le moment que vous attendiez tous...**

_**roulements de tambours**_

_(gros suspens de malade)_

**TADAM !**

**=)**

**LA SUITE !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Destin**

De légers coups frappés à la porte me réveillent. Je m'assied en sursaut au milieu du lit. Je suis surprise de constater qu'il fait déjà jour. J'ai dormi comme une masse. C'est bien la première fois. Aucun cauchemar, aucune angoisse ou autre terreur nocturne ne m'a réveillé. La porte fini par s'ouvrir alors que je n'ai toujours rien répondu, laissant apparaître Ilmarë. L'elfe a les bras chargés de linge. Je reconnais tout de suite mes vêtements, ma veste de tailleur, ma blouse, mon pantalon, et... mes sous-vêtements, qu'elle dépose au bout de mon lit. Je ne sais pas comment cela est possible, mais ils sont parfaitement propres. En prenant ma veste dans mes mains, je remarque que les trous ont été recousus si parfaitement qu'il est impossible de deviner qu'elle a un jour été déchirée.

**- Merci, dis-je en regardant pleine de gratitude Ilmarë. Merci beaucoup.**

L'elfe me sourit avant de quitter la pièce. Je me hâte d'enfiler mes affaires. Cela me fait un bien fou. Les robes elfiques sont magnifiques bien entendu, mais je me sens plus moi-même dans mes vêtements. C'est une sensation difficile à expliquer, mais ces bouts de tissu me rattachent à chez moi, et me prouvent que je ne suis pas totalement folle.

Comme tous les matins, je me dirige ensuite vers les appartements de Bilbon. La vallée est encore plongée dans l'ombre, mais le soleil éclaire déjà les falaises les plus hautes. Je suis surprise de trouver le bureau du hobbit vide. Je le cherche du regard à travers les arcades, mais il n'est nulle part.

_Il doit surement veiller sur Frodon._

Je passe donc ma matinée seule dans ma chambre, à tourner en rond, comme durant mes premiers jours à Fondcombe. Cela fait une semaine que je suis ici. Je n'ai pas recroiser Elrond mis à part au banquet organisé pour les nains. Apparemment l'elfe n'a pas souhaité s'entretenir avec moi. Il cherche surement une solution pour me ramener chez moi. L'ennui me gagne rapidement, ainsi que la nostalgie.

_Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour avoir un ordinateur, là tout de suite..._

* * *

La nuit est tombée, et Ilmarë se présente à nouveau dans ma chambre.

**- Le seigneur Elrond souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous de toute urgence.**

**- Ah bon? C'est pas trop tôt. Vous savez pourquoi ?**

L'elfe secoue la tête, et je m'empresse de la suivre à travers le palais. L'euphorie me gagne.

_Je vais rentrer chez moi, ca y est ! _

Je danse presque en marchant, mais me calme vite en voyant le regard étrange que me lance Ilmarë. J'ai eu tout le temps d'inventer un scénario pour expliquer ma disparition à Jack, mes parents et à la police durant ma très longue journée d'ennuis. Je leur raconterai que, sur un coup de folie lié au stress des examens, j'ai pris un billet de train et suis partie en vacances, dans le Sud, pour voir la mer et le soleil...

_Bon, j'avoue que ce n'est pas la meilleure excuse du monde..._

Des torches et des chandelles éclairent notre chemin et projettent une lumière vacillante sur les murs ornés de plantes. Nous passons près du lieu où s'est déroulé le repas de la veille et j'entends au loin les nains parler et chanter. Ilmarë me conduit ensuite dans des parties de Fondcombe où je ne suis encore jamais allée. Nous traversons un large couloir, et nous arrêtons devant des doubles-portes en bois sculptées de lierres et de fleurs. Elle me fait signe d'entrer. Anxieuse, je toque discrètement à la porte avant de pénétrer dans une pièce sombre. Les murs sont hauts et recouverts de peintures et tapisseries. Au fond se trouve, entre deux colonnes sculptées, un feu clair brulant dans un grand âtre. Elrond se tient devant ce feu, et son regard me transperce aussitôt que j'entre dans la pièce. La lumière dorée du feu joue sur son visage et chatoie dans ses cheveux. Je grommèle un vague bonsoir, de nouveau intimidée face à la prestance de l'elfe.

**- Anna Auffret, il y a quelqu'un avec qui j'aimerais que vous vous entreteniez, me dit-il, son regard me lâchant pour se diriger vers un point derrière moi.**

Je me retourne et remarque alors, dans la partie de la pièce la plus éloignée du feu, une forme assise dans un fauteuil. A côté sont posés sur une table une tasse fumante et du pain elfique. La silhouette semble porter de longs vêtements qui lui recouvrent le corps jusqu'aux pieds. Soudain, elle se lève et s'approche de la lumière. A mesure que son visage s'éclaire, je distingue une barbe et de longs cheveux gris recouvrir ses habits, gris eux aussi.

**- Gandalf..., m'échappe dans un murmure.**

**- Gandalf, oui c'est ainsi que me nomme, Gandalf le gris, me dit le vieil homme d'une voix profonde. Bien qu'il me soit curieux que vous ayez connaissance de mon nom. **

**- J'ai parlé à Gandalf des circonstances étranges de votre arrivée, annonce ensuite Elrond qui m'a rejoint. Il serait plus aisé que vous lui expliquiez votre situation.**

Le magicien me fixe toujours de son regard curieux et pénétrant, avant d'aller s'assoir à une table sous l'invitation d'Elrond. Je rejoins les deux hommes, de plus en plus intimidée. De la sueur perle sur mon front et dans le creux de mes mains. Je commence donc à lui répéter le même discours que celui que j'ai tenu à Elrond quelques jour plus tôt. Comment j'avais trouvé Narya, comment je mettais faite attrapée par les elfes et amenée à Fondcombe. Puis je lui explique qu'il existe des livres dans mon monde retraçant les événements qui sont en train de se dérouler.

- … **J'ai alors indiqué à Arwen ce que je savais, et elle est allée chercher Frodon. Et je ne pense pas trop m'avancer en disant que vous n'avez pas pu rejoindre les hobbits à Bree parce que, si je ne me trompe pas, vous étiez retenu par Saroumane en Isengard. **

Je me tais. Gandalf et Elrond me fixent. Le regard du magicien est si perçant que j'ai l'impression qu'il fouille mon âme.

- **Vos dires sont exacts, annonce alors Gandalf. Les connaissances dont vous disposez représente un grand pouvoir. Il y a bien des pouvoirs dans le monde, pour le bien comme pour le mal. Si vous veniez à tomber dans l'ombre de Sauron, je n'ose imaginer les conséquences désastreuses sur la Terre du Milieu et les êtres qui la peuplent. **

**- Néanmoins, interrompt Elrond, Anna a su prouver que son cœur ne penchait du côté des ténèbres, en m'empêchant de recquérir l'aide de Saroumane.**

_Et ouais !_

**- Mais les espions de Saroumane sont partout, réplique Gandalf. Et je crains qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une question de temps avant qu'il ne passe à l'attaque.**

**- L'Anneau ne peut rester à Fondcombe. Mais cela vous le savez déjà, déclare ensuite Elrond en nous regardant. Si une communauté doit être formée pour le détruire, alors elle le sera. **

Un long silence suit la déclaration du seigneur elfe. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'ose ouvrir la bouche :

**- Alors, pouvez-vous me renvoyer chez moi ?**

**- Votre venue en même temps que la découverte de l'Anneau Unique ne peuvent pas être due au hasard, me répond le magicien d'un ton solennel. Votre destin m'apparait clairement lié au sort de cet Anneau. Il me semble que vous devrez prendre part à cette quête. **

**- Quoi?!**

Je reste la bouche grande ouverte, ahurie. Ils n'y pensent pas sérieusement.

_Moi, un membre de la communauté ?!_

**- Mais, attendez, je croyais que vous deviez me renvoyer chez moi, dis-je alors à l'attention d'Elrond. C'était le marché ! Il n'a jamais été question que je reste ! **

Je regarde pleine d'espoir l'elfe. Il va le dire à Gandalf. Lui dire de me ramener.

**- Je crains que Gandalf n'ait raison. Il a parlé sagement.**

_C'est pas vrai ?! Il me trahi ! _

**- Vous êtes sérieux ?! Je n'ai rien à faire ici ! Et encore moins avec la communauté. Je ne suis pas du tout sportive, quand je marche plus de deux heures je suis essoufflée, alors vous m'imaginez traverser la Terre du Milieu ? Je ne sais même pas me battre ! Non vraiment, c'est hors de question.**

Le silence s'installe à nouveau après ma tirade désespérée. Petit à petit, en observant les visages de l'elfe et du magicien, je comprends avec horreur que leur décision est prise. Rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne la changera. L'atmosphère sécurisante que je me suis efforcée de créer ces derniers jours disparaît peu à peu. La panique m'envahit. Des images défilent dans ma tête, des orques me poursuivant, les ténèbres de la Moria, l'attaque des trolls... Toute couleur quitte mon visage, je sens que je vais m'évanouir. Gandalf et Elrond me regardent, préoccupés.

**- Je peux vous dire ce qu'il va se passer ! Dis-je en me raccrochant au mince espoir qu'il me reste. Vous saurez, et il ne servira à rien que je vienne...**

**- Hélas, ceci n'est pas possible. L'avenir ne doit pas nous être révélé, au risque de se trouver changé, me répond le magicien.**

**- Mais je n'y arriverai pas... je murmure. Je ne suis pas courageuse comme Frodon...**

_Oups !.._

Aussitôt, mes mains se plaquent sur ma bouche. Je rêverais en cet instant de me transformer en petite souris, et ainsi de me cacher des yeux de l'elfe et du magicien qui me fixent d'un air dur.

**- Ainsi c'est Frodon qui sera chargé de ce fardeau, soupire Gandalf qui me paraît soudain las.**

**- Le hobbit a déjà prouvé sa valeur en menant l'Anneau jusqu'à Fondcombe, ainsi que sa grande résistance face à son emprise.**

**- Comment va-t'il ? Je demande tout à coup.**

Elrond me regarde et un fin sourire étire ses lèvres.

**- Il est en voix de guérison, le poison quitte son corps, même si je crains que cette blessure reste à jamais en lui. Pour ce qui est de votre cas, Gandalf a parlé sagement, vous vous joindrez à la future communauté. **

Je tente d'ajouter quelque chose, mais le regard sévère d'Elrond m'en dissuade.

**- Vous représentez un atout certain pour le futur des peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu, qui paraît aujourd'hui si sombre. Il est de votre devoir de participer à cette quête.**

Je me sens lasse, je n'ai plus la force d'étaler des arguments en ma faveur. Je reste assise et attend en silence. Elrond me libère peu après, et je m'empresse de quitter la pièce. Je cours jusqu'à ma chambre, me trompant plusieurs fois de chemin, et claque violemment la porte. Une fois seule, je me sens devenir folle. Mon corps bouillonne de colère. Je me sens manipulée, utilisée sans avoir mon mot à dire.

_C'est du kidnapping ! _

Je saisie le premier objet se trouvant à proximité, une petit bougeoir et le balance en criant à travers la pièce. Il se fracasse contre le poteau d'une arcade et ses débris s'éparpillent sur le sol. Ma main est encore levée de par ce geste, et j'aperçois le rubis refléter la lumière de la pièce. Furieuse, je l'attrape et l'enlève.

**- TOUT CELA C'EST DE TA FAUTE !**

Puis je lance le bijou d'un geste rageur, avant de m'effondrer en pleurant sur mon lit. Je pleure jusqu'à ce que plus aucune larme ne veuille sortir de mon corps. Dans mon esprit, je m'imaginais déjà rester ici, à Fondcombe, et qu'Elrond m'aiderait à rentrer chez moi. J'avais imaginé que je ne resterai pas longtemps, que d'ici une ou deux semaines j'aurais retrouvé Jack, ma mère, mon père, mes amis. Pouvoir dormir dans mon propre lit, sortir en ville, regarder la télé ! Aller faire du shopping, lire un magasine féminin débile, manger un bon fast-food... Sortir danser en boîte de nuit, boire un chocolat dans un bar, prendre le métro et même aller en cours ! Avoir une conversation normale avec quelqu'un. C'est fou comme toutes ces choses plus ou moins futiles me manquent. Je n'aurais jamais pensé être si dépendante de tout ça. Mais c'est ma vie, c'est là-bas que je dois être. Et pas partir pour une quête aussi risquée...

* * *

La fatigue a du finir par avoir raison de moi, parce que je me réveille en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit. Je suis toujours allongée en travers du lit, le visage dans les draps. Ma colère s'est vidée mais je me sens bizarre. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer. L'insomnie a encore frappée. Une fois que mes yeux sont habitués à l'obscurité, je me lève et quitte la pièce. Marcher dans la fraicheur de la nuit me fait du bien. J'erre sur les jardins en terrasse, laissant ma main se balader sur les garde-corps en pierre des balcons. Je déambule dans le silence pesant de Fondcombe. Cet endroit, qui me paraissait encore si magique et fascinant en début d'après-midi, me donne maintenant l'impression d'être en prison.

En montant un escalier, je finis par arriver sur une terrasse circulaire. De l'autre côté, face à moi se trouve une galerie qui épouse la courbe de la terrasse, formée par plusieurs colonnes. J'aperçois une statue en pierre située entre deux colonnes. Elle semble scintiller sous les rayons de la lune. Intriguée, je traverse la terrasse et parcours la galerie silencieusement. Face à moi, un immense tableau s'étend sur le mur. Un homme en armure dorée brandit une épée brisée face à celui que je devine être Sauron. Ce dernier est effrayant, il est sombre et porte un masque de fer à travers lesquels apparaissent ses deux yeux enflammés.

_Isildur arrachant l'anneau de la main de Sauron._

Un frisson me parcourt, et je ressers ma veste contre moi. Je me retourne ensuite vers la statue. Elle représente une femme encapuchonnée tenant un plateau devant elle, sur lequel semble posé un objet. Je m'approche et grimpe les quelques marches qui me bloquent la vue. Devant moi, posées délicatement sur un drap de soie, se trouvent les fragments de l'épée brisée. Celle là même représentée sur la peinture derrière moi. Je laisse glisser mon doigt sur sa lame brisée, parcourant des fragments de phrases écrites en elfique.

**- Narsil... dis-je dans un murmure.**

**- Vous n'êtes pas une elfe.**

Je sursaute violemment, et me retourne. Quelqu'un se tient derrière moi. Un elfe. Je ne l'ai encore jamais vu à Fondcombe. Ses cheveux sont blonds et paraissent presque blancs avec la seule lumière de la lune. Il est vêtu de vert et de brun, et ses vêtements ne ressemblent pas vraiment aux tuniques légères de soies et de velours d'usage à Fondcombe. L'interrogation se lit dans son regard tandis qu'il m'observe. Ses yeux s'attardent un instant sur ma tenue. Les traits de son visage sont parfaits. De tous les elfes que j'ai vu jusqu'à présent, c'est surement le plus beau. Je deviens rouge de honte, comme une petite fille qu'on aurait attraper alors qu'elle faisait une bêtise...

**- Non, dis-je ne trouvant rien d'autre à répondre. **

Je baisse le tête et redescend les trois marches. Je n'ose plus regarder l'elfe dans les yeux. Je m'apprête à partir quand sa voix douce résonne :

**- Narsil essenya. Macil meletya. Telchar carneron Navarotesse.**

Je le regarde alors avec des yeux ronds. Je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'il vient de me dire.

**- Narsil est mon nom, épée puissante. Telchar me fabriqua en Nogrod. C'est ce qui était écrit, sur la lame, m'indiqua l'elfe.**

**- Ah d'accord... Merci... Bonne soirée.**

Je m'éclipse rapidement en direction de ma chambre.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Héhé, vous ne vous y attendiez pas à celle-là hein ? (à peine)


	8. chapitre 8 : Concernant les hobbits

**HELLO tout le monde =)**

**Pomisjurécraché je vais faire des efforts concernant les fautes d'orthographe (a), mais c'est vrai qu'en ayant la tête sur le chapitre quelques unes réussissent à m'échapper (les vilaines!) **

**BREF, la suite !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Concernant les hobbits**

Une douleur lancinante dans le ventre me réveille. Je bouge un peu dans le lit, quand je sens une chose étrange.

_Oh non... Dites moi que ce n'est pas ce que j'crois !_

Je m'assied doucement contre la tête de lit et soulève la couverture. C'est pire que ce que j'imaginais. Du sang a tâché tous les draps entre mes jambes. Une vague de panique monte en moi. Au moins cela explique pourquoi j'étais tant énervée hier. Je me lève rapidement, mais une fois debout la douleur me reprend. Je reste là, sans savoir quoi faire. Juste à cet instant, des coups sont frappés à ma porte. La panique me saisit. Je regarde de tous les côtés pour trouver un endroit au me cacher. Ilmarë fait son entrée. Je tente de me glisser derrière les rideaux, mais ses yeux d'elfe me voient avant que j'en ai le temps, et repèrent aussitôt le sang entre mes jambes. Ilmarë constate ensuite les dégâts sur le lit. Je baisse la tête. De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte. Je sens une main me serrer l'épaule.

**- Je suis désolée... dis-je la voix cassée.**

**- Venez, me répond la voix douce de l'elfe.**

Elle m'entraine vers le bout du lit et me fait assoir. Puis elle se dirige vers la seconde pièce. J'entends les bruits d'une armoire qui s'ouvre. Quelques instants plus tard, les voilages s'écartent et Ilmarë apparaît avec du linge et une bassine d'eau. Elle me les donne afin que je me nettoie et quitte ensuite ma chambre. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle revient avec une boite en bois. Elle s'assied à côté de moi. Ses doigts fins ouvrent le coffret. A l'intérieur, des petits compartiments contiennent chacun de la mousse végétale, des bandes de soie, et une sorte de petit bâton de 3 ou 4 centimètre en métal. Ilmarë attrape ce dernier, met de la mousse autour, et enroule le tout dans une bande de soie. A mesure qu'elle le fabrique, je devine de quoi il s'agit...

* * *

La fin de matinée, comme tous les précédentes, est ensoleillé. Il n'a pas plu une fois depuis mon arrivée, et je commence à soupçonner que ceci soit l'œuvre d'une certaine magie. Un rayon de soleil créé tout à coup un éclat doré près d'un rideau. Narya. Ma colère de la veille ne m'a toujours pas quitté. J'en veux à Elrond, à Gandalf, à tous les elfes, à cet endroit... Malgré tout, je ramasse la bague et la remet à mon doigt en soupirant.

Il y a au moins une personne ici contre qui je ne suis pas fâchée. Et je compte bien lui rendre une petite visite aujourd'hui. Décidée, je me dirige vers les appartements de Bilbon. Des voix se font entendre depuis ses appartements. Intriguée, je toque à la porte et entre. Bilbon est attablé avec deux autres hobbits. L'odeur d'une omelette me parvient et mon ventre creux gargouille aussitôt. Ils sont tellement absorbés par leur déjeuner qu'ils ne me remarquent pas tout de suite.

**- Anna ! Venez donc vous joindre à nous.**

Au son de la voix de Bilbon. Les deux jeunes hobbits cessent de parler et me regardent étrangement. Ne sont-ils pas sensés être trois ? J'esquisse un sourire et m'avance vers eux.

**- Bonjour messieurs.**

**- Bonjour chère demoiselle, me répond un des deux jeunes hobbits, tandis que l'autre, la bouche pleine, me tend son verre pour me saluer. Désirez-vous un peu d'omelette ? **

**- Avec plaisir, dis-je en m'asseyant.**

**- Je m'appelle Peregrin Touque, mais tout le monde m'appelle Pippin, m'indique celui qui à la bouche pleine. Et voici mon cousin Meriadoc Brandebouc.**

**- Mais tout le monde m'appelle Merry, ajoute ce dernier qui a l'air un peu plus vieux.**

**- Enchantée. Je m'appelle Anna... Et tout le monde m'appelle Anna.**

Les deux cousins rient, et Merry me sert une assiette d'omelette.

**- Ces deux jeunes hobbits sont arrivés à Fondcombe dans la nuit, m'indique Bilbon avant qu'une ombre ne passe sur son visage. Ils accompagnaient Frodon.**

A l'évocation du nom de Frodon, un silence tendu s'installe à table. Pipin arrête même de mâcher ce qu'il a dans la bouche avant de baisser les yeux vers son assiette. Prise de compassion, j'avance ma main sur la table et sert celle du vieux hobbit.

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Frodon va se remettre. Les meilleurs guérisseurs se sont occupés de lui.**

**- Oui... me répond Bilbon alors qu'un sourire s'affiche de nouveau sur son visage.**

L'omelette fond dans ma bouche. Si j'ai appris une chose sur les hobbits, c'est qu'ils sont de fins cuisiniers. Pippin tente de se resservir, mais Merry l'en empêche :

**- On devrait en garder un peu pour Sam.**

**- Oui, ce pauvre garçon est avec Frodon depuis votre arrivée.**

_Il y a donc bien trois hobbits. _

**- Et d'où venez-vous Anna , si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? Me demande Merry.**

**- Et bien, d'assez loin en fait...**

**- D'un des royaumes des Hommes ?**

**- Un peu plus loin... dis-je mais je n'ai pas envie de leur mentir. D'une ville qui s'appelle Paris.**

**- Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, annonce Bilbon en me détaillant du coin de l'œil. **

**- Vous avez du faire un long voyage pour venir jusqu'ici ! Et nous qui nous plaignaient de quitter la Comté, n'est-ce pas Merry ?**

_Pas si long que ça en fait._

J'ai du mal à croire que Merry et Pippin ont affronter les Nazguls. Ils semblent en parfaite forme et passent le reste du repas à plaisanter. Leur joie de vivre est contagieuse, et mon rire retentit plusieurs fois à l'écoute de leurs bêtises. Je passe le reste de la matinée avec eux. Bilbon finit par s'éclipser pour aller se documenter à la bibliothèque. Les deux hobbits et moi sortons dans un jardin. Pippin sort de sa poche une petite boîte en bois clair. Il l'ouvre et en sort un paquet de cartes.

**- Est-ce qu'une partie vous tente ?**

**- Quelle bonne idée ! S'exclame Merry. A quoi joue-t'on ?**

**- Je pensais à une aluette. Vous jouez Anna ? **

**- Je veux bien... Mais je ne suis pas sure de connaître le jeu...**

* * *

Ma journée avec les hobbits passent plus vite que toutes les autres depuis mon arrivée. Les deux cousins passent une bonne partie de la matinée à me répéter les règles du jeu.

_Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si c'est compliqué ! _

Puis nous passons le reste de la journée à jouer, discuter, marcher dans les jardins. Ils me racontent leurs quatre-cents coups, notamment à l'anniversaire de Bilbon. Ils ont reussi à dérober la plus grosse fusée de feux d'articifices amenés par Gandalf, et ils ont donné la plus grosse peur de leur vie aux invités en l'allumant. Les feux avaient la forme d'un dragon qui fonçaient vers tous les hobbits de la fête. Ils se sont tous jetés à terre pour l'éviter, et là, le dragon a explosé en l'un des plus gros feux d'artifices qu'ils n'aient jamais vu. Cette plaisanterie leur a valu de passer le reste de la soirée à faire toute la vaisselle. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire en entendant toutes leurs histoires. C'est curieux, malgré leurs petits tailles, leurs oreilles étranges et leurs pieds nus et poilus, Merry et Pippin sont les gens les plus normaux que j'ai rencontré jusqu'à présent. Ils me rappellent mes amis, à Paris. Ils sont jeunes et insouciants. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est vivre et s'amuser. _Comme moi._

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, nous sommes assis sur un banc, nos regard portés au loin sur la vallée. Je ne me lasse pas de ce spectacle. Merry fouille dans son veston et en sors une pipe ainsi qu'une petite boîte qui renferme des herbes séchées. Il bourre sa pipe et se lève pour l'allumer avec une bougie, qu'il trouve non loin de là.

**- Si on m'avait dit un jour que j'irais chez les elfes !.. dit-il en se rasseyant.**

**- Oui... je murmure. C'est du tabac ?**

**- La meilleure herbe à pipe de la Comté ! Me répond-il en me tendant sa pipe.**

Et nous restons là, fumant et profitant des derniers rayons du soleil. Le calme est de courte durée, un soupir d'exaspération résonne derrière nous :

**- Ah vous êtes là ! Une demie-heure que je vous cherche !**

Nous nous retournons d'un seul mouvement. Sous nos yeux se tient un hobbit un peu enrobé. Il

a l'air épuisé, mais le soulagement se lit également sur son visage.

**- Oh, bonjour madame, me dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement. Frodon s'est réveillé !**

**- Quoi ? **

**- Peut-on aller le voir ?**

**- Il va bien au moins ?**

**- Oui il va bien, et non, il faudra attendre demain matin pour le voir, ordre de Gandalf. Pour l'heure il doit se reposer.**

**- Tout comme toi mon cher Sam, lance Pippin.**

Sam laisse alors échapper un bâillement, ne faisant que confirmer l'état d'épuisement dans lequel il se trouve, après avoir veillé toute la nuit. Il part donc se coucher, et je ne tarde pas à en faire de même.

* * *

Le lendemain, je retrouve les hobbits près du banc où je les ai quitté la veille. Sam est avec eux, et discute avec Merry, pendant que Pippin grignote un morceau de pain. Je les salue et m'installe avec eux. Si les deux cousins semblent ravis de me revoir, Sam paraît plus méfiant à mon égard, il ne m'adresse pas beaucoup la parole.

**- C'est un beau bijou que vous avez là, mentionne Pippin tout à coup. Est-ce une alliance ? **

Ses yeux curieux sont braqués sur ma bague.

**- Pas vraiment... Disons que... J'en ai hérité, dis-je mal à l'aise en touchant le rubis. Et puis je suis un peu jeune pour me marier.**

**- Quel âge avez-vous ? Me demande Merry.**

**J- 'ai eu 22 ans il y a trois m...**

**- Monsieur Frodon ! M'interromp am en se levant en sursaut.**

**- Frodon ? **

C'est bien le fameux Frodon que je découvre pour la première fois. Le jeune hobbit arrive dans le jardin suivi par Gandalf, et ses amis se précipitent dans ses bras en riant. Je me lève mais reste à l'écart. Le magicien m'adresse un regard.

**- Ah Anna, je voulais justement vous parler.**

**- Je pensais que l'on s'était tout dit pourtant, dis-je froidement.**

Il se dirige ensuite vers moi, pose une main ferme sur mon épaule, et rajoute plus doucement :

**- Un endroit au calme serait préférable.**

Sous la pression de son regard, je me sens obligée de le suivre. Nous arrivons dans la pièce où Elrond et le magicien m'ont déjà convoqué. Mais cette fois, l'elfe n'est pas là. En plein jour, ce lieu me paraît moins impressionnant. Le feu est éteint, et la lumière entre par de vastes ouvertures, éclairant les immenses bibliothèques.

**- A présent que Frodon est guéri, le conseil d'Elrond va avoir lieu, commence le magicien en se dirigeant vers une table. Voulez-vous du thé ?**

_J'ai bien envie de lui balancer sa théière au visage, mais il faut dire que de doux parfums s'en échappent..._

**- Hum... Oui merci. Quand ça ?**

**- Demain matin, me répond-il tandis qu'il me tend une tasse. C'est pourquoi je tiens à m'entretenir avec vous.**

Nous nous asseyons, et je bois une gorgée de mon thé brulant, attendant que Gandalf continue.

**- Je ne doute pas que le déroulement du Conseil vous soit déjà connu. Bien que vous y assisterez, je pense que vous ne devriez pas mentionner votre identité. Ni votre situation. Et bien sûr surtout pas vos connaissances. En fait je crois qu'il serait plus sage que vous ne parliez pas du tout.**

**- D'accord... Très bien.**

Gandalf me libère peu après ça, et je retourne auprès des hobbits.

* * *

Durant l'après-midi, Frodon est convoqué par Elrond. Je me retrouve à nouveau seule avec Sam, Merry et Pippin. Tout en expirant une bouffée de fumée, Pippin dit d'un air soupçonneux :

**- Je sens que quelque chose se prépare dans notre dos, je n'aime pas beaucoup ça...**

Puis le hobbit remet la pipe dans sa bouche d'un air penseur. Il a des airs de Sherlock Holmes, et je me retiens d'éclater de rires.

**- Oui, je pensais justement la même chose, ajoute Merry.**

**- Oh mais arrêtez vous deux, Frodon nous en aurait parlé !**

**- Vous ne seriez pas au courant par hasard ? Me demande Pippin en me regardant suspicieusement.**

J'hésite à leur parler du Conseil de demain. Je ne suis pas sensée leur révéler, mais après tout, comme me l'a dit Bilbon, « _les hobbits sont de discrètes personnes, et même les elfes ne peuvent leur cacher certains secrets_ ». Je jette un coup d'œil aux alentours pour vérifier que nous sommes seuls et me penche vers eux pour leur murmurer :

**- Il y a un conseil secret demain matin. Frodon et moi devons y participer. Il aura lieu dans les jardins d'Elrond, près de la tour Est.**

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, parce que c'est là tout l'intérêt de ce site, qu'on puisse partager TOUT CA QUOI =)

Et si vous êtes sages, vous n'aurez pas 1, mais 2 chapitres pour NOËL ! Oh Oh Oh !


	9. Chapitre 9 : le conseil d'Elrond

**JOYEUX NOËL **chères lectrices et chers lecteurs ! J'espère que papa NOël vous a gâté, que vous avez bien (et beaucoup) mangé et que vous avez profité de votre famille !

Après un léger contre temps (lié à la saturation du site, je tiens à le préciser), voici enfin la suite !

Pour ce chapitre, rien de très surprenant, mais une scène CULTE de la Communauté de l'Anneau !

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Le conseil d'Elrond**

Le stress m'a fait lever aux aurores. Je ne savais pas du tout comment me préparer pour ce genre d'événement officiel, ignorant tout des us et coutumes d'ici. Je suis restée indécise pendant de longues minutes.

_Je vais surement être la seule femme. Si je met une robe elfique, je vais me faire remarquer encore plus..._

Finalement, j'ai opté pour mes propres vêtements, assez sobres après tout. J'ai tout de même rajouté une sorte de tunique grise en velours au-dessus de laquelle j'ai accroché la ceinture elfique orné de feuilles d'argent. J'espérais ainsi me fondre un peu plus dans la masse.

Mon estomac noué m'a empêché d'avaler le moindre petit déjeuner. J'arrive donc le ventre vide dans les jardins d'Elrond alors que les rayons du soleil commencent seulement à éclairer la vallée. L''endroit est encore désert. J'y suis déjà venu, lors de mes promenades nocturnes dans le palais. C'est là que se trouve la statue tenant Narsil, elle domine la terrasse depuis sa galerie. Je suis donc seule, appuyée contre une colonne de pierres froide. Mes mains moites glissent sur le velours de ma tunique. Devant moi la terrasse surplombe les arbres de la vallée encore brumeuse. Une quinzaine de chaises sont disposées en arc de cercle face à une petite table de marbre blanc. La rosée matinale s'accroche aux plantes et une brise légère caresse mon visage. Tout est si calme pour le moment.

_Le calme avant la tempête..._

A l'instant où cette pensée m'effleure, des voix se font entendre. Trois elfes apparaissent au coin de la galerie et se dirigent vers l'entrée du jardin. Ils sont vêtus de vert et de brun et, contrairement à la majorité des elfes de Fondcombe, leurs cheveux sont blonds. Ils discutent entre eux et ne semblent pas faire attention à moi. L'un d'entre eux se détache du groupe et entre sur la terrasse. Son regard est plongé vers l'horizon. Alors que je pense l'observer discrètement, il se détourne soudain de la vallée et braque ses yeux sur moi. Et là je le reconnais. C'est l'elfe que j'ai croisé l'autre nuit, alors que je me trouvais presque au même endroit, au pied de la statue. Il m'observe curieusement, cela en devient presque gênant. L'elfe s'apprête à dire quelque chose, mais est coupé dans son élan par d'autres voix provenant de la galerie.

Gandalf arrive alors sur la terrasse en compagnie de Frodon. Le hobbit a l'air aussi intimidé et perdu que moi. Les deux compagnons sont suivis par Elrond, deux elfes à la chevelure brune ainsi qu'un homme brun aux vêtements sombres un peu usés. Ce dernier va à la rencontre de l'elfe blond et tous les deux discutent. Je ne peux pas les entendre de là je me trouve. L'ambiance est assez détendue pour l'instant. Elrond se dirige alors vers moi. Je me redresse d'un coup.

**- Le Conseil va bientôt commencer. Vous siègerez sur ma droite, me dit-il en m'indiquant ma place.**

J'acquiesce et le seigneur elfe me laisse pour aller parler à Gandalf. Des hommes entrent à leur tour sur la terrasse. Ils sont quatre. L'un d'entre eux attire mon attention. Il est plus grands que ses compagnons et son visage est noble. Ses cheveux auburn lui arrivent au-dessus des épaules. Ses vêtements reflètent une certaine richesse. Son regard croise le mien, et ses sourcils se froncent à ma vue. Il se détourne, et un détail en particulier m'interpelle. Sur son baudrier est attaché un cor à la bordure d'argent.

_Le cor du Gondor... Boromir !_

Puis les nains font leur entrée, m'adressant au passage un bref signe de tête. A leur arrivée, les elfes blonds cessent leurs discussions. Une certaine tension, ressentie par tous, s'installe. C'est à ce moment qu'Elrond nous invite à nous assoir. Je m'installe à la place qui m'a été attribuée, et à côté de moi vient s'installer l'homme brun. Je commence peu à peu à me douter de son identité.

Une fois tout le monde assis, je prends le temps de détailler chacun des participants. Face à moi, à l'extrémité opposée de l'arc de cercle, se trouve Frodon. Il a l'air aussi perdu que moi. A côté de lui est assis Gandalf, puis viennent les trois elfes blonds, les cinq nains Nori, Bombur, Bofur, Gloïn et Gimli, Boromir et ses trois hommes, les deux elfes bruns de Fondcombe, l'homme brun que je suppose être Aragorn, et enfin moi.

**- Etrangers venus de terres lointaines, commence solennellement Elrond, amis de toujours, vous vous êtes rassemblés ici afin de répondre à la menace du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction, nul ne peut y échapper. Vous vous unirez ou vous serez vaincus. Chaque race est liée à ce destin, à ce sort commun. Montrez-leur l'anneau Frodon.**

Le hobbit semble hésitant. Il se lève et s'approche de la table de marbre doucement et dépose en son centre l'objet tant convoité. L'anneau est là, sous mes yeux. Bizarrement, je m'attendais à ressentir quelque chose de spécial. A ce que le bijoux étincelle, je ne sais pas. Mais tout comme pour Narya, rien de spécial ne se produit. Tout cela est presque irréel. L'assemblée entière a les yeux braqués sur le bijou. Le regard de Boromir s'illumine.

**- Lors d'un rêve, annonce-t'il en se levant, j'ai vu à l'Est le ciel s'assombrir, mais à l'Ouest une pâle lueur persistait, et une voix s'écrait « votre fin est proche, le fléau d'Isildur a été retrouvé »... Le fléaeu d'Isildur...**

L'hoùùe du Gondor achève sa phrase alors qu'il n'est maintenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'anneau. Je redoute ce qui va suivre. Alors que l'homme, complétement hypnotisé, semble sur le point de saisir le bijou, Gandalf se lève.

**- Boromir, crie Elrond.**

Mais c'est trop tard. Une voix s'élève de nulle part et parle un langage inconnu. Je ne comprends pas, pourtant je ressens immédiatement une grande peur m'envahir. Boromir se rassoit. Le ciel se couvre soudain de nuages sombres. Je m'accroche fermement aux accoudoirs de mon siège et me tasse tout au fond. Une main se pose sur mon bras, et je pose aussitôt mes yeux sur Aragorn, qui, soucieux, tente de me rassurer. La voix de Gandalf s'est muée en un son grave, puissant et menaçant, et crie des mots tout aussi incompréhensibles. Les elfes en face de moi semblent souffrir à l'écoute de ces paroles. Et puis, tout à coup, tout est terminé. Les ténèbres s'en vont, le ciel redevient normal, et le magicien cesse son incantation.

**- Jamais de mots n'ont été prononcés dans cette langue ici à Imladris, lance Elrond d'une voix sévère.**

**- Je n'implore pas votre pardon, maître Elrond, réplique Gandalf. Car le parlé noir du Mordor peut déjà être entendu dans toutes les régions Ouest. L'anneau est totalement maléfique.**

Le magicien se rassied, et Boromir se lève à nouveau. Cet homme a un pouvoir d'attraction énorme. A mesure qu'il parle, je ne peux qu'admirer la conviction qu'il met dans ses propos. Sachant d'où il vient, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir de la peine en le voyant. Je sais dans quel état de désespoir se trouve le Gondor. Je sais combien cet homme s'est battu pour son pays...

**- Cet Anneau est un don... Un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor ! Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ? Depuis trop longtemps mon père, l'intendant du Gondor, a tenu à distance les forces du Mordor, c'est grâce au sang de notre peuple que vos terres sont encore en sécurité ! Donnez-nous l'arme de notre ennemi, et laissez-nous l'utiliser contre lui !**

**- On ne peut le contrôler, aucun d'entre nous ne le peut, réplique calmement Aragorn. L'Anneau Unique ne répond qu'à Sauron, il n'a pas d'autre maître.**

**- Et qu'est-ce qu'un … rôdeur connaît à ces choses là ? **

Oubliez ce que j'ai dit sur la peine, l'admiration, etc. Le Gondorien m'a l'air bien moins aimable tout à coup. Un des elfes blonds se lève. C'est celui qui m'a adressé la parole l'autre nuit.

**- Ce n'est pas un simple rôdeur ! Réplique-t'il à l'intention de Boromir. C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, vous lui devez serment d'allégeance.**

**- Aragorn... Le descendant d'Isildur...**

**- Et l'hériter du Gondor, rajoute l'elfe.**

L'homme à côté de moi adresse un signe de main à l'elfe, comme pour apaiser sa colère.

**- Avodad Legolas.**

_Legolas ?! C'est donc lui..._

**- Le Gondor n'a pas de roi, il n'en a pas besoin, crache Boromir.**

Son arrogance commence à m'énerver. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je l'expulserais du conseil. Mais bien sur je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, et de toute façon je n'oserai pas lui faire la moindre réflexion. Qui suis-je pour me le permettre ? Gandalf reprend la parole :

**- Aragorn a raison, nous ne pouvons pas l'utiliser.**

**- Et qu'en est-il des trois anneaux des elfes, demande alors Gloïn.**

Mes yeux s'élargissent et mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Je vois Gandalf regarder brièvement l'anneau à ma main, mais je m'empresse de la cacher.

**- Les Trois ne furent pas fabriqués par Sauron. Ils n'ont pas été faits comme armes de guerre ou de conquête, cela n'est pas en leur pouvoir, déclare Elrond. Vous n'avez pas le choix, l'anneau doit être détruit.**

**- Qu'attendons-nous pour le faire ? S'eclame Gimli.**

Le nain se lève muni de sa hache, et s'approchant de la table de marbre, il frappe l'anneau de toutes ses forces. Un son lourd se produit. Je crie de surprise et mes yeux se ferment. Lorsque le les rouvre, le nain est couché par terre. Sur la table de marbre, au milieu des fragments de sa hache, se trouve l'anneau intact. Si il n'y avait pas une telle tension, j'aurais pu éclater de rire.

**- L'Anneau ne peut être détruit, Gimli fils de Gloïn, par aucun moyen en notre possession. L'anneau a été forgé dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin, il n'y a que là qu'il puisse être détruit. Il faut l'emporter dans les profondeurs du Mordor et le jeter dans l'abîme flamboyant d'où il est apparu autrefois. L'un de vous... doit le faire.**

**- On n'entre pas si facilement en Mordor...**

Un léger soupire m'échappe à l'écoute de la voix de Boromir. Mon voisin semble s'en être aperçu car il me lance un regard en coin. Je rougis aussitôt et baisse la tête.

- … **Ses portes noires ne sont pas gardées que par des orcs. En ces lieux il y a un mal qui ne dort jamais, et le grand œil est toujours attentif. C'est une terre dévastée et stérile, recouverte de braises, de cendres et de poussière, l'air qu'on y respire n'est que vapeur empoisonnée...**

_Déprimmant..._

- … **Même dix mille Hommes n'en viendraient pas à bout, c'est une folie.**

**- Vous n'avez pas entendu ce que le Seigneur Elrond a dit ? L'Anneau doit être jeté dans la Montagne du Destin !**

Un long silence s'installe et tous les regards se braquent vers moi, alors que je réalise avec horreur que ces mots sont sortis de ma bouche. J'ai envie de mourir en cet instant. Boromir semble encore plus surpris que les autres et son regard perçant me toise.

**- Et comment une jeune fille peut savoir ces choses là ?**

_Quoi ?! Mais... quel macho !_

Je sens Aragorn se tendre à côté de moi. Je suis tellement outrée par sa question qu'aucun son ne sort plus de ma bouche.

**- Oui, l'Anneau doit être détruit, répète alors Legolas en se levant.**

Je le remercie intérieurement d'avoir dévié la conversation. Les regards des auditeurs se détachent enfin de moi, et se porte sur l'elfe.

**- Et je suppose que vous croyez être celui qui va le faire ? S'exclame Gimli.**

**- Si nous échouons, qu'arrivera-t'il ? Que se passera-t-il quand Sauron récupèrera son Anneau ? **

**- J'aime mieux mourir que de voir cet Anneau dans les mains d'un elfe ! Crie Gimli en se levant, faisait face à l'elfe. Oui, nul ne peut se fier à un elfe !**

Étrangement, les nains me semblent bien moins sympathiques tout à coup. Après l'attaque de Gimli, les elfes se lèvent pour rejoindre Legolas. Tous n'est plus que cris, plongeant le conseil en pleine confusion. Un à un, les membres du Conseil s'embarque dans le conflit. Même Elrond finit par y participer. Je reste assise, et observe Frodon face à moi. Son regard est rivé sur l'Anneau. Il relève doucement la tête, et croise mon regard quelques instants. Ses yeux sont emplis de peur et de doutes. Alors, sachant ce qu'il s'apprête à faire, je lui fait un signe de tête, une sorte d'acquiescement, pour l'encourager. Notre échange silencieux ne dure que quelques secondes, avant que le hobbit ne le rompt en se levant.

**- Je vais le faire.**

Personne ne prête attention à sa parole.

**- Je vais le faire ! Dit-il plus fort.**

Cette fois, le hobbit est entendu. Gandalf qui est face à moi, me regarde alors. Il est certain à présent que ce que je lui ai dit est vrai. Le magicien se tourne ensuite vers le hobbit, alors que les disputes cessent peu à peu, laissant place à l'étonnement. Toute l'attention est à présent braqué sur Frodon.

**- Je vais porter l'Anneau en Mordor. Bien que... je n'en connaisse pas le moyen.**

**- Je vais vous aider à porter ce fardeau, Frodon Sacquet. Aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter, annonce Gandalf en tapotant amicalement l'épaule du hobbit.**

**- Si par ma vie ou ma mort je peux vous protéger, je le ferais. Mon épée est vôtre.**

**- Et mon arc est vôtre.**

**- Et ma hache ! Ajoute Gimli. **

Les yeux gris d'Elrond s'attarde sur moi, comme pour me dire de me joindre à eux. Mais il m'est impossible de bouger, de cet acte dépend mon futur... Boromir s'avance alors.

**- Vous avez notre destin à tous entre les mains, petit homme, et si telle est la volonté du conseil, le Gondor de joindra à vous.**

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me lève et me dirige lentement vers la troupe. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau a cessé de fonctionner.

**- Je serez honorée de vous aider, Frodon.**

Ce sont les seuls mots que je suis capable de prononcer. Pas de grands discours, ni de phrases qui font mouches. Gimli écarquillent les yeux, tandis que Legolas me scrute du regard. L'étonnement de Boromir est si grand que sa bouche est restée ouverte.

**- Vous n'y pensez pas ! Me lance-t'il quelques secondes plus tard.**

**- Anna a avec elle la bénédiction de Fondcombe, sa place est tout aussi légitime que la vôtre, lui répond Elrond.**

Boromir se tait, mais je sais que ses pensées sont tournées vers moi. Tout à coup, un buisson bouge, et Sam sort de sa cachette.

**- Hey ! Monsieur Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi !**

**- Non, en effet, il n'est guère possible de vous séparer et cela même lorsqu'il est convoqué à un conseil secret et vous pas. **

Mon regard se tourne ensuite vers les colonnes de la galerie. Elrond suit mon regard, et nous voyons apparaître les deux autres hobbits.

**- Nous venons aussi ! Crie Merry. Faudrait nous renvoyer chez nous attachés dans un sac pour nous en empêcher !**

**- Quoi qu'il en soit, ajoute Pippin, vous avez besoin de gens intelligents pour ce genre de... mission... quête... chose...**

**- Alors ça te met hors course Pippin, lui chuchote son cousin, ce qui me fait pouffer de rire doucement.**

**- Dix compagnons. Qu'il en soit ainsi, annonce alors Elrond. Le porteur de l'Anneau et ses neufs compagnons, opposés au Seigneur des ténèbres et ses neufs Cavaliers. Vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau !**

**- Chouette ! S'exclame Pippin. Où est-ce qu'on va ?**

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Chose promise, chose due, le chapitre 10 suivra très vite ! =p


	10. Chapitre 10 : Effervescence

RE ! Voici un 2e chapitre pour ce soir en guise de cadeau de Noël =D

Mais avant, quelques petits éclaircissement : Le personnage d'Anna ne connait que les livres du SDA, et n'a donc jamais VU les personnages en chair et en os. Du coup elle fait des déductions sur les identités de certains (genre Gandalf, un vieux barbu tout gris, ce n'est pas bien difficile =), mais pour Legolas elle ne tilte pas tout de suite (n'oublions pas qu'elle se trouve dans un palais elfique et qu'il y a d'autres elfes).

Bien qu'Anna veuille retourner chez elle, elle devient moins farouche, et commence doucement à se faire à l'idée qu'elle allait rester plus longtemps que prévu...

J'avoue qu'au niveau des descriptions des lieux, des scènes et des personnages, je ne sais pas trop comment me situer. Ca vous suffit ? C'est trop ? Pas assez ?

J'ai écrit tous ces chapitres il y a plus de six mois, et c'est vrai que des fois en me relisant BAH...

BREF, trèves de bavardages, place au chapitre 10 !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Effervescence**

Je passe le reste de la journée dans la confusion la plus totale. Je suis condamnée à partir pour ce voyage, et il n'y a aucun moyen de revenir en arrière. Tous les membres de la Communauté se sont enfermés dans les appartements d'Elrond pour se concerter sur la marche à suivre, mis à part les hobbits et moi-même. Nous n'aurions pas servis à grand chose, et sommes donc restés à l'extérieur. Frodon, lui, est parti avec son oncle. Je me suis installée sous un arbre avec un livre emprunté au vieil hobbit. Il est là, ouvert sur mes genoux, mais j'ai à peine parcouru les premières pages. Mes yeux sont rivés vers la vallée, mon esprit est absent. Il reconstitue depuis des heures les événements du futur voyage. La montagne, la Moria, la Lothorien, les orcs... Je ne prête même pas attention aux hobbits devant moi. Pippin est allongé sur un banc, fumant son herbe à pipe, pendant que Sam et Merry font une partie de carte assis dans l'herbe.

_Ils ne réalisent vraiment pas dans quoi ils se sont embarqués..._

S'ils comprenaient le danger qui les attend, ils ne plaisanteraient pas autant. Ils n'oseraient pas partir.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, Frodon refait irruption dans le jardin en compagnie de Gandalf.

**- Ah ! S'écrit Merry. Alors Gandalf, qu'a-t'il était décidé?**

**- Rien n'a encore était décidé.**

**- Rien n'est décidé ?! Alors que faisiez-vous donc tous ? Vous êtes restés enfermés des heures ! **

**- Vous ne pouvez pas nous dire quand nous partirons ? Demande Sam.**

**- Nous ne pouvons pas nous mettre en route avant d'avoir découvert ce qu'il est advenu des Cavaliers noirs, annonce fermement le magicien.**

**- Je croyais qu'ils avaient été détruits par l'inondation, s'étonne Merry.**

**- On ne peut détruire comme cela les Esprits servant l'Anneau, dit Gandalf. Des éclaireurs ont été détachés afin d'éclaircir la situation. Ils seront de retour dans quelques jours, et alors nous déciderons quoi faire.**

* * *

Au cours des jours suivants, une certaine effervescence s'installe dans le palais. Tout le monde prépare le voyage. Je croise souvent Aragorn et Gandalf les bras chargés de vieux manuscrits et de cartes historiques. Ilmarë est venue prendre mes mesures afin de me confectionner une tenue de voyage. Je suis complétement dépassée par les événements, et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Les jours passés à Fondcombe sont maintenant comptés, et j'ai l'impression qu'ils s'écoulent à une vitesse surréaliste. J'essaie de profiter un maximum du confort et du calme des lieux, mais les hobbits trépignent tellement d'impatience que cela m'est difficile. J'ai besoin de m'isoler régulièrement. Mes insomnies n'ont pas cessées, loin de là. Les soirs, je me promène sans but dans Fondcombe, lorsque l'agitation de la journée laisse place au calme de la nuit. Je tente de m'imprégner de sa beauté tant que cela m'est encore possible. Régulièrement lors de mes ballades nocturnes, j'aperçois des elfes à cheval revenir au palais, ce sont surement les éclaireurs qui rentrent de leurs missions.

J'ouvre les yeux, et à ma grande surprise, je ne suis pas dans mon lit. Je suis dans la forêt, près de la racine sous laquelle j'ai dormi la première nuit de mon arrivée. Mais l'endroit a quelque peu changé. Les arbres ont commencé à perdre leurs feuilles, celles-ci jonchent le sol et lui donnent une couleur orangée. Le ciel est voilé par des nuages gris. Je sens l'écorce épaisse de la racine me rentrer dans le dos. M'appuyant sur l'arbre je m'extrais difficilement de mon abris. Je cherche du regard les autres, mais ne vois personne. Je suis seule. Et là, je les entends. Les tambours. Leurs sons menaçants semblent se rapprocher. Sans réfléchir, je me met à courir à travers les bois. Je trébuche plusieurs fois, mais n'arrête pas ma course. A mesure que les tambours se rapprochent, des cris rauques se font entendre. Je lance un regard derrière moi, et aperçois avec horreur des orcs, armés jusqu'aux dents. J'ai beau courir le plus vite possible, les monstres me rattrapent. Ils sont maintenant une quinzaine à mes trousses. Soudain, les arbres se font plus rares, et j'arrive à l'orée de la forêt. A une centaine de mètres, une immense muraille de pierres sombres se déploie aussi loin que mes yeux puissent la voir.

**- Anna !**

Je lève les yeux et je sens mon cœur exploser. Jack ! Il est là ! En haut du mur. Ses yeux paraissent paniqués. J'ose un regard derrière moi. Les premiers orques arrivent. Je cours au pied du mur, les yeux rivés vers son sommet.

**- Jack ! Aide moi ! **

Mais il est trop tard, les orques sont là.

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut. J'étouffe. Des gouttes de sueur froides glissent sur mon front et le long de mon dos. Je sors immédiatement de mon lit en haletant. Ces cauchemars sont de plus en plus fréquents. Je passe mon visage à l'eau froide, avant de quitter ma chambre. Fondcombe est plongée dans la pénombre, mais je commence à connaître les lieux par coeur, et arrive quand même à me repérer. Je finis par arriver dans un des jardins les plus en contrebas du palais, près de la rivière. L'endroit est paisible, mais je ne suis pas seule. Un peu plus loin, sur un pont de pierres au-dessus de l'eau, Aragorn enlace Arwen. Je me sens comme une intruse tout à coup, et commence à faire demi-tour. Mais les deux amants se séparent, et Aragorn quitte les lieux, après avoir caresser la joue pâle de l'elfe. Elle tourne alors son visage triste vers moi.

_L'ouïe des elfes m'étonnera toujours._

Elle quitte le pont et s'approche silencieusement. Ses yeux gris sont voilés.

**- Je vous demande pardon, je pensais qu'il n'y aurait personne.**

**- Il n'y a rien à pardonner Anna, me répond-elle de sa voix douce. L'angoisse et les mauvais rêves vous ont réveillé.**

Je hoche la tête. La main délicate de l'elfe attrape la mienne, et la sers.

**- Ne laissez pas la peur vous submerger. Les Valars vous ont amenée à nous, ils sauront vous protéger.**

**- J'aimerais bien le croire... Vous paraissez si triste. **

**- Ce n'est pas de moi dont vous devez vous préoccuper, me dit-elle en me souriant faiblement. **

**- Nous allons partir n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça qu'Aragorn est venu vous parlez... **

**- Votre départ est prévu dans deux jours.**

**- Vous lui avez donné votre collier, dis-je alors.**

L'elfe porte sa main à son cou maintenant démuni du bijou.

**- Comment l'avez-vous su ?**

**- Comment je le sais n'est pas important. Pour le futur, je sais aussi que vous devrez écouter votre cœur.**

* * *

Ma dernière journée avant le départ passe encore plus vite que les précédentes. Je prépare mon sac pendant la matinée, y rangeant soigneusement le peu d'affaires que j'ai. Je rejoins les hobbits pour déjeuner. Nos conversations sont toutes tournées vers le banquet de ce soir, organisé en l'honneur de la Communauté de l'Anneau.

Durant l'après-midi, Ilmarë se présente dans ma chambre, les bras chargés de vêtements. Elle est suivie d'une seconde elfe qui tient aussi du linge ainsi qu'une paire de bottes en cuir brun. Je déplie les nouveaux vêtements et les étale sur le lit. Le travail des elfes est remarquable. Ma tenue de voyage est composée d'une sorte de leggings vert foncé, dont les côtés sont recouverts de broderies en arabesques de la même couleur. A côté, il y a une tunique elfique en soie blanche aux manches évasées, fermée au milieu par des boutons nacrés. Mes yeux parcourent ensuite une veste fine en cuir brun presque noir, et s'attarde finalement sur une cape du même vert sombre que le pantalon. Ilmarë m'entraine alors derrière le paravent, dans la pièce en enfilade. Elle me tend les vêtements et va m'attendre de l'autre côté des voilages en compagnie de la seconde elfe. J'ôte rapidement mon ancienne tenue, conservant simplement mes sous-vêtements et passe la tunique blanche. Son contact est doux sur ma peau, et je remarque tout de suite que malgré sa finesse, elle me tient plutôt chaud. Elle m'arrive à peu près à mi-cuisse. J'enfile alors l'espèce de leggings, il se fond sur mes jambes et me permet des mouvements amples sans être gênée. Puis j'attrape la veste et l'enfile. Elle se ferme en biais sur le devant par des boutons noirs. Le cuir s'adapte parfaitement à ma morphologie. Je complète ma tenue en mettant les bottes. Leur pointure est parfaite. Elles sont assez légères, mais ont l'air solides. Leur couleur est identique à celle de la veste. Les elfes ont dû se servir du même cuir pour les fabriquer. Je sors ensuite de derrière le paravent. Ilmarë et la seconde elfe esquissent un sourire, satisfaites, en me voyant. Je me retourne vers le grand miroir posé contre le mur. C'est à peine si je me reconnais dans cette tenue. J'ai l'air sure de moi, prête pour l'aventure.

_Si seulement..._

Dans le reflet du miroir, je vois Ilmarë s'avancer et déposer la cape sur mes épaules cape. Elle est verte foncée, le même vert que mon legging. Mes doigts frôlent la laine épaisse de la cape, tandis qu'Ilmarë me l'attache avec une petite broche dorée. J'observe une nouvelle fois mon reflet.

**- C'est parfait. Merci beaucoup...**

**- Mais cette tenue n'est faite que pour votre voyage, me répond Ilmarë. Pour l'heure, il vous faut revêtir autre chose...**

* * *

Le soir venu, la maison d'Elrond semble pleine de gens, des elfes pour la plupart. Je frissonne alors que je parcours le chemin me séparant des appartements de Bilbon. La fine robe de soie que les elfes m'ont fait passer ne recouvre pas mes bras et l'air frais fait frissonner ma peau. Mes jambes frôlent le tissu léger à chacun de mes pas. J'ai l'impression d'être une princesse. Je feins d'être calme et posée, mais au fond de moi je trépigne d'excitation. En arrivant à proximité de la chambre du vieil hobbit, j'entends des rires. Je découvre Merry et Pippin à l'extérieur, attendant les autres. Je me dirige vers eux, et en me voyant arriver, les yeux de Pippin s'élargissent.

**- Bonsoir Madame, dit-il en se courbant et en me faisant un baise-main.**

**- Oh Pippin arrête, dis-je en retirant ma main, gênée.**

**- Tu vas faire concurrence à toute les dames Elfes, lance Merry.**

**- N'exagérez rien vous deux ! **

En nous rejoignant, les autres hobbits ont la même réaction, et j'ai aussi le droit aux flatteries de Bilbon. Je suis très mal à l'aise. Et cela ne fait qu'empirer lorsque nous arrivons dans la salle remplie. Devant nous, trois longues tables rectangulaires sont disposées devant une estrade, sur laquelle une autre table est installée perpendiculairement. Au centre de cette dernière se tient Elrond, assis dans un trône de bois. A sa droite se trouve Arwen. La lumière de la pièce se reflète sur ses bras blancs et son visage clair. Sa tête est couverte d'une sorte de diadème en argent. D'autres elfes sont assis avec eux. Les trois tables quant à elles, accueillent les nains d'Erebor, qui ne manquent pas de saluer joyeusement Bilbon, les hommes du Gondor, et de nombreux elfes. Celle du centre comporte moins de chaises, une dizaine seulement. Les autres membres de la communauté y sont déjà installés. Nous nous joignons à eux, et je me retrouve assise entre Gimli et Pipin, face à Gandalf. A l'autre bout de la table se trouvent Aragorn, Legolas et Boromir.

_Tant mieux, je ne tenais pas particulièrement à être à côté de l'homme du Gondor de toute façon._

Une fois que tout le monde est installé, Elrond se lève et le silence se fait.

**- Demain, l'Anneau prendra le chemin du Sud et sa communauté devra affronter maints dangers. Pour l'heure, profitez de ce dernier repos en ces lieux.**

Le seigneur de Fondcombe lève ensuite son verre en direction de la Communauté, et est suivi par toute la salle. Je me sens rougir face à tant d'honneur.

_On n'a jamais porter un toast en mon honneur ! _

Après cela, Elrond nous invite à manger. Sur la table couverte d'une nappe aux reflets dorés, se trouvent déjà de nombreuses corbeilles de fruits et de pains, ainsi que des carafes remplis d'eau ou d'un liquide doré. Mais des elfes apportent en plus des plats de viande et de légumes. Je remplis mon assiette et mon verre du liquide étrange. Il a un goût chaud et mielleux, mais sent aussi nettement l'alcool. Je mange tout en écoutant les histoires de Gimli.

**- En effet, on ne voit que peu de femmes-nains. Et en réalité, elles sont si proches au niveau de la voix et de l'apparence qu'on les confonds souvent avec les hommes nains.**

**- Ont-elles la même barde? demande alors Pippin en riant.**

J'éclate de rire en même temps que le hobbit. Et Gimli ne tarde pas à nous rejoindre. Du coin de l'œil j'apperçois Legolas et Boromir se tourner vers nous intrigués. Je retourne bavarder avec le nain et les hobbits. Ils sont de joyeuses compagnies et j'essaie de profiter de l'ambiance chaleureuse et détendue de cette soirée. Car demain, je pars pour le Mordor.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

TADA ! Les choses sérieuses commencent ! CA VA CH*** Herm. Pardon =D


	11. Chapitre 11 : Le chemin du Sud

**BOUH !**

Ma fiction fête aujourd'hui son premier mois d'existence ! (ça passe si vite=)

J'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours autant !

Pour l'occasion, voici un bon gros chapitre :

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : l'Anneau prend le chemin du Sud **

Ça y est.

On y est.

Je fais une dernière fois le tour de la chambre, vérifiant que je n'ai rien oublié. Arrivée près de la porte, je me retourne vers la pièce, ferme les yeux et inspire profondément. Je parcours ensuite des yeux la chambre, regardant tous les détails, tous les recoins pour imprégner mon esprit de son souvenir. Cela faisait presque trois semaines que je vis ici, et bien que je souhaite rentrer che zmoi à tout prix, quitter ces lieux me fait un petit pincement au cœur. Je finis par enfin sortir pour rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous.

J'ai revêtu ma tenue de voyage, mais mes propres vêtements sont soigneusement pliés dans mon sac. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à les abandonner. Un fourreau est accrochée à ma ceinture. A l'intérieur y est glissée une petite épée elfique dont Elrond m'a fait cadeau. Elle est cachée aux regards grâce à ma cape qui la recouvre. J'entre dans la cour où les nains sont arrivés quelques jours plus tôt. Les hobbits sont déjà là. Sam tient la bride d'un poney sur lequel se trouvent de nombreux paquetages.

**- Bonjour Anna ! Me lance Merry**

**- Bonjour ! Salut Bill, dis-je ensuite au poney en lui caressant l'encolure.**

**- Comment savez-vous son nom ? Me demande Sam étonné.**

**- Euh... Et bien vous m'en avez parlé, l'autre soir.**

_Bravo Anna ! Nous ne sommes même pas encore partis que tu fais déjà des gaffes. A ce rythme là, tu vas être démasquée en quelques jours..._

Il est encore tôt. Le soleil se lève en haut des montagnes, mais Fondcombe est encore plongé dans l'ombre.

**- Bonjour jeunes gens !**

Je me retourne et découvre Gandalf arriver auprès de nous. Un chapeau pointu est posé sur sa tête, et il porte à la main son bâton de magicien.

**- Bonjour vieil homme ! Répond Pippin en mimant de se courber devant le magicien.**

Mais tout ce que le hobbit reçoit suite à sa tentative d'humeur est un bon coup de bâton sur la tête. Nous attendons les autres en discutant tranquillement. Une légère excitation monte en moi, malgré mon angoisse persistante. C'est l'excitation du voyage, comme lorsque je pars en vacances. Je dois avouer que la curiosité me pousse à quitter Fondcombe afin de découvrir d'autres paysages de la Terre du Milieu. Legolas fait son entrée dans la cour. Il descend les marches du hall avec légèreté et nous rejoins. Il est bientôt suivis par Gimli et Boromir qui sont plongés dans une grande conversation. Des elfes commencent également à venir et restent dans les galeries, sur les marches et près des arbres. Aragorn arrive enfin en compagnie d'Elrond. Ils précèdent un cortège de quelques elfes guidés par Arwen. La Communauté est maintenant réunie et le Seigneur de Fondcombe se poste devant nous, nous regardant les uns après les autres dans les yeux en déclarant :

**- Le porteur de l'Anneau prend la route en quête de la Montagne du Destin. Vous qui voyagez à ses côtés, aucun serment, aucun engagement ne vous oblige à aller plus loin que vous ne le souhaitez...**

_Ah bon ? Ça ne s'applique pas pour moi apparemment..._

- … **Adieu. Ne vous détournez pas de votre but. Que la bénédiction de Elfes, des Hommes, et de tous les peuples libres vous accompagne.**

**- La communauté attend le porteur de l'Anneau, annonce alors Gandalf.**

Tous comme les autres membres de la Communauté, je m'écarte et laisse passer Frodon. Il franchit les portes de Fondcombe, suivi par Gandalf. Legolas leur emboîte le pas, et je me met en route en compagnie de Merry et Pippin. Sam est juste derrière nous, tenant toujours les brides du poney. Puis viennent Gimli et Boromir, et enfin Aragorn qui ferme la marche. Des voix elfiques résonnent derrière nous. Ils nous disent adieu. A peine le seuil franchi, nous nous dirigeons vers un petit sentier sur la gauche. Il nous conduit bientôt à un pont étroit fait de pierres qui longe les cascades. Nous sommes obliger de marcher en file indienne. Le vertige me saisit lorsque je le traverse et j'évite soigneusement de regarder en bas. Des gouttes d'eau fraîche m'éclaboussent le visage. Je jette un dernier regard par dessus mon épaule. Fondcombe est encore plus magnifique vue de loin. Le palais, accroché aux falaises commence à s'illuminer sous les premiers rayons du soleil. Cet endroit est vraiment magique.

Nous longeons ensuite les falaises, en serpentant sur les sentiers escarpés. J'ai peur de tomber à chacun de me pas, et reste le plus loin possible du bord. Mes semelles crissent sous les graviers mais restent fermement ancrées au sol. Mes yeux sont attirés par tout ce qui m'entoure. Les arbres aux feuillages dorés, le lit de la rivière en contrebas, le moindre oiseau perché dans un arbre. Nous pénétrons bientôt dans une sorte de passage creusé dans les rochers, tel une faille traversant la pierre grise. Le passage sinueux se rétrécit de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que je puisse en toucher les deux parois sans tendre les bras. Derrière, j'entends Gimli grommeler :

**- Ces elfes et leurs voies secrètes, râle-t'il alors qu'il progresse difficilement entre les roches.**

Après de longues minutes de marches, nous débouchons enfin dans la forêt et j'ai l'impression de respirer à nouveau. Elle est semblable à celle où je suis arrivée.

_Ce n'est peut-être pas loin d'ici..._

* * *

Notre progression à travers les bois n'est pas très rapide. La faute aux hobbits et moi-même, qui nous prenons souvent les pieds dans des racines ou des plantes rampantes. Le poney non plus n'est pas très à l'aise dans ce milieu. Nous continuons de marcher à travers les bois pendant ce qui me semble des heures. Heureusement, les discussions vont bon train, me maintenant occupée. Vers midi, nous nous arrêtons pour déjeuner. Sam sort alors de son sac tout son matériel de cuisine, tandis que Boromir allume un feu. Moi, je me laisse tomber sur une souche desséchés, déjà bien fatiguée par ces premières heures de marche. A peine ais-je le temps de manger que Gandalf se remet en chemin. Je me lève péniblement et me remet en marche.

Il faut attendre que le soleil commence à descendre et que l'air des bois se rafraichisse avant d'atteindre enfin l'orée de la forêt. Je retiens de justesse un cri de victoire en voyant la plaine verdoyante s'étendre devant moi.

**- Nous établirons le camp ici pour cette nuit, annonce Gandalf en se retournant. Les bois nous cacheront. **

Mes jambes me font souffrir. Je dépose mon sac près d'un arbre et étire mes bras. Pippin et Merry ramassent déjà des branches, mais Aragorn les arrête immédiatement.

**- Nous ne ferons pas de feu la nuit, Messieurs. Cela attirerait trop l'attention.**

**- Pas de feu ?!**

**- Mais comment allons-nous faire cuire la viande ? Demande alors Sam.**

**- Je crains que vous deviez vous en passer. **

Le rôdeur s'éloigne, tandis que les hobbits se regardent ahuris. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en les voyant. Je tente de partir à la recherche d'un coin tranquille pour mes besoins intimes.

_Ce n'est pas si facile de ne voyager qu'avec des hommes..._

Une fois revenue, je m'assied avec les autres et mange un sandwich confectionné par les hobbits. Legolas reste debout à l'écart près d'Aragorn et ne mange pas. Après le repas, Frodon s'isole pour se reposer, Sam s'occupe de Bill, Gimli et Boromir discutent, Gandalf, Aragorn et Legolas se trouvent un peu à l'écart. Merry, Pippin et moi sommes plongés dans une partie de carte. Mais la nuit tombe rapidement, et sans aucune lumière, il devient vite impossible de distinguer le jeu. Tout le monde finit par se coucher. Je m'installe près d'un buisson, où le sol est constitué de terre sèche. Mon sac me sert d'oreiller, maigre confort. Le sol dure heurte mes muscles douloureux. J'ai l'impression d'être revenue trois semaines en arrière, et bizarrement les nuits à la belle étoile ne m'avaient pas du tout manqué. La forêt regorge de bruits de toute sorte, et je sursaute à chaque fois qu'une brindille craque ou qu'une chouette hulule. Un ronflement sonore commence à naître.

_Il ne manquait plus que ça !_

Impossible de fermer les yeux. Au bout d'une heure où je n'ai fait que me retourner dans tous les sens, je m'assied donc la pénombre en soupirant. La faible lumière de la lune me permet de me repérer tant bien que mal dans la nuit. Je me lève en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Je crois voir une silhouette assise un peu plus loin, à l'orée des bois. Je reconnais la pointe d'un chapeau. Gandalf. Il tourne le dos à la forêt. Je me dirige silencieusement vers lui, en regardant où je met les pieds afin de ne pas écraser l'un de mes compagnons.

**- Vous devriez dormir.**

La voix du magicien me surprend. Comment a-t'il su que j'étais là ?

**- Je n'y arrive pas, dis-je en soupirant alors je m'approche de lui. Je peux ?**

Gandalf acquiesce et je m'installe sur le tronc d'arbre couché à côté de lui. Il fume sa longue pipe et son regard est rivé vers les montagnes face à nous.

**- Encore trois jours de marche et nous atteindrons le pied des Monts Brumeux. **

**- Pensez-vous que je rentrerai chez moi ? **

**- Votre cas m'a beaucoup tourmenté l'esprit je dois dire... De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais eu affaire à un événement de la sorte, que ce soit dans les livres anciens ou de moi-même... Pour répondre à votre question, je l'ignore. Mais un magicien a toujours été curieux, parler moi donc de chez vous.**

**- Et bien... C'est tellement différent d'ici... Que voulez-vous savoir ? **

Je passe donc une partie de la soirée à tenter d'expliquer à Gandalf des choses sur le monde d'où je viens. Mais cela s'avère difficile, c'est comme expliquer le fonctionnement du monde à un enfant.

- … **Et donc, avec l'électricité, on peut faire marcher différents appareils... des fours, des lampes, des … dis-je en baîllant.**

**- La fatigue semble vous avoir finalement rattrapé. Il est temps d'aller vous reposer.**

En retournant à mon lit de fortune, j'aperçois Legolas. Les rayons de la Lune éclairent ses cheveux blonds. Il est assis sur un rocher et observe le ciel. Il me jette un bref regard alors que j'atteins ma place. Je me recouche sur le sol dur et froid, et le sommeil finit par m'emporter.

* * *

J'ai toujours détester le camping. Et l'horrible nuit que je viens de passer ne va surement pas me faire changer d'avis. A mon réveil, mes affaires sont couvertes de rosée. Je me lève en laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur. J'ai mal partout. Tous mes muscles sont courbaturés, à cause de la marche et de la nuit passée par terre. Chacun de mes mouvements m'arrache un sifflement de douleur. Je me sens horrible. Mes cheveux sont emmêlés, ma bouche est pâteuse, et mes yeux sont encore collés par le sommeil. Maigre consolation, les hobbits ne sont pas dans un meilleur état que moi. Je déjeune dans le silence, et laisse échapper un lourd soupire lorsque nous devons nous remettre en route. Je suis d'une humeur exécrable durant toute la matinée. Je ne parle à personne, restant dans mon coin, près du poney, à tenter de lutter contre mes courbatures. C'est seulement lors du déjeuner que je m'apaise un peu et adresse enfin la parole aux hobbits.

* * *

Nous n'atteignons les montagnes que deux jours plus tard, dans l'après-midi. Mon état ne s'est pas beaucoup amélioré, mes courbatures sont un peu moins douloureuses, mais mon corps est cassé des nuits passées sur le sol dur.

**- Nous nous sommes bien débrouillés, déclare Gandalf. Nous avons atteint les montagnes. De nombreux elfes vivaient là, en des temps plus heureux, quand le nom de ce lieu était encore Eregion.**

**- C'est bien vrai, dit Legolas en s'approchant derrière moi. Mais ceux de cette terre étaient d'une race différente de nous autres, Elfes des Bois. Il y a longtemps qu'ils sont partis chercher les Havres.**

**- Par où irons-nous maintenant ? Demande Pippin, arrivé au niveau du magicien.**

**- Il nous faudra prendre à l'Ouest des Monts Brumeux pendant quarante jours...**

_Quarante jours ?!_

- … **Si la chance est avec nous, la Trouée du Rohan nous sera ouverte. Et là, nous irons à l'Est, vers le Mordor. Il y a de nombreuses cartes dans la maison d'Elrond, mais vous n'avez jamais pensé à les regarder je suppose ?**

**- Il était trop occupé à manger et à fumer ! S'exclame Sam.**

Je pouffe de rire. Le vague souvenir des cartes de Bilbon me revient, et je revois le tracé des montagnes sur le papier usé. Les montagnes s'étendent à perte de vue de chaque côté de notre compagnie. Leurs sommets sont enneigés et semblent nous dominer. Je me sens toute petite face à ce spectacle.

**- Je n'ai pas besoin de carte, dit Gimli. C'est là la terre où nos pères travaillaient jadis, et nous avons fixé l'image de ces montagnes dans bien des ouvrages de métal ou de pierres, et dans bien des chansons et des contes.**

* * *

Nous marchons encore quelques temps, grimpant les collines d'herbes et escaladant quelques rochers. Ce n'est que vers la fin d'après-midi que nous établissons notre camp, dissimulé entre de grands rochers et de vieux houx. Je m'installe avec les hobbits. Il n'y a qu'avec eux que j'ai un vrai contact social, ainsi que Gandalf. Les autres ne m'adressent pas vraiment la parole, mise à part Gimli de temps à autre. Boromir semble toujours réticent à ma présence. Legolas, lui, ne parle pas beaucoup, sauf à Gandalf et Aragorn. Nous en sommes donc à notre quatrième partie de cartes, que d'ailleurs je gagne, lorsque Boromir s'avance vers nous. D'un coin de l'œil, je vois ses bottes de cuir à quelques pas de moi.

**- Savez-vous manier l'épée, Messieurs ?**

Les hobbits, surpris, se regardent quelques instants, avant de secouer leur têtes.

**- Dans ce cas, laissez moi vous apprendre quelques passes.**

**- Excellent idée ! S'exclame Pippin en se levant.**

**- Par quoi commence-t'on ? Demande Merry en tirant sa petite épée.**

**- J'aimerais apprendre aussi.**

Leurs regards se tournent vers moi, et Boromir fronce ses sourcils.

**- Ce ne me semble pas être une bonne idée.**

**- Mais... Pourquoi ? **

**- La place d'une femme n'est pas sur un champs de bataille. **

**- Quoi ?! Mais je veux savoir me défendre !**

**- Je crois en effet qu'il serait utile que vous appreniez, dit alors Gandalf.**

Je n'ai pas entendu le magicien arrivé derrière moi. Il pose une main sur mon épaule afin de me calmer.

**- Mais il est évident que vous ne pouvez pas entrainer tout le monde Boromir. Anna, dit-il en ne s'adressant plus qu'à moi, aller donc faire part de votre requête à Aragorn.**

Ecoutant le magicien, je pars à la recherche du Rôdeur. Il se trouve un peu contrebas de notre campement. Il porte sur son dos un chevreuil. Je descend la colline pour le rejoindre.

**- Qui y'a t'il, me demande-t'il alors alarmé.**

**- Rien de grave. J'aimerais savoir si vous pouvez m'apprendre à manier une épée. Enfin si vous avez le temps... Boromir a refusé...**

**- Et bien, nous verrons tout cela demain.**

Je lui offre un large sourire, et nous remontons ensemble jusqu'au campement. Il dépose le cadavre du chevreuil à terre, et s'agenouille devant en sortant un couteau. Je n'ai pas le temps de me détourner et le vois planter la lame dans la chair encore chaude de l'animal. Il le découpe avec dextérité. Je sens mon sang quitter mon visage, à mesure que celui du chevreuil quitte son corps. Des gouttes de sueur froide se forment dans mon dos.

**- J'crois que je vais vomir, dis-je dégoutée avant de m'enfuir vider mon estomac dans un buisson.**

Ma réaction a attiré les regards des autres. Ils me fixent tous alors que je me retourne.

**- Vous voulez vous battre, mais la vue de quelques gouttes de sang vous effraie, lance alors Boromir, d'une voix percée par l'ironie.**

Je l'ignore et pars m'assoir seule derrière un rocher à l'écart du groupe. Je me sens humiliée. Quelques larmes perlent au coin de mes yeux. La fatigue, la douleur et la colère commencent à avoir raison de moi. La nuit tombe et j'entends les autres manger, mais je reste dans mon coin. Mon estomac commence à gargouiller, mais le souvenir du chevreuil me dégoute. Je suis tellement énervée contre Boromir qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que je ne retourne là-haut. Tout à coup j'entends des bruits de pas venir vers moi. Je remonte mes jambes contre moi et mon regard reste braqué au loin, ignorant le nouveau venu.

**- Vous devriez manger.**

Ce n'est pas la voix d'Aragorn ou de Gandalf. C'est une voix douce et mélodieuse. Une pomme apparaît soudain sous mes yeux. Je jette alors un regard au-dessus de moi et aperçois avec étonnement que c'est Legolas qui me tend le fruit.

**- Merci, dis-je dans un murmure alors que je prends la pomme.**

**- Les intentions de Boromir à votre égard ne sont pas mauvaises. **

Je lève un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

**- C'est un soldat, un capitaine dans son pays, poursuit l'elfe. Son rôle est de protéger son peuple contre l'Ombre qui s'étend. Il tente de vous protéger de la même façon, bien que la manière dont il le fait n'est pas évidente.**

**- Pas vraiment en effet... Je voudrais juste apprendre à me battre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il réagit comme ça.**

**- Aragorn semble disposé à vous aider. **

Je me lève et m'appuie sur le rocher derrière moi avant de croquer dans la pomme. L'elfe reste à mes côtés, observant l'horizon en silence.

**- Depuis quand portez-vous Narya, me demande-t'il tout à coup.**

Mon cœur s'accélère et j'arrête instantanément de manger. J'ai caché la bague dans une de mes poches depuis le Conseil d'Elrond, suivant l'avis de Gandalf.

**- Comment l'avez-vous su ?**

**- Je vous ai vu le porter la nuit de notre rencontre à Fondcombe. Et lors du Conseil d'Elrond. **

J'étais pourtant sure que personne ne l'avait vu. Mais la vue des elfes est perçante.

**- Je... je suis désolée, je ne préfère pas en parler...**

Je retourne alors au campement, où les autres sont déjà presque tous endormis, m'enveloppe dans ma cape, et m'endors.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Alors ?!


	12. chapitre 12 : Espionnés

**BONNE ANNEE à tous ! Puisse 2014 être encore meilleure que 2013 =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : espionnés**

Le lendemain, comme convenu, Aragorn s'approche de moi une épée à la main, lors de la pause déjeuner. Je vois le regard noir de Boromir au loin, mais me lève en l'ignorant. J'ôte ma cape, et sors mon épée de son fourreau, dans un geste théâtral.

**- Les lames elfiques sont particulièrement légères, m'indique Aragorn. Mais elles sont également acérées et tranchantes. Pour aujourd'hui, je vais vous montrer les déplacements et quelques parades.**

Je hoche la tête en écoutant attentivement le Rôdeur. Il dégaine sa propre épée et positionne ses pieds.

**- Pour se déplacer, il convient de montrer au minimum son corps à l'adversaire. Il faut se présenter de profil, épée vers l'avant.**

Je m'installe à ses côtés et tente d'imiter sa position.

**- Positionnez vos pieds en L. Vous êtes droitière, donc le pied droit dans le prolongement de votre épée. Puis avancez pas à pas. D'abord le pied droit, puis le pied gauche.**

Il me montre lentement, et j'en fais de même, l'épée tendue vers l'avant.

_Hey, je me débrouille plutôt bien en fait !_

Inutile de dire que je déchante rapidement. Aragorn commence à me montrer une parade. Nous nous positionnons face à face et il s'approche lentement, épée en avant. Je tiens fermement la mienne et tente de parer son attaque. Mais je me retrouve désarmée quelques secondes plus tard.

* * *

Les premiers jours de marche le long des Montagnes sont déprimants. Même en avançant et trébuchant jusqu'aux limites de la fatigue, j'ai l'impression de ne jamais arriver nulle part. Chaque jour, le site me paraît être exactement le même que la veille. Chacun des sommets que nous dépassons est remplacé par le suivant, et la chaîne de montagnes semble s'étendre à l'infini. Je ne suis pas la seule à être assaillie par la fatigue. L'épuisement gagne un à un les autres membres de la Communauté. Gandalf convient donc que nous nous reposerons une journée, et personne ne trouve rien à y redire. J'ai pratiquement sauté de joie à cette nouvelle.

Une fois notre campement établi, je suis nommée au premier tour de garde. C'est la première fois que cette tâche m'est confiée. Au fur et à mesure que la nuit s'étend, les autres sombrent dans le sommeil. Je grimpe sur un rocher, le regard vrillé sur l'horizon. Un ronflement sonore commence à naître, et je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agit. La nuit, ce nain est une vraie plaie. Je regrette amèrement de ne pas avoir toujours eu une paire de boules Quies dans mon sac à main, cela m'aurait été plu utile que mon portable par exemple. Mes yeux sont attirés par un mouvement de l'autre côté du campement. Legolas marche en direction de la vallée et se poste debout, à l'extrémité d'un rocher.

_Les elfes ne dorment donc jamais ?!_

Au bout de quelques temps, l'ennui me gagne autant que la fatigue. Ma main plonge dans mon sac et sors mon portable. Je l'allume après avoir vérifier que personne ne me voit. J'observe longuement mon fond d'écran, mes yeux plongés dans ceux de Jack. Je le fais de temps à autre, lorsqu'il fait nuit et que tout le monde dort. J'entends soudain un bruit derrière moi et range aussitôt mon téléphone, paniquée. C'est Aragorn, venu prendre son tour de garde.

**- Allez dormir Anna.**

**- D'accord... Bonne nuit.**

Je met quelques secondes à redescendre vers le camp pour me coucher.

* * *

Les bruits d'épée résonnent dans la vallée. Le soleil s'est levée i peine quelques heures, et Aragorn et moi échangeons quelques coups, en contrebas du camp. Mon niveau a légèrement progressé, même si je suis encore loin de savoir me battre.

**- Bougez vos pieds... Bien !**

**- Merci.**

**- Plus vite, m'indique-t'il.**

Mais alors que je m'apprête à tenter une attaque. Des cris résonnent. Je crois reconnaître un des hobbits. Ils proviennent du camp. J'échange un regard alarmé avec Aragorn, avant de courir vers la provenance des cris. Lorsque nous y déboulons, les autres sont attroupés autour de quelque chose.

**- C'est de la sorcellerie ! s'écrie Boromir.**

**- Qu'est-ce donc que ce maléfice ?! Ajoute Gimli, brandissant sa hâche.**

**- Détruisez-le Gimli !**

A travers les cris, je distingue un bruit. C'est... de la musique ?!

- … **all night for good fun, We're up all night to get lucky... We're up all night...**

_Oh NON._

Je me précipite vers le groupe, et me faufile à travers en criant :

**- Stop ! Arrêtez ! Ce n'est rien !**

Je me jette sur mon sac à main avant que quiconque puisse y toucher. Les autres me regardent tous, ahuris.

**- Comment avez-vous fait pour enfermer quelqu'un là-dedans ?! S'écrie Pippin.**

**- Mais... Il n'y a personne ! **

Je plonge ma main à l'intérieur et en retire mon portable. Comment ais-je pu oublier de l'éteindre ? A la vue de l'objet, Boromir et les hobbits reculent de quelques pas. Je m'empresse de le déverrouiller pour arrêter la musique. C'est une alarme que j'avais programmé il y a quelques mois pour me souvenir d'un rendez-vous. Un silence s'installe alors que la musique cesse. Tous paraissent choqués, et me regarde comme si j'étais une extraterreste. Ce qui, en somme, n'est pas faux.

_J'me suis bien fait grillée en tout cas..._

**- Cessez dès à présent vos mensonges, et dites nous d'où vous venez ! Vous êtes une espionne ! **

**- Je … **

**- Anna n'est en aucun cas une espionne ! Lance alors Gandalf. Elle vient d'une terre lointaine, d'un autre monde. Et la raison de sa venue ici nous est encore inconnue, à elle comme à moi.**

**- Venue d'un autre monde, murmure Legolas en me fixant intensément. **

Je n'arrive pas à soutenir tous ces regards, remplis d'accusation, de curiosité et de peur. Je serre mon sac contre moi. Je voudrais m'enfuir.

**- Je me disais bien que Paris ne se trouvait pas en Terre du Milieu, lance alors Merry.**

**- A quoi sert cette chose qui fait tant de bruit ? Demande alors Gimli. Est-ce une arme ?**

**- Non, ce n'est pas une arme ! C'est un téléphone... ça sert à communiquer. **

Le cercle commence à se resserrer autour de moi alors que des yeux intrigués fixent mon portable.

**- Si des personnes se trouvent loin l'une de l'autre, elles se servent des téléphones pour se parler... ou pour s'écrire. Et ça peut aussi faire de la musique...**

J'ai l'impression de m'adresser à des enfants de deux ans. Je leur explique tandis que je leur montre mon portable. Ensuite je fais défiler quelques photos.

**- C'est extraordinaire !**

**- Comment avez-vous fait pour faire rentrer toutes ces personnes à l'intérieur ? Me demande Sam.**

**- Ce sont des photographies. Des images... Tenez, regardez moi.**

Je pointe alors l'objectif du téléphone vers les hobbits et les prends en photo. Je leur montre ensuite l'écran et ils restent bouche-bée. Même Gandalf semble à court de mots.

**- Et bien, il semble que vous soyez une femme pleine de surprises, finit par dire Aragorn.**

Après cet événement inopiné, le reste de la matinée se déroule dans le calme. Mais je sens constamment les regards des autres sur moi. Mêmes les hobbits se font distants et m'observent comme si j'étais... je ne sais pas moi, une sorcière. J'ai notamment surpris Frodon qui m'espionnait d'un air à la fois curieux et douteux. Je ne supporte plus cette ambiance de plomb. Après avoir demandé la permission à Gandalf, j'entreprends de descendre dans la vallée en direction de la rivière.

* * *

Une semaine. Une semaine que je ne me suis pas lavée. Je suis couverte de saleté, et une légère odeur de sueur émane de mes vêtements. Mes cheveux, pourtant tressés, sont gras et poussiéreux. Le cours d'eau se situe à quelques centaines de mètres en contrebas. Mes pieds foulent l'herbe jaunie et j'atteins bientôt les rives caillouteuses de la rivière. Celle-ci n'est pas très profonde. Son eau est si pure et claire que je distingue les galets au fond. Je marche encore quelques minutes avant de trouver un buisson derrière lequel je peux me cacher des regards. Je m'assois ensuite sur les galets et entreprends de retirer mes bottes et mes chaussettes. Je trempe un orteil dans l'eau mais le retire aussitôt.

_Putain c'est froid !_

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je commence à retirer les différentes couches d'habits jusqu'à me retrouver en sous-vêtements. Je suis choquée de voir à quel point mon corps a changé. J'ai maigri, perdant le petit ventre que j'avais, et mon corps s'est sculpté. Mes muscles se sont développés, surtout au niveau de mes jambes. Après un bref regard aux alentours pour vérifier que je suis toujours seule, ma lingerie part retrouver la pile de linge. Je sors un savon qu'Ilmarë m'a donné pour le voyage, et sans réfléchir, j'entre dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Cet acte m'arrache un cri. Le froid me glace quelques secondes avant que je ne sois capable de bouger. Je me dépêche ensuite de me laver. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, je suis de retour sur la rive, enroulée dans ma cape. Attrapant mes vêtements, je m'accroupis au bord de l'eau, et m'attèle à les laver avec le savon. Une fois que j'ai finie, je les étale sur les galets pour qu'il sèchent au soleil.

Je suis de retour au camp rapidement, fraîche et disposée. Mes cheveux sont encore mouillés, mais mes vêtements ont eu le temps de sécher.

_Ce tissu elfique est vraiment extraordinaire._

Une odeur de viande grillée me chatouille les narines. Sam est en train de faire cuire des saucisses. A côté, Merry et Pippin s'entrainent à l'épée avec Boromir, sous les yeux amusés d'Aragorn et Frodon. Je passe devant Gandalf, qui fume sa pipe assis sur un rocher et qui est plongé en grande conversation avec Gimli.

- … **empruntons le chemin le plus long. Gandalf, nous pourrions passer par les mines de la Moria.**

Je me penche vers mon sac pour y ranger mes affaires, et écoute distraitement leur conversation. Du coin de l'œil, je vois une silouhette passer rapidement derrière moi. En me relevant, je vois Legolas, perché sur un rocher, les yeux portés au loin.

- … **Mon cousin Bälin nous accueillerait royalement.**

**- Non Gimli. Je n'emprunterais la route de la Moria que si je n'ai pas d'autre choix. **

Mon regard suis celui de l'elfe. Un nuage sombre s'est formé au loin. Je m'approche de Legolas pour tenter de mieux l'observer. Derrière nous, j'entends les hobbits faire tomber Boromir et se jeter sur lui en criant des 'pour la Comté'. Mes yeux sont toujours braqués vers l'étrange nuage noir. Ne serait-ce pas les espions de Saroumane, ou une chose du genre ?

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dit alors Sam.**

**- Ce n'est rien qu'un petit nuage, grommèle Gimli de mauvaise humeur.**

**- Qui avance vite... et contre le vent. **

Je sens alors l'elfe se tendre à côté de moi.

**- Des crébains du pays de Dun ! S'écrie-t'il.**

J'entends ensuite Aragorn nous crier de nous cacher. Je saute lourdement du rocher et cours récupérer mon sac. Les autres ramassent toutes leurs affaires, éteignent le feu et se précipitent à l'abri. Je me sens tout à coup tirée vers l'arrière. Je tombe sur les fesses après quelques pas et crie de surprise, mais une main se pose sur ma bouche. Ma respiration est coupée sous l'effet de la surprise. Je me retrouve à moitié couchée sous un buisson alors que des nombreux cris d'oiseaux résonnent à présent. En levant les yeux, je constate que Legolas me fixe, accroupi au-dessus de moi. Il retire doucement sa main, s'assurant que je ne fasse pas de bruit, avant de fixer le ciel. Des milliers d'oiseaux noirs arrivent soudain à une vitesse folle. Leur piaillements assourdissants résonnent dans toute la vallées. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un film d'Hitchcock. De loin, ils ressemblent à de gros corbeaux noirs avec des reflets bleutés. Ils passent au-dessus de nous avant de faire demi-tour et de repartir d'où ils sont venus. Nous attendons encore quelques minutes à l'abri du buisson. Mes yeux s'attardent sur le visage tendu de l'elfe. Me retrouver aussi proche de lui me perturbe. Lorsque le calme est revenu, nous échangeons un regard, et j'ose enfin respirer.

**- Pardonnez-moi d'avoir été brutal, me dit alors l'elfe.**

**- C'est rien, dis-je un peu gênée, avant de me relever et de sortir du buisson.**

Un à un, les autres se redressent et fixent les oiseaux volant au loin.

**- Le passage sur le Sud est surveillé. Il faut passer par le col de Caradhras, annonce Gandalf en se retournant vers les montagnes.**

Mon regard suit celui du magicien, et se pose sans étonnement sur le fameux col. C'est le plus élevé et le plus proche. Ses flancs sombres et lugubres sont recouverts de neige à mi-hauteur. Je ne peux même pas distinguer entièrement son sommet perdu dans un nuage gris.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Un petit indice pour la suite : ne vous fiez pas trop aux apparences, je vous réserve quelques surprises ! =)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une p'tite review avec vos avis ou vos questions, c'est GRATUIT, ça ne prend que 2 minutes, et ça ne pourra que m'aider pour la suite !


	13. Chapitre 13 : le col de Caradhras

**HELLO tout le monde **

**MERCi **d'être de plus en plus nombreux à passer par ici et **BiENVENUE** aux nouveaux ! (Liily01, Justin, Miluzine96, Lord Celestin, etc)

Delphlys, MMSSR et annadriya, vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir =)

Spéciale dédicasse à tous les followers : J'VOUS SURKIFFE

Et maintenant, la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : le Col de Caradhras **

**- Il peut y avoir de la neige. Il faut aller le plus vite possible. Même ainsi, il faudra plus de deux étapes pour atteindre le sommet du col. La nuit tombera tôt ce soir. **

**- Je suis né à l'ombre des Montagnes Blanches, ajoute alors Boromir, et je connais un peu les voyages sur les hauteurs. Nous allons trouver un froid mordant, alors nous devrions chacun emporter un fagot de bois.**

Les autres commencent à se hâter de récupérer leurs affaires et de ramasser quelques branches dans les buissons. J'interpelle Gandalf alors qu'il passe près de moi.

**- Mais... vous voulez dire qu'on part tout de suite ?!**

**- Nous partirons aussitôt que vous pourrez être prêts. Alors hâtez-vous !**

Nous repartons donc à bonne allure. Sauf qu'à présent nous ne nous dirigeons plus vers le Sud, mais vers l'immense montagne à l'Est. L'herbe de la vallée laisse bientôt place aux roches grises et aux graviers de la montagne, et notre chemin ne tarde pas à devenir escarpé et difficile. Je suis à bout de souffle au bout d'à peine une heure, et me retrouve vite largement derrière tout le monde. Gimli est juste devant moi, je l'entends respirer bruyamment sous le poids de l'effort. La pente est glissante, et je trébuche plusieurs fois sur les graviers, m'écorchant les mains en me rattrapant. Le soleil s'estompe bientôt alors que d'épais nuages gris apparaissent, faisant tomber la nuit plus tôt que prévu. Je lève les yeux, et constate avec désespoir que la montagne semble continuer à l'infini. La pente devient encore plus raide, et je dois m'aider de mes bras pour arriver à la gravir, d'autant plus que la pénombre du soir rend difficile de distinguer les obstacles. Des larmes commencent à couler le long de mes joues. M'accrochant à un rocher, je m'arrête quelques secondes pour reprendre mon souffle.

_J'y arriverais jamais !_

**- Aller gamine, la pente se fait moins rude après cela, me lance Gimli.**

Je recommence donc mon ascension et, finalement, comme l'a dit le nain, le terrain s'arrête de grimper. J'arrive épuisée sur une sorte de plateforme où le reste de la Communauté se repose déjà. Gimli se vautre sur le rocher le plus proche, le souffle coupé. J'en fais de même et tente de calmer ma respiration. Nous nous trouvons contre une petite falaise qui nous protège du vent. Malgré cela et ma cape elfique, le froid glacial mord mon corps. Des tas de neige sont adossés contre la roche grise.

**- On ne peut pas aller plus loin cette nuit, déclare Boromir, encore rouge après l'effort.**

_Pour une fois, je suis bien d'accord avec lui ! C'est une première !_

**- Nous resterons ici cette nuit, à l'abri, déclare Gandalf.**

**- A l'abri, murmure Sam à côté de moi. Si c'est un abris, il faut croire qu'un mur sans toit fait une maison. **

Après avoir un peu grignoté, je me lève dans un dernier effort pour aller m'installer contre la falaise, dos au mur. Les rafales du vent se font plus fortes, et je me sers contre les hobbits en quête de chaleur. Bill, le brave poney, se tient devant nous, mais le vent s'insinue tout de même entre ses pattes. Un flocon atterrit sur mon nez. Je lève la tête, au-dessus de moi, la neige commence à tomber doucement. Je rabat ma capuche en soupirant. Aragorn entreprend d'allumer un petit feu avec le bois que nous avons ramasser dans la vallée. La chaleur des flammes atteint bientôt mes pieds et je parviens à enfin ne plus trembler de froid, alors que je sombre dans le sommeil.

* * *

Une légère secousse me réveille. J'ouvre mes yeux, mais les referme rapidement, éblouie. Il fait déjà jour. Je sens du mouvement à côté de moi alors que j'entends les hobbits se lever. J'ouvre alors plus lentement mes paupières et découvre Aragorn penché au-dessus de moi.

**- Nous devons nous mettre en route, Anna.**

Je gémis en étirant mon corps. Les roches ont du me laisser plusieurs bleus un peu partout. En regardant les alentours, je découvre que la neige a recouvert tout notre camp, sur au moins dix bons centimètres. Je me lève difficilement, chassant la neige de mes vêtements. Nous nous remettons rapidement en route, à mon plus grand désarroi. Le ciel est toujours couvert. Notre ascension reprend à travers le versant d'un blanc immaculé. Je m'enfonce dans la neige jusqu'aux chevilles, mais les bottes elfiques me protègent du froid et de l'humidité.. Gandalf est en tête du cortège, suivi de près par Legolas. De là où je suis, j'ai l'impression que l'elfe pose à peine ses pieds sur la neige. J'avance à côté du poney, derrière Merry et Pipin. Leurs pieds nus sont rouges à cause du froid.

_Je ne sais vraiment pas comment ils font..._

Tout à coup, un bruit sourd se fait entendre derrière moi.

**- Frodon !**

Je m'arrête et me retourne brusquement, comme les autres. Frodon est tombé et a dévalé une partie de la pente. Aragorn l'aide à se relever. La main du hobbit semble tâter son cou. Il cherche l'anneau. Mais il ne le trouve pas.

_C'est Boromir qui l'a ! _

Je me souviens de ce passage. Mes pensées semblent prendre vie lorsque l'homme du Gondor se penche pour ramasser quelque chose. L'Anneau. Je sens Sam se tendre lorsqu'il réalise lui aussi la situation. Aragorn dit quelque chose à Boromir, mais je suis trop loin pour arriver à distinguer ses paroles. Finalement, après de longues secondes, ce dernier rend son fardeau à Frodon, et nous reprenons notre route. Mais une certaine tension est à présent palpable.

A mesure que nous avançons dans la montagne, le ciel s'assombrit de plus en plus. Gandalf ne semble pas s'en soucier. Mais moi je sais ce qu'ils annoncent. Et ce n'est rien de bon...

_Si seulement on faisait demi-tour tout de suite...Je pourrais leur dire..._

Mais à peine cette pensée m'effleure que le souvenir de la voix d'Elrond résonne dans ma tête. Je ne peux pas influencer le cours des événements. Je ravale donc ma salive et continue de marcher en silence. Les nuages sont à présent presque noirs et les premiers flocons commencent à tomber. Nous continuons de marcher comme si de rien n'était. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, la neige tombe abondamment. Le vent, qui avait jusqu'alors disparut, se lève soudain, envoyant les flocons dans mon visage. Je ne vois plus qu'à quelques mètres devant moi.

Je distingue peu à peu les reliefs d'une nouvelle falaise. Merry s'engouffre sur un chemin escarpé le long de la paroi rocheuse, suivant Gandalf. La neige tombe si serrée que je ne voix presque plus la silhouette sombre et courbée du magicien. Un ravin se creuse de l'autre côté du chemin. Mes yeux n'en distinguent pas le fond, et ma tête tourne légèrement à la vue d'un tel vide. Je me colle le plus possible à la falaise pour avancer. Mais bientôt, une véritable tempête de neige s'abat sur nous, et il devient presque impossible de marcher. Je m'enfonce à présent jusqu'aux genoux, et peine à soulever mes jambes endolories par le froid.

Devant moi, les hobbits ont de la neige presque jusqu'à la taille, si bien qu'ils n'arrivent plus à marcher. Une ombre passe alors à côté de moi. C'est Aragorn qui tient dans ses bras Sam et Frodon, frigorifiés. Boromir le suit et attrape les deux autres hobbits. Nous continuons de marcher sous la tempête. Seul Legolas, en tête du groupe, ne semble pas éprouver de difficultés dans la tempête. Mon visage est complétement gelé, et je ne parviens plus à réchauffer mon corps. Tout à coup, un coup de tonnerre retentit. Quelques éboulements de neige tombent sur le chemin, mais sans l'obstruer. Une voix lointaine se fait alors entendre à travers la tempête. Une voix rauque et puissante, parlant un langage étrange.

**- C'est Saroumane ! Crie Gandalf.**

**- Nous devons faire demi-tour ! S'écrie Aragorn depuis l'autre bout du groupe. **

**- Non ! Réplique le magicien en se retournant.**

Juste après qu'il ait prononcé ce mot, un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit, frappant la falaise juste au-dessus de nous. Un énorme poids me cloue soudain à terre.

Je ne peux plus respirer.

Je suis complétement écrasée.

Mon corps gelé ne parvient plus à se réchauffer.

_Je vais mourir..._

Une forte envie de dormir s'empare de moi. Je n'arrive plus à lutter, je me sens sombrer.

* * *

**- Anna ?!**

J'ouvre mes yeux. Je suis confortablement assise à la cafétéria de la fac. En face de moi est installée Lucie, une amie, qui me regarde d'un air soucieux.

**- Anna, t'es sure que ça va ? T'es bizarre depuis quelques temps...**

**- Euh... je...**

Je suis complétement perdue. Lucie boit une gorgée de café en continuant de me regarder.

**- Elle va bien, elle est juste un peu surmenée.**

_Cette voix... _

Je me tourne vers la droite. Jack est assis à côté de moi. Comment j'ai pu ne pas le remarquer ? Ses yeux d'un brun profond sont plongés intensément dans les miens.

**- Oh mon dieu... Tu es là.**

Mon coeur bat à tout rompre. Je suis incapable de bouger. Il esquisse un petit sourire en coin. Celui qui m'a toujours fait craqué. Je me sens faible tout à coup. Ma tête commence à bourdonner. Son visage devient flou. La lumière des spots devient éblouissante. Je tente de m'accrocher à la table devant moi mais n'y parvient pas. Je suis obligée de fermer mes yeux.

**- Jack …**

Je sens sa main chaude saisir la mienne, et me tirer vers le haut. Jack me hisse sur mes pieds et j'atterris dans ses bras. Ma tête tourne énormément, je suis obligée de la poser sur son torse. Mes jambes sont incapables de me soutenir, ses bras puissants m'entourent fermement, m'évitant de m'écraser par terre.

**- Jack ...**

Ma main s'accroche à ses vêtements. Leurs textures me paraissent étranges. Après quelques clignements, mes yeux parviennent à s'ouvrir difficilement. Je distingue enfin mon environnement. Je ne suis plus dans le hall de la fac. Je suis dans la neige. Ma main est appuyée sur un torse revêtu de cuir, et effleure de longs cheveux blonds. Je ne suis pas dans les bras de Jack. Il a disparu. Je me sens si faible que je suis incapable de bouger. J'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir. La neige tombe toujours, mais la tempête semble s'être calmée, et je distingue une silhouette se dirigeant vers nous. Je reconnais les contours du chapeau de Gandalf. Celui-ci sort quelque chose de son manteau. Je n'ai pas la force de garder mes yeux ouverts, mes paupières deviennent lourdes, et je me sens à nouveau sombrer dans l'inconscience. Un liquide chaud effleure alors mes lèvres. Il me réchauffe la gorge. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux.

**- Buvez !**

Le magicien me tend une petite fiole, remplie d'un liquide dorée. J'ouvre la bouche pour qu'il me verse l'étrange liquide. Cela ressemble à une sorte de liqueur. Après seulement une gorgée, je sens la fatigue quitter peu à peu mon corps.

**- C'est du miruvor, s'étonne Legolas qui me soutient toujours.**

**- Oui, le cordial d'Imlaris. Elrond me l'a donné à notre départ. **

Je suis à présent capable de me tenir sur mes jambes, encore un peu secouée. Après quelques instants, je sens les bras de l'elfe quitter mon corps, et me tiens à nouveau debout toute seule. J'adresse un bref signe de remerciement à l'elfe et au magicien, et me retourne vers le reste du groupe. Les hobbits sont toujours dans les bras des deux hommes et paraissent frigorifiés.

**- Il faut quitter la montagne ! Ou ce serait la mort des Hobbits ! S'écrie Boromir. Prenons par la Trouée du Rohan. Faisons un détour par ma cité !**

**- La trouée du Rohan nous rapprocherait trop d'Isengard, réplique Aragorn.**

**- On ne peut pas passer par dessus la montagne, alors passons par dessous ! Passons par les mines de la Moria.**

**- Gandalf..., dis-je désespérement.**

Le magicien s'attarde quelques secondes sur mon visage, avant de déclarer :

**- Laissons le porteur de l'Anneau décider. **

Mon regard, comme ceux des autres se tournent alors vers le hobbit. Après quelques secondes, il annonce :

**- Nous passerons par les mines !**

**- Qu'il en soit ainsi, conclut à contre-cœur Gandalf.**

Je sais qu'il redoute de traverser la Moria. Et je sais aussi pourquoi. Les nains ont creusé trop profondément et avec trop d'avidité. Je sais ce qu'ils ont réveillé, dans les ténèbres de Khazad-Dûm.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

On peut dire qu'Anna commence à en baver ! Et, comme vous pouvez vous doutez des prochains chapitres, ce n'est qu'un début !

A LA PROCHAINE =)


	14. Chapitre 14 : chemin inverse

**WAHOU **merci les gars ! J'hallucine un peu en voyant les stat' de fréquentation =)

Comme toujours bienvenue aux nouveaux (momo0302, YsalonnaDurin etc) et coucou aux habitué(e)s (Delphlys et MMSSR si vous passez par ici =)

Pour vous remercier, voici un chapitre un peu plus long que la normale.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Chemin inverse**

La curieuse boisson que Gandalf m'a fait boire me donne assez de forces pour continuer à avancer à travers la neige. Malgré la faible température et mes vêtements trempées, je ressens à peine le froid. Nous progressons doucement. A mesure que nous redescendons les pans de la montagne, la neige tombe de moins en moins. Les flocons finissent même par cesser de tomber au bout de quelques heures. Le soulagement s'est emparé de moi à l'idée que nous quittons enfin cet enfer, même si cela signifie de s'enfoncer dans un autre... Je savoure d'avance les brefs moments de répit qui nous attende. La couche de neige se fait de plus en plus mince, et les hobbits sont bientôt capables de cheminer à pied. Ils ne s'enfoncent plus que jusqu'aux genoux. Les nuages noirs s'estompent petit à petit, laissant place à un léger soleil d'hiver au milieu d'un ciel bleu pâle.

Notre groupe s'arrête peu après que la tempête soit passée, épuisé. Gandalf n'a pas dit un mot depuis la décision de Frodon, il reste muet, plongé dans ses pensées. Je me laisse tomber lourdement sur la neige près de Merry et Pippin, et entame avec appétit un morceau de pied garni de viande séchée. Toutes ces émotions m'ont laissées affamée. Au loin, à présent que le brouillard s'est dissipé, je suis capable d'apercevoir la vallée d'où nous sommes venus. La tête me tourne rien qu'en voyant la longue et pénible marche qui nous attend pour redescendre. Chacun mange dans le calme et le soulagement. Seule la voix de Gimli résonne dans la Montagne.

**- J'irai regarder les salles de Dürin ! S'exclame le nain. Mon cousin Bälin nous réservera un accueil royal !**

_Ça j'en doute …_

**- En tout cas, dit Pippin tout en mangeant, étant donné la réaction de Gandalf, je n'ai guère envie d'y aller. Et apparemment je ne suis pas le seul !**

Merry, Gimli et moi suivons tous le regard de Pippin, et découvrons Legolas se tenant seul au loin. L'elfe regarde la vallée et semble tendu. Je sais qu'il désapprouve le choix de Frodon, mais il s'est plié à la volonté de la Communauté sans émettre d'objection.

**- Haha, s'esclaffe alors Gimli. Sous terre, il est plus difficile de faire perdre la tête à un Nain qu'à un Elfe !**

Legolas se retourne alors vers nous, comme s'il nous avait entendu. Son regard désapprobateur s'attarde sur Gimli, puis s'adoucit alors qu'il passe sur moi. Je me lève pour rassembler mes affaires. En reposant mon sac, mes yeux sont attirés par le bouclier circulaire de Boromir, posé contre un rocher. L'homme du Gondor est le seul a en posséder un, bien que le poney soit chargé de trois petits boucliers elfiques supplémentaires. Celui de Boromir est assez grand, fait de métal et recouvert d'un cuir épais sur certains endroits.

Nous nous remettons rapidement en route. Le soleil commence déjà à baisser dans le ciel, et Gandalf a indiqué que nous devions atteindre les pans de roches pour y passer la nuit à l'abri. Je marche juste derrière le magicien, en compagnie des Hobbits. A un moment, Boromir passe devant nous et rattrape le magicien. Je les entends discuter.

**- La Moria, c'est un nom de sinistre augure. Passons par le Sud, par la route que j'ai prise pour venir.**

**- En venant vers le nord Boromir, vous n'étiez aux yeux de l'Ennemi qu'un seul voyageur égaré du Sud, et vous ne présentiez aucun intérêt pour lui. Mais vous revenez à présent comme membre de la Communauté de l'Anneau, et le danger augmentera à chaque lieue que nous ferons en direction du Sud. Passer par la Moria est en tout cas une route que l'Ennemi s'attendra le moins à nous voir prendre. **

**- Nous n'arriverons jamais, s'exclame alors Merry, m'empêchant d'écouter le reste de la** **discussion. **

Effectivement, notre progression est assez lente, et les pentes grises de Caradhras paraissent encore être à plusieurs kilomètres. Mes yeux se promènent sur les deux hommes devant moi, et s'attardent une nouvelle fois sur le bouclier de Boromir.

**- J'ai une idée ! Dis-je tout à coup.**

Je fais alors demi-tour et me dirige vers Bill, sous les yeux interrogateurs des Hobbits. Je fais arrêter le poney, et plonge mes mains dans ses paquetages. Aragorn, Gimli et legolas me dépassent, étonnés.

**- Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous arrêter, m'indique Aragorn.**

**- Je sais, dis-je en extirpant un premier bouclier. Je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes. **

J'attrape ensuite les deux autres et referme les sacoches. Les trois boucliers sont fait d'un métal léger, semblable à celui dans lequel sont forgées les épées elfiques. Ils sont rectangulaires et de taille moyenne, environ un mètre de long.

**- Qu'allez-vous faire avec ça ? Demande Sam.**

**- Vous allez voir ! Venez avec moi !**

Les hobbits me suivent dubitatifs alors que je cherche une piste dégagée pour poser les boucliers à terre. Sam, qui est parti confié Bill à Aragorn, nous rejoint alors que je m'assied sur l'un des boucliers.

**- Les gars, je vous attend en bas !**

Je m'aide de mes pieds pour me donner de la vitesse et me tiens ensuite fermement à l'anse de cuir à mesure que je prends de la vitesse. Je laisse échapper un rire bruyant. Je dépasse rapidement le reste de la Communauté qui me regarde ahuri, et leur adresse au passage un petit signe de main. La pente devient plus raide et je glisse maintenant rapidement sur la neige. Derrière, j'entends les cris des hobbits. Je lance un bref regard par dessus mon épaule, et constate que Merry et Pippin, suivi de près par Sam et Frodon, me rattrape déjà. Leurs plus grands poids les fait avancer plus vite.

**- Double la, Merry !**

Le vent froid me frappe le visage et s'engouffre dans mes vêtements mais je n'en ai que faire. J'ai le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Les hobbits me doublent et je retiens un cri de terreur alors qu'ils sont à deux doigts de me percuter. Une fois qu'ils sont devant, Pippin, se retourne et fait une grimace accompagnée d'un signe pour me dire au-revoir. Juste après cela, les deux cousins percutent un énorme tas de neige. Ils disparaissent dans l'épaisse couche blanche.

**- Merry ! Pippin ! **

Complétement affolée, je bascule sur le côté pour stopper ma course. Une fois arrêtée, je me relève et cours jusqu'au tas de neige. Mais ma peur se dissipe rapidement lorsque les deux hobbits émergent en riant. Ils n'ont rien. J'éclate à mon tour de rire. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas ri autant ! Trop longtemps.

Grâce à nos luges improvisées, nous avons vite atteint les roches grises de la Montagne. Nous sommes à présent assis, occupés à rire, bavarder et manger, en attendant le reste de la Communauté. Je crois que ce petit moment de gaieté nous a fait du bien à tous, surtout après cette affreuse tempête. Même Frodon a le sourire aux lèvres. La vallée n'est maintenant plus très loin. Je parviens à distinguer la rivière, qui à cette distance ne semble être qu'un mince filet argentée. De là où nous sommes, je peux voir les plaines se développant jusqu'à perte de vue. Le soleil illumine l'herbe verte qui commence à jaunir à certains endroits, signe que l'hiver approche. J'inspire à plein poumons, profitant du spectacle.

_Tu aurais tellement aimé voir ça Jack..._

* * *

Ce n'est qu'environ une heure plus tard que les autres finissent par nous rejoindre.

**- Et bien, nous avons failli vous attendre, lance alors Pippin aux nouveaux venus.**

Mais cela ne fait pas rire Gandalf, qui arbore un visage sévère et impassible en nous regardant.

**- Vous avez surtout failli vous faire tuer. Par chance il n'y avait pas d'ennemis dans la Montagne. Cet acte révèle une parfaite inconscience du danger.**

Les yeux de Gandalf s'attarde sur nous cinq. Nous restons muets, baissant les yeux.

**- Par ailleurs, dit alors le magicien d'une voix plus douce, il est vrai que ce fut très asticieux.**

Je relève la tête et découvre que Gandalf arbore un léger sourire, que je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rendre.

**- Nous passerons la nuit ici, ajoute-t'il.**

**- A quelle distance est la Moria, demande Boromir.**

**- Il y avait une porte au sud-ouest du Caradhras. Nous devrions l'atteindre dans la journée de demain. **

* * *

Le lendemain, le vent a tourné du nord au nord-ouest, chassant les derniers nuages et découvrant le ciel haut et bleu. Un pâle soleil matinal émerge au loin sur les cimes des montagnes, permettant au ciel de se refléter sur la neige lisse et brillante. C'est à peine l'aube. Une aube bleue, pure et froide. Je me tiens avec les autres, sur le flanc de la colline, prête au départ.

**- Il faut atteindre les portes avant le coucher du soleil. Ce n'est pas loin, mais notre chemin risque d'être sinueux. C'est par là, annonce Gandalf en désignant au sud-est l'endroit où les flancs de la montagne tombent à pic dans les ombres à leur pied.**

Nous nous mettons en route à travers les sentiers escarpés. Gimli avance en tête à côté du magicien tant il est impatient. Nous sommes bientôt contraints de marcher en file indienne à cause de l'étroitesse des passages entre les roches grises. La matinée tire bientôt sur le midi, et nous errons toujours dans ce paysage de rocailles. Tout est désert et sécheresse. Je n'aperçois rien de vivant, même pas un oiseau dans le ciel. Je ressasse les événements futurs dans ma tête à mesure que nous progressons. L'angoisse me gagne peu à peu. Bien que je suis plus qu'heureuse de quitter la neige et la montagne, je n'ai aucune envie d'arriver à la Moria. Plusieurs fois, des frissons ma parcourent l'échine en pensant à ce qu'il va se passer là-bas.

A mesure que nous progressons dans les flancs des montagnes, les rayons du soleil pénètrent de moins en moins jusqu'à nous, restant au sommet des falaises. Nous atteignons une sorte d'ancienne route maintenant très délabrée, et marchons sur ses pavés sombres et ruinés. Je commence à être fatiguée et mes pieds deviennent douloureux. L'énergie de la potion que m'a fait boire Gandalf hier s'est totalement estompée. Après une brève halte pour le repas, nous repartons. Il règne en ces lieux une ambiance étrange et sombre. Devant, les montagnes nous contemplent d'un air menaçant. Notre chemin sinueux suit un creux profond. Alors que le soleil descend maintenant à l'ouest, nous atteignons un brusque tournant, après lequel la Communauté s'arrête, sans voix.

**- Voici les murs de la Moria, annonce alors fièrement Gimli.**

Je dois avouer que la vue est impressionnante. Face à moi s'étend dans l'ombre un lac sombre et dormant. Au-delà de l'eau sinistre s'élèvent une falaise, un mur immense et infranchissable. Je ne peux y déceler aucune porte dans la pierre hostile.

_Mais elle n'est visible qu'avec la lumière de la Lune ! _

Je marche avec les hobbits alors que nous contournons le lac. Plusieurs fois, mes yeux s'attardent sur la surface de l'eau. Une brume presque surnaturelle s'est levée. L'angoisse qui m'habite depuis la matinée se décuple à mesure que nous avançons. Frodon s'éloigne bientôt pour rejoindre le magicien en tête du groupe. De temps à autre nous croisons un arbre nu et desséché. Nous arrivons rapidement contre le mur immense de la Moria. Devant moi, Gimli donne quelques coups de hache sur la pierre sombre.

**- Les portes des Nains sont invisibles lorsqu'elles sont closes, explique-t 'il.**

**- Oui Gimli, et leurs propres maîtres ne peuvent les trouver ni les ouvrir quand le secret en est oublié, ajoute Gandalf en se tournant vers nous. **

**- Pourquoi cela ne me surprend-il pas ? Réplique Legolas en toisant le Nain à côté de lui.**

**- La porte Ouest de la Moria fût faite pour le commerce avec ses Seigneurs, explique ensuite le magicien tout en continuant de scruter le mur. C'était alors des temps plus heureux, où il regnait encore une amitié étroite entre gens de race différente, même entre les Nains et les Elfes. **

**- Le déclin de cette amitié ne fut pas le fait des Nains, annonce Gimli.**

**- Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que ce fût la faute des Elfes, dit Legolas.**

**- Moi j'ai entendu dire les deux, réplique alors Gandalf, faisant taire les deux.**

Ils continuent de marcher silencieusement. Un léger rire m'échappe à la vue des querelles entre l'elfe et le nain. Nous nous arrêtons soudain. Par-dessus l'épaule de Legolas, je distingue le magicien tâter la roche. Je l'entend marmonner.

_Il a trouvé la porte !_

Un épais nuage est chassé par le vent, révélant alors la pleine lune. Ses rayons balayent la falaise, et mes yeux scrutent alors la face grise de la roche. Mais rien ne se passe pendant un moment. Puis, lentement, sur la surface où le magicien a promené ses mains, des lignes apparaissent faiblement, comme de minces veines d'argent courant dans la pierre. La lune illumine bientôt totalement les symboles gravés derrières Gandalf, et les contours de la porte nous sont alors révélés. Au sommet se trouve un arc de lettres elfiques supporté par deux colonnes. En dessous je distingue sept étoiles, une pour chaque seigneur nain.

_Mes discussions avec Bilbon m'ont été bénéfiques !_

Ses étoiles surmontent le contour d'une enclume et d'un marteau.

**- Ce sont les emblèmes de Durïn ! S'exclame Gimli.**

**- Il est écrit : les portes de Durïn, Seigneur de la Moria, parlez ami et entrez.**

**- Vous comprenez ce que cela veut dire, demande Merry qui s'est rapproché de la porte.**

**- C'est très simple, si vous êtes un ami, vous donnez le mot de passe et les portes s'ouvrent.**

Gandalf prononce alors un mot dans une langue qui me semble être de l'elfique. Je ne suis pas surprise de voir que la porte ne s'ouvre pas. Je recule alors des portes, passant discrètement devant les autres, et pars m'assoir contre le mur, sur un rocher. Frodon m'observe brièvement lors de mon passage avant de reporter son attention sur le magicien.

**- Rien ne se passe, constate Pippin.**

**- Autrefois je connaissais les incantations dans tous les langages de Elfes, des Hommes et des Orques. **

**- Alors qu'allez-vous faire ? Demande le hobbit.**

**- Cogner sur les portes avec votre tête, Peregrin Touque ! s'énerve Gandalf. Et si cela ne les fracasse pas et qu'on me libère un peu de toutes vos questions idiotes, j'essayerais de trouver la formule d'ouverture.**

* * *

Mes yeux sont braqués sur l'eau sombre. Cela semble faire une éternité que nous attendons sur les rives du lac que les portes s'ouvrent. C'est une véritable torture pour moi de connaître le moyen d'y parvenir mais de ne pas pouvoir le dévoiler. Je suis donc toujours assise sur un rocher, le plus éloigné possible du lac brumeux. Un lourd silence règne que seule la voix grave du magicien trouble. Boromir est également assis sur un rocher, non loin de moi.

**- Vous semblez avoir peur, me dit-il soudain. Je n'aime pas non plus cet endroit et cet étang infect.**

Je reste bouche-bée. C'est le première fois depuis notre départ que l'homme du Gondor m'adresse la parole pour une autre raison que me critiquer. Je le fixe, surprise.

**- C'est assez lugubre en effet...**

Je détourne ensuite mes yeux de Boromir, assez gênée par cette conversation soudaine. Un peu plus loin, Sam et Aragorn déchargent le poney. Je me suis attachée à cette bête depuis notre départ. Alors quand le Rôdeur détache sa bride pour le laisser partir, un léger pincement me serre la poitrine. L'air frais m'oblige à me réchauffer les mains dans les poches de mon manteau, et je tripote distraitement Narya. Mes doigts glissent sur le métal précieux et froid. Bizarrement, au bout de quelques minutes, je sens le bijou se réchauffer.

_Je deviens folle ou quoi ?_

Mais non, quelques secondes plus tard, la bague émet une forte chaleur. Je la sors de ma poche intriguée, et découvre avec stupeur que le rubis scintille légèrement. Des reflets ondulent à sa surface, comme si la pierre contenait de la lave... Je jette un bref regard aux alentours, mais personne ne semble faire attention à moi. Merry et Pippin qui lancent des cailloux au milieu du lac. De grandes ondulations circulaires se forment à la surface. Aragorn attrape alors Merry par l'épaule.

**- Arrêtez avec ces pierres...**

Mes yeux se braquent à nouveau sur le bijou, mais il est redevenu normal. Comme si rien ne s'était passé... Un lourd soupir résonne et j'aperçois Gandalf jetter son bâton à terre et s'assoir vaincu auprès de Frodon. Je lance un regard vers la porte qui n'est toujours pas ouverte.

_Cela prend trop de temps... Ils auraient déjà dû trouver !_

Je range Narya et m'avance vers eux, résolue. Le hobbit contemple la porte. Le magicien me fixe, il sait que je vais parler et je crois qu'il veut m'en empêcher. Mais un nouveau regard vers les eaux troubles du lac me décide.

**- C'est une énigme ! Parlez, ami, et entrez. Dîtes AMI et rentrez.**

**- Oui ! S'exclame Frodon. Quel est le mot elfique pour ami ? **

**- Mellon. **

Un craquement résonne alors, avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent enfin.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Alors =) ? C'était un chapitre assez léger, un bref moment de répit pour Anna et toute la troupe.

**BiSOUS**


	15. Chaptitre 15 : une journée dans l'Ombre

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

Bienvenue aux nouveaux, LegolasKili, manelor,Mariie et tous les autres =)

Merci à Miluzine96 et MMSSR, votre enthousiasme est contagieux !

Voici la suite ! Pardonnez les quelques fautes, je suis en période de partiels/rendus de projet, du coup je n'ai pas trop de temps (a)

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Une journée dans l'Ombre **

Les deux battants des portes s'ouvrent lourdement, révélant l'obscurité de la Moria. Je ne la contemple pas longtemps, mais me retourne pour surveiller le lac avec méfiance. Les autres se sont levés et se dirigent vers l'entrée. Je me presse de les rejoindre à l'intérieur.

**- Bientôt maître Elfe, vous allez pouvoir avoir un aperçu de l'hospitalité légendaire des Nains. Un bon feu, une bière brassée, une belle pièce de viande ! Car ceci mon ami, et la demeure de mon cousin Balïn...**

Une odeur d'humidité et de refermé me prend les narines. La pénombre m'empêche de voir les alentours. L'air frais et la peur font trembler mon corps. Une faible lumière blanche envahit les lieux alors que Gandalf allume son bâton. Je commence à me rapprocher de lui instinctivement. Un immense escalier se développe devant nous, et je commence à distinguer des formes sombres gisant dessus. Des cadavres. Je trébuche soudain, et baisse les yeux. Je m'aperçois avec horreur que mon pied s'est coincé dans l'armure rouillée d'un squelette.

- … **Et ils appellent cela une mine ! Une mine ! S'exclame Gimli qui n'a pas encore réalisé.**

**Ce n'est pas une mine, dit alors Boromir derrière moi. C'est un tombeau.**

Les yeux du nain perçoivent enfin les alentours. L'odeur de la mort me donne des nausées. J'arrive à me dégager du cadavre dans un craquement sonore. Des sueurs froides coulent le long de mon dos.

**- Non ! NON ! Hurle le nain.**

Une silhouette passe près de moi, me faisant sursauter de peur. Mais ce n'est que Legolas qui se penche sur un cadavre et en extrait une flèche.

**- Des gobelins !**

**- Allons vers la Trouée du Rohan! Nous n'aurions pas dû venir ici. Allons partons vite d'ici ! Crie alors Boromir.**

**- Non ! Dis-je en me retournant vers lui.**

Mais il est trop tard, derrière l'homme, les hobbits font déjà marche arrière et ont presque atteint la porte. Boromir m'attrape alors le bras.

**- Aller sortons ! **

**- Non ! Revenez !**

A peine ais-je crié cela que Frodon s'effondre par terre et son corps est trainé jusque dans l'eau.

**- Frodon !**

Le hobbit commence à hurler alors que ses compagnons tentent de le libérer. Aragorn accoure à leurs côtés. De là où je suis je vois Sam sortir sa petite épée et trancher l'espèce d'énorme tentacule qui retient la cheville de son ami. Frodon tombe à terre, libéré. Les autres sortent de la Moria, arme en main. Je suis à présent seule dans l'obscurité. Je ne peux m'empêcher de haleter de peur. Soudain des dizaines de tentacules jaillissent du lac. Je recule inconsciemment. C'est un vrai cauchemar. Je tombe en arrière et atterrit douloureusement sur les premières marches froides de l'escalier. Je distingue encore mieux les dizaines de cadavres éparpillés autour. Un hurlement m'échappe et je me relève difficilement. J'ai l'impression de ne plus bien réfléchir et de ne plus contrôler mon corps. La peur me paralyse totalement. Au bout de quelques secondes, je parviens à me diriger vers la sortie. Frodon est de nouveau attrapé. J'arrive auprès de Legolas qui bande son arc et tire une flèche vers la surface de l'eau. Le hobbit est à présent en l'air, secoué de toutes parts. Soudain, une créature immonde émerge au milieu du lac. Ses tentacules amènent Frodon vers sa gueule ouverte. Ma vision se brouille et je ne sais pas comment, mais Aragorn et Boromir parviennent à libérer le hobbit.

**- Dans les mines ! Hurle Gandalf.**

Mon corps s'active enfin, et je m'empresse de courir vers les marches. J'entends les pas des autres derrière moi, bientôt suivis par un énorme grondement. Je me retourne juste à temps pour voir l'entrée de la mine s'effondrer avant que tout ne soit plongé dans le noir.

Il y a un silence de plusieurs secondes, ou tout ce qu'on peut entendre sont des respirations affolées. Mon sang tape dans mes oreilles. Puis la lueur du bâton de Gandalf s'allume à nouveau.

**- Nous n'avons plus le choix désormais. Il nous faut affronter les ténèbres de la Moria, dit le magicien en grimpant les premières marches de l'escalier. Soyez sur vos gardes, il y a des êtres plus anciens et plus répugnants que les orques dans les profondeurs du Monde.**

Il passe devant moi, suivie de près par l'elfe qui scrute les alentours de sa vue perçante. Je les suis aussitôt, n'ayant aucune envie de me retrouver à l'arrière dans le noir. Nous marchons dans un silence de mort. Je suis encore traumatisée par ce qu'il vient de se passer, et c'est à peine si je réalise le grand nombre de cadavres près desquels nous passons. Nous atteignons le sommet de l'escalier et nous engouffrons à travers une galerie voûtée et humide.

**- Ne faites pas de bruit. Il faudra quatre jours de marche pour atteindre l'autre côté. Espérons que notre présence passera inaperçue.**

La montée d'adrénaline provoquée par l'attaque du monstre me quitte rapidement, laissant seulement place à une extrême fatigue. La galerie dans laquelle nous nous sommes engouffrés aboutit finalement dans une immense grotte. Mes yeux s'écarquillent en découvrant l'ampleur des mines. Elles sont tellement grandes que je ne peux en distinguer ni la hauteur, ni la profondeur. Nous empruntons ensuite un petit pont de pierres, et je me force à ne pas regarder en bas, ne souhaitant pas être saisie par les vertiges. Une très faible lumière éclaire les mines et tout ce j'aperçois devant nous ne sont que des ponts, échafaudages, escaliers à perte de vue.

* * *

Nous marchons, grimpons, escaladons, et grimpons encore pendant ce qu'il me semble une éternité. Après quelques sinuosités, la passage commence à descendre et l'air devient vite chaud et étouffant. La fatigue semble tous nous gagner, mais malgré cela nous continuons, désireux d'en finir le plus vite possible avec le trajet. J'aperçois parfois d'autres passages et d'autres tunnels plongés dans l'obscurité. Gandalf s'arrête de temps à autre pour évaluer le chemin à prendre. A chaque fois, j'ai l'espoir que nous nous arrêtions pour nous reposer, mais nous finissons toujours par nous remettre en route. Derrière moi, la Communauté parle peu, et seulement en murmures rapides. Et, alors que j'ai presque perdu tout espoir, Gandalf s'arrête sur une sorte de plateforme.

Lorsque tout le monde s'installe pour partager le repas, il n'y a plus aucun bruit dans les cavernes, mis à part le léger égouttement d'une eau invisible. Je saisis le pain et la viande séchée que me tend Sam. Si j'ai appris une chose depuis que je suis en Terre du Milieu, c'est que les repas y sont très peu variés.

_Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour un bon gros Mcdo ..._

Malgré cela, je mords dans mon sandwich avec avidité. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point j'étais affamée. Puis je m'endors bien vite, à l'abri d'un gros rocher.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveille, je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il peut être. La pénombre de la Moria perturbe toute notion du temps. Legolas est le seul à être éveillé. Comme à son habitude, il est assis un peu plus loin et monte la garde. Ne voulant pas rester seule dans la pénombre, je me lève, et me dirige sans bruit près de lui.

**- Vous ne dormez jamais ? Lui dis-je en chuchotant.**

**- Le sommeil des Elfes est différent du vôtre. **

Je ne sais rapidement plus quoi lui dire, et me mure dans le silence, les yeux braqués vers les cavernes. Un frisson me parcoure et je glisse mes bras sous ma cape, effleurant au passage la poche où se trouve Narya. Une sensation étrange m'a envahi depuis les portes de la Moria. Cela fait plus d'un mois que je possède le bijou, et jamais encore il n'avait scintiller. La lumière rouge du rubis n'a pas cessé de m'intriguer depuis plusieurs heures. Le bijou me paraît aussi plus lourd, plus présent. Je plonge ma main dans ma poche et l'attrape. J'ouvre ensuite ma paume et le contemple. Il semble tout à fait normal. Le regard de Legolas est aussitôt attiré, et il détaille les moindres gravures de l'anneau.

**- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de l'observer d'aussi près, me murmure-t'il.**

Je lui tends alors pour qu'il puisse mieux le voir, mais l'elfe s'éloigne.

**- Vous ne pouvez me le donner.**

**- Mais, pourquoi ? **

**- Narya vous a choisi vous. C'est votre rôle de le porter. **

* * *

Comme la veille, nous parcourons les galeries interminables des mines. J'en viens presque à regretter la montagne. Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est que je sais que des centaines de gobelins sont cachés, là quelque part... Durant l'après-midi, nous longeons un immense précipice. Devant moi, Gandalf laisse trainer sa main sur la paroi rocheuse. Mon regard est attiré par un reflet rouge se trouvant sur ses doigts. Je crois distinguer une bague.

_Mais c'est Narya ! Comment a-t'il pû me le prendre ?!_

Le magicien ôte alors sa main des roches grises et se retourne ensuite vers nous. Mon regard est braqué sur sa main, mais il n'y a plus d'anneau. Je secoue ma tête et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, mais il n'y a toujours rien. Je tâte alors ma poche et distingue les contours de Narya.

_Tu deviens folle ma pauvre..._

**- La richesse de la Moria ne vient pas de l'or, ou des joyaux, annonce alors le magicien avant de se pencher vers le gouffre. Mais du mithril.**

Tout comme les autres, je jette à mon tour un regard vers le bas. Sous nos pieds, le précipice se développe sur plusieurs centaines de mètres de profondeur. La lumière du bâton de Gandalf me permet de voir les nombreux ponts et échelles de bois installés sur les parois. Mais mes yeux sont particulièrement attirés par les reflets argentés provenant de ces parois. Je reconnais l'éclat du mithril que j'ai déjà vu sur la cotte de maille de Bilbon à Fondcombe.

**- Bilbon avait une cotte de maille en mithril que Thorin lui avait offerte, explique alors Gandalf comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.**

**- Oh ! Ça c'était un cadeau royal, s'exclame Gimli alors que nous nous remettons en route.**

**- Je ne lui ai jamais dit, mais sa valeur était plus importante que la Comté entière.**

Je jette alors un regard en coin à Frodon qui est juste derrière moi. Le hobbit semble étonné de la révélation du magicien gris et passe la main sur son torse.

* * *

Nous marchons plusieurs heures et arrivons à un escalier particulièrement raide. Je suis obligée de m'aider de mes mains pour le monter, et à plusieurs reprises mes pieds ratent une marche, me faisant presque tomber. La saleté me recouvre entièrement, s'insinuant dans mes cheveux et sous mes ongles. J'arrive en haut hors d'haleine, sur une plateforme circulaire. Je constate que Gandalf se trouve debout devant les entrées de trois passages. Le reste de la Communauté arrive au compte goutte.

**- Je ne me souviens pas de cet endroit...**

Le magicien semble perdu. Il lève son bâton, comme dans l'espoir de trouver quelques marques ou inscriptions magiques de nature à l'aider dans son choix, mais rien n'apparait.

Au bout de quelques heures, Gandalf ne se rappelle toujours pas du chemin à emprunter. Les membres de la Communauté se sont installés sur la plateforme. Aragorn a allumé un feu au sommet de l'escalier, et est à présent assis aux cotés de Boromir sur les dernières marches. Les deux hommes fument leurs pipes dans le calme. Je suis installée juste derrière eux, plongée dans mes pensées, et me réchauffe près des flammes. Je sais que la présence de Gandalf auprès de nous ne va plus durer très longtemps. Je ne ressortirai pas de cet endroit avec le magicien. Il tombera. Mais je sais que ce ne sera pas sa fin pour autant, et qu'il reviendra plus fort de cette épreuve. Malgré tout, j'aimerais lui dire, le prévenir... Ma main droite est plongée dans ma poche, tournant et retournant l'anneau qui s'y trouve. A Fondcombe, Elrond m'a expliqué les dons de protection dont Narya était doté. Cet anneau a-t'il vraiment des pouvoirs? Tente-t'il de me faire passer un message ? Je suis persuadée de l'avoir vu à la main du magicien tout à l'heure. Malgré le stress et la fatigue, je sais ce que j'ai vu. Je suis vite troublée dans ma réflexion par les bavardages de Merry et Pippin.

**- Nous sommes perdus ?**

**- Non.**

**- Je pense que si.**

**- Chut, Gandalf réfléchit.**

**- Merry ? **

**- Quoi ?**

**- J'ai faim. **

Je me lève soudain, et me frayant un chemin entre les hobbits, je monte les quelques marches me séparant de Gandalf. Frodon me lance un regard étrange lorsque je passe à côté de lui. Le hobbit et moi ne sommes pas particulièrement proches, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est devenu distant avec moi depuis que nous sommes entrés dans la Moria. J'arrive auprès du magicien, et m'assied à ses côtés. Lui aussi fume, tandis que son regard est toujours braqué sur les trois passages.

**- Ah Anna, me dit-il.**

**- Je ne vous dérange pas ? **

Le magicien secoue la tête. Je sors alors Narya, et après l'avoir contemplé intensément une nouvelle fois, le tend vers Gandalf.

**- Que faites-vous ? Me demande-t'il alors d'une voix curieuse.**

**- Prenez-le.**

**- Vous ne pouvez me le donner...**

**- Oui je sais, Narya m'a choisi et tout et tout. Mais je veux que vous le preniez, s'il vous plait...**

Les yeux du magicien me regardent intensément. Il approche sa main de la mienne, et alors que je pense qu'il va accepter le bijou, il se contente de refermer ma paume. Avant que je puisse avoir le temps de répliquer, des bruits de pas se font entendre derrière nous. Frodon arrive en courant.

**- Là en-bas il y a quelque chose, chuchote-t'il.**

**- C'est Gollum. **

**- Gollum ? **

**- Cela fait maintenant trois jours qu'il nous suit. **

Enervée, je m'éclipse et les laisse discuter. Après seulement quelques minutes, la voix du magicien résonne dans les cavernes.

**- C'est par ici.**

Aussitôt, les Hobbits impatients se lèvent et s'empressent de le rejoindre. Je leur emboîte le pas et découvre que Gandalf se dirige vers le passage le plus à gauche. Celui conduisant à l'escalier qui descend et s'enfonce dans l'obscurité.

**- Ça lui revient, s'exclame Merry.**

**- Pas du tout, réplique le magicien gris. Mais l'air est moins nauséabonde an bas. Dans le doute, Meriadoc, il faut toujours suivre son flaire.**

Je les suis et m'engouffre encore plus profondément dans les ténèbres de la Moria.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

N'oubliez pas, vos avis sont toujours les bienvenus ! Bisous =)


	16. Chapitre 16 : Chaos

**BOUH**

HAHA Narya commence un peu à vous intriguer apparament !

Voilà pour vous un chapitre plein d'actions, je n'en dis pas plus.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Chaos**

Les murs du tunnel dans lequel nous marchons s'évanouissent tout à coup. Il semble que nous venons de passer une sorte de porte voûtée pour atterrir dans un espace noir et vide. Il y a un courant d'air plus chaud derrière moi et par-devant les ténèbres sont froides sur mon visage. Devant moi, Gandalf descend quelques marches sur lesquelles gisent les ruines d'anciens piliers.

**- Risquons-nous à faire un peu de lumière, dit-il en levant son bâton.**

La lumière flamboie un instant. Je reste sans voix à mesure que je progresse dans ce nouveau lieu. Au-dessus de ma tête s'érige une vaste voûte soutenue par de nombreux et puissants piliers taillés dans la pierre.

**- Regardez le grand royaume de la Cité des Nains de Cavenain.**

**- Pour sûr que c'est artistique, y'a pas d'erreur, laisse échapper Sam.**

Les piliers forment de nombreuses nefs aux murs noirs, lisses et polis. Je repère trois autres entrées d'où proviennent de faibles lumières: une devant nous, et deux autres de chaque côté de la salle.

**- Nous avons atteint les parties habitables de la Moria, constate Gandalf en avançant. Et je pense que nous ne devons plus être loin du côté Est.**

Nous marchons sous la grande nef, en direction de la porte qui nous fait face des centaines de mètre plus loin. De là où je suis, elle ressemble simplement à de petits points lumineux. Je n'ai jamais vu de salle si immense, et je suis même presque sure qu'une telle chose n'existe pas dans mon monde. Jamais je n'aurais cru les Nains capables de construire quelque chose d'aussi magnifique.

**- Il devait y avoir une grande foule de Nains ici... dis-je à Gimli dans un murmure. Comment faisaient-ils pour vivre dans des endroits si sombres?**

**- Jadis ce n'était pas sombre, mais rempli de lumière et de splend... Oh**

Je me tourne vers le Nain pour voir pourquoi il s'est interrompu. Son regard est plongé vers la droite. Une pâle lueur provient d'une porte haute surmontée d'un linteau sculpté et éclaire de nombreux squelettes de Nains gisant devant. Gimli s'élance alors vers la porte entrouverte alors que Gandalf tente de le retenir. Voyant les autres le suivre, je me presse à leurs suites. Juste avant de franchir les battants de bois, j'entends un gémissement plaintif du Nain. J'entre lentement, suivant les Hobbits, et découvre une salle carrée peu éclairée, mais à mes yeux depuis longtemps habitués à l'obscurité elle paraît d'une luminosité éblouissante. La pièce est éclairée par un large puits situé haut dans le mur qui me fait face. La lumière tombe directement sur une table de pierre rectangulaire placée au milieu de la salle. C'est... un tombeau. Un malaise naît au fond de moi. Gimli est agenouillé à son pied et pleure la tête baissée. Le magicien gris s'en approche et lit les inscriptions gravées sur la pierre blanche.

**- Ci-gît Balïn, fils de Fundin, Seigneur de la Moria... Il est mort. C'est ce que je craignais...**

A ces mots, Gimli laisse échapper un nouveau gémissement de douleur. Mon cœur se serre en voyant la peine du Nain. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'approcher de lui et de poser doucement ma main sur son épaule. Puis un frisson me parcourt tout le corps en anticipation de ce qui va arriver. La panique me gagne à nouveau. Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer et des gouttes de sueur perler sur mon front.

**- Nous ne devrions pas rester ici, dis-je soudainement.**

A côté de moi, Gandalf qui s'est penché pour ramasser un livre coincé dans les mains d'un cadavre, se relève en me regardant. Je le supplie du regard, mais il m'ignore et ouvre le vieil ouvrage recouvert de poussière. Je frémis en le voyant faire.

**- Anna a raison, il faut avancer. On ne peut pas s'attarder ici.**

Je me retourne au son de la voix de Legolas, et lui adresse un hochement de tête.

**- Ils ont pris le pont, lit alors Gandalf. Et la deuxième salle. Nous avons barricadé les portes, mais cela ne les retiendra pas très longtemps. Le sol tremble. Les tambours viennent des profondeurs.**

Le magicien tourne ensuite la page. La lecture de ces mots ne m'aide en aucun cas à calmer ma panique. Mes mains deviennent moites et se mettent à trembler involontairement. Autour de moi, la peur envahit également les Hobbits.

**- Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. Une ombre s'avance dans le noir. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. Ils arrivent.**

A ce moment là un bruit énorme résonne. Un cri, enfin un couinement apeuré, m'échappe et je crois bien que mon cœur cesse de battre pendant quelques secondes. Mon regard se rive vers la provenance du bruit. Pippin, se tenant à côté d'une sorte de puits, a fait tomber quelque chose dedans. Quelques secondes plus tard, un squelette est également entrainé vers les profondeurs dans un vacarme interminable. Je prie pour que le bruit s'arrête, mais il dure encore plusieurs secondes. Quand enfin le silence revient, plusieurs soupirs de soulagement retentissent dans la salle.

**- Crétin de Touque ! Jetez-vous dedans la prochaine fois, cela nous débarrassera de votre stupidité.**

A peine Gandalf prononce-t'il ces mots qu'un bruit lointain se fait entendre. Un roulement sourd et grondant, semblant venir des profondeurs. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je recule de quelques pas.

_Il est trop tard..._

Un nouveau grondement retentit, faisant trembler la pierre sous mes pieds. Je me rapprochent des Hobbits. Frodon tire alors le pommeau de son épée. La lame arbore une couleur bleutée. Au même moment, un cri aigü retentit au loin.

**- Des orques ! S'exclame Legolas.**

_Quelle perspicacité !.._

Boromir court vers la porte de bois et passe sa tête à l'extérieur. J'entends alors des sifflements. Des flèches. L'homme rentre rapidement et tente de pousser les battants de bois.

**- Ils ont un troll des Cavernes ! **

**- Reculez ! Ordonne Aragorn aux Hobbits et moi-même. Restez avec Gandalf !**

Puis il rejoint Boromir afin de l'aider à fermer la porte. L'Elfe leur lance des haches qu'ils utilisent pour barricader la porte. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. Je tremble de tout mon corps, j'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir. Dans ma tête, je fais défiler toutes les quelques leçons qu'Aragorn m'a appris à l'épée. Le placement des pieds... Tenir l'arme à deux mains pour plus de force... Les parades de défense... Tout s'embrouille et se mélange dans mon esprit. J'ai l'impression d'être hors du temps, comme détachée de mon propre corps. Devant moi, Gimli grimpe sur la tombe de son cousin, hache à la main. Le magicien gris jette son chapeau par terre et brandit alors son épée. Les hobbits l'imitent aussitôt. De grands coups sont alors frapper sur la porte, la faisant trembler, accompagnés des cris des orques. Leurs cris sont à la fois rauques et aigus, comme ceux de bêtes sauvages. A l'avant, Legolas et Aragorn ont bandé leurs arcs, visant l'entrée de la salle, tandis qu'à côté d'eux, Boromir brandit son épée et son bouclier.

**- Qu'ils approchent, dit férocement Gimli. Il y a encore un Nain dans la Moria qui respire !**

Une nouveau coup retentit et brise une partie de la porte. Une ombre noire apparaît par le percement, mais une flèche tirée par l'Elfe la tue instantanément. La vision de l'orque me provoque un choc, et je retrouve enfin l'usage de mon corps. J'attrape, incertaine, le pommeau de mon épée et la tire de son fourreau, la pointant devant moi, de la manière dont me l'a enseigné le Rôdeur.

Soudain, la porte se fracasse et des dizaines de silhouettes pénètrent en courant dans la salle. L'adrénaline envahit mes veines, et mon instinct de survie prend peu à peu le contrôle de mon corps. Les Hobbits et moi formons un cercle, derrière Gandalf. Mon esprit n'est pas assez rapide pour voir tout ce qu'il se passe. Tout est très confus. Des grognements se mêlent aux cris. Des ombres courent partout. Les premiers orques foncent sur nous. Le magicien gris ne peut pas tous les retenir. Un des monstre fonce alors sur moi. Je crie, mais parviens par miracle a repoussé son attaque. L'orque s'apprête à me ressauter dessus, mais s'effondre soudain à mes pieds. Une flèche dépasse de son crâne. Je lève un regard vers la salle et distingue Legolas bandant à nouveau son arc vers une autre cible.

Un bruit fracassant provient de l'entrée. Une immense créature armée d'une sorte de massue défonce la porte et entre en beuglant. Le troll des Cavernes. Je fuis alors vers un escalier me menant à des galerie en hauteur, complétement paniquée. La bête donne des coups de masse à travers la pièce, envoyant voler des orques contre les murs de pierres. J'emprunte un tournant, et me retrouve à quelques pas d'un orc. Il est tourné face au vide, brandissant sa lance vers les combattants. Avant qu'il est le temps de se retourner vers moi, je cours vers lui en criant et le pousse de toutes mes forces. Il lâche sa lance et tombe de la galerie avant de s'écraser sur la roche dure. Je ne sais pas s'il est mort mais en tout cas il ne bouge plus. Tout à coup, Boromir atterrit aux côtés de l'orque. Il a été lancé par le troll. L'homme est allongé. Mon cœur s'emballe, le croyant mort, mais il relève la tête, sonné. Un orque arrive vers lui munit d'une épée courbée. J'attrape alors la lance à côté de moi, et lui enfonce droit dans la nuque. Boromir lève alors la tête et me découvre, étonné. Il m'adresse un signe de tête avant de se relever. Il se dirige au pied des escaliers et tue tous les orques qui tentent d'y monter. Je reste seule en hauteur, à observer le spectacle chaotique des combats.

**- Frodon !**

Je braque mon regard vers la provenance du cri, et voit, sur la galerie d'en face, Sam munie d'une poêle se jeter à Terre vers son ami. Frodon semble avoir quelque chose de planter dans le torse. Je suis trop loin pour le voir. A la vue du Hobbit, Merry et Pippin s'élancent furieusement dans le dos du troll, le poignardant de coups d'épée. Mais la bête envoie rapidement un des Hobbit à terre. Gimli et Gandalf attaque les jambes du troll, tandis que Legolas, debout face à lui, lui décoche une flèche en pleine tête. Le monstre titube quelques secondes, avant de s'écrouler lourdement, envoyant valser Pippin à travers la pièce. La salle se retrouve soudain plongée dans le calme. Mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure. J'ai du mal à réaliser ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois toujours en vie. Je redescend dans la salle, les jambes flageolantes. Aragorn se précipite vers Sam et Frodon, et retourne ce dernier. Après avoir rangé mon épée recouverte d'un sang noirâtre, je m'assied sur le rocher le plus proche, tentant de calmer ma respiration. La soif tiraille ma gorge. L'odeur fétide qui emplit la pièce et la vue des cadavres autour de moi me donnent la nausée. J'entends vaguement la conversation qui se déroule.

**- Il est vivant, s'exclame Sam.**

**- Je vais bien, ajoute Frodon tout en s'asseyant, la main sur sa poitrine. Je n'ai rien.**

**- Vous devriez être mort. Cette lance transpercerait un sanglier !**

**- Je crois que ce Hobbit est bien plus solide qu'il n'y paraît.**

Frodon ouvre alors sa chemise, révélant sa cotte de maille.

**- Du mithril, mumurme Gimli stupéfait. Vous êtes très surprenant Monsieur sacquet !**

C'est la première fois que je vois des morts. Je suis sous le choc. Ne pouvant plus soutenir la vision des cadavres étalés partout autour de moi, je braque mon regard vers mes pieds. Ce qui n'est pas une meilleure idée, car mes bottes sont recouvertes de sang épais. Je vais vraiment vomir. Je voudrais être partout ailleurs sauf ici. La moindre de mes cellules souhaitent rentrer chez moi... je sens des larmes perler au coin de mes yeux.

Soudain, des bruits de tambours retentissent à nouveau, mêlés à des tintements d'épée et des cris d'orques. Je me relève aussitôt, alerte. Ce réflexe m'étonne moi même.

**- Au pont de Khazag-Dûm ! Ordonne le magicien.**

Je me précipite avec les autres vers ce qui reste de la porte, et nous courrons le plus vite possible à travers la grande salle. Plusieurs cris résonnent derrière nous. J'ose un regard par dessus mon épaule. De nombreux orques nous poursuivent. J'accélère encore un peu ma course. Mais des dizaines d'autres semblent sortir de tous les coins. La lumière du bâton de Gandalf révèlent les monstres descendant le long des piliers. L'adrénaline court toujours dans mes veines.

Ma course est subitement stoppée. Je percute de plein fouet le magicien qui s'est arrêté juste devant moi. Des centaines d'orques nous encerclent. Les membres de la Communauté, armes au poing, forment un cercle autour des Hobbits et moi. Mon regard balaye toutes les directions, mais partout il y a des orques. Et soudain, un grondement résonne. Plus fort encore que le grondement des tambours. Plus féroce que les cris des orques. Plus puissant qu'aucun son que j'ai déjà entendu. Une lumière flamboyante apparaît alors au bout de la salle, renvoyant un reflet orangée sur la pierre noire et lisse. Les orques poussent alors des cris affolés. Je me sers inconsciemment contre le magicien. Autour de nous, les monstres s'enfuient, retournant dans leurs cavernes. Bientôt nous sommes seuls. Le grondement semble s'approcher.

**- Oh non... dis-je dans une plainte inaudible.**

Mais je sens Gandalf se tendre à côté de moi. Il m'a entendu. Legolas bande son arc.

**- Quel est ce nouveau maléfice, chuchote Boromir alors que les grondements deviennent plus forts.**

**- Un Balrog. Un démon de l'Ancien Monde. Cet adversaire est plus fort que vous. Courez ! **

A cet instant précis, tout au fond de ma poche, je sens Narya palpiter.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

ET OUI je suis un peu vilaine sur ce coup là (a)

Mais c'est un chapitre en deux parties, la suite ne tardera pas (trop)

A bientôt3


	17. Chapitre 17 : le pont de Khazag-Dûm

**Hello tout le monde !**

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me booste grave =). Pour vous remercier (et parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est la journée du CALIN, oui oui) je vous entoure de mon amour : (L)Delphlys(L), (L)Miluzine96(L), (L)Sakiie-chan(L), (L)manelor(L), (L)MMSSR(L), (L)Ebene(L) et tous les autres qui passent par ici !

En espérant que la suite vous plaise,** bonne lecture** !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : le pont de Khazag-Dûm**

Mes poumons sont à deux doigts d'exploser sous l'intense effort de ma course. La lumière flamboyante du Balrog se rapproche rapidement, et éclaire à présent les piliers que nous longeons. Après avoir franchie la porte, je m'affale contre un mur, hors d'haleine. Gandalf m'empoigne alors par l'épaule pour m'intimer d'avancer, mais je l'arrête un instant. Je sors rapidement Narya brulant, et je le fourre dans la main du magicien. Ce dernier m'adresse un bref regard, enfile l'anneau et me pousse vers les marches. Notre échange n'a duré que quelques secondes et nous dévalons à présent l'escalier à toute vitesse. L'air commence à se faire chaud. Une lumière vacillante émerge alors au bout des escaliers tournants. Pendant un instant, j'ai peur qu'il s'agisse du Balrog. Lorsque j'arrive en bas, je m'arrête derrière les Hobbits. Devant nous, Legolas et Boromir sont au sol. L'escalier est coupé et je découvre au-delà un gouffre profond au fond duquel vacillent des flammes rouges. Aragorn passe alors furtivement derrière moi, et prend la tête du groupe. Il emprunte des marches sur notre droite, et je me hâte de le suivre. A chaque pas, le vertige me gagne. J'évite de regarder vers le vide et me concentre sur mes mouvements. Des centaines de marches défilent sous mes pieds.

Soudain le Rôdeur ralentit, et je m'arrête derrière lui, bientôt rejointe par les autres. Devant, une partie de l'escalier s'est effondrée sur deux bons mètres. Je m'affole en découvrant le gouffre me séparant des prochaines marches. Je me sens poussée légèrement sur le côté. Legolas passe devant nous et saute aisément de l'autre côté. L'Elfe se retourne ensuite vers nous et nous fait signe de le suivre.

_Il blague ou quoi ?!_

Un bruit fracassant retentit alors que les grognements du Blarog s'accentuent.

**- Gandalf, appelle l'elfe.**

Le magicien s'approche et saute aussi facilement que Legolas au-dessus du vide. Un cri strident retentit alors, suivit d'un sifflement, et une flèche atterrit à mes pieds. Je bondis de peur. Les orques nous ont repéré.

**- Anna !**

Je regarde le magicien, mais suis incapable de m'avancer près du précipice. Boromir me dépasse, accompagné de Merry et Pippin. Il les attrape chacun leur tour, et les lancent de l'autre côté. Legolas se charge de les rattraper. Boromir se tourne alors vers moi. Je secoue la tête, mais avant que je puisse reculer, l'homme me saisit d'un bras. Mes yeux se ferment automatiquement et je hurle. Je sens l'homme bouger et soudain je suis frappée par une forte pression sur le flanc. Ma respiration se coupe sur le coup. J'ouvre les yeux et découvre que nous sommes de l'autre côté, aidés par l'Elfe. Je me détache de l'étreinte de l'homme, et dévale la suite de l'escalier avec les Hobbits.

Un cri retentit, et en me retournant j'aperçois Gimli retenu par la barbe par Legolas au-dessus du vide. Un craquement sinistre résonne. La première partie de l'escalier commence à s'effondrer. Et Aragorn et Frodon sont encore dessus ! En les voyant, l'effroi me frappe. Les marches sur lesquelles ils sont disparaissent dans le vide, et ils ont tout juste le temps de se rattraper. Le vide nous séparant fait maintenant plusieurs mètres. Un grognement particulièrement puissant retentit depuis la salle. Un feu doré envahit la porte que nous avons franchit quelques minutes plutôt. Autour de celle-ci, les murs commencent à se fissurer sous les coups frappés par le démon. Ils finissent par exploser, envoyant des énormes blocs de pierres dans le gouffre. Un de ces blocs atterrit juste derrière le Hobbit et le Rôdeur, brisant les marches supérieures. La partie de l'escalier où ils se tiennent debout n'est à présent plus maintenue que par un seul pilier. Mais le poids des marches fait vaciller la structure. Aragorn et Frodon tentent de garder leurs équilibres malgré les mouvements des marches. J'arrête de respirer. Mes muscles sont tous contractés sous l'effet du stress. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est rester là, à les regarder.

**- Accrochez-vous ! S'écrie Aragorn.**

Un craquement sonore signe la fin du pilier. L'escalier penche violemment vers l'avant, permettant aux deux compagnons de sauter sur nos marches. Boromir et Legolas les rattrapent. Je me retourne alors vers le reste de l'escalier et reprend ma course folle. Mon corps est épuisé, je puise dans mes dernières forces, dans ma dernière volonté. Après encore quelques centaines de marches, nous débouchons dans une salle où règnent des flammes. L'air est étouffant et j'ai l'impression de suffoquer.

**- Vers le pont ! Dépêchez-vous ! S'écrie Gandalf, en nous laissant tous passer devant lui.**

Je cours avec les autres à travers la salle, et nous arrivons à l'extrémité. Le sol en dalles de pierres s'arrêtent net, disparaissant pour laisser place à une profondeur inconnue. En face, de l'autre côté du gouffre, je distingue la porte de sortie, par laquelle entre faiblement la lumière du jour. Le seul moyen de l'atteindre est le mince pont de pierres, sans bordures ni parapet, qui se déroule devant. Le pont de Khazg-Dûm. Aragorn s'élance dessus, suivi par Boromir. On ne peut emprunter l'étroit pont qu'en file indienne. Je m'insère dessus juste après les Hobbits, et parcours rapidement la vingtaine de mètres me séparant du côté opposé. Arrivée près de l'arcade, je me retourne.

_Gandalf..._

Le magicien gris est debout au milieu du pont, brandissant son bâton et son épée. Face à lui se tient une sombre forme ruisselante de feu. Sa tête n'est pas sans rappelé celle d'un taureau, mais le Balrog fait une dizaine de mètres de hauts. Même dans mes pires cauchemars, je n'aurais pas pu imaginer un tel monstre. Sans réfléchir, je commence à faire demi-tour. Mais Gimli et Legolas me rejoignent à ce moment et l'elfe me retient par le bras.

**- Non ! Dis-je désespérée.**

**- Vous ne passerez pas ! s'écrie alors Gandalf au démon.**

**- Gandalf ! S'exclame Frodon**

Le Balrog s'élève alors et des flammes puissantes jaillissent de tout son corps.

**- Je suis un serviteur du Feu Secret, détenteur de la flamme d'Anor ! Le feu sombre ne vous servira à rien flamme d'Udün !**

Le monstre tire alors une sorte d'immense fouet fait de lave et de feu, et l'abat sur le magicien. Mais celui-ci est protégé par son bâton dont la lumière vive qui s'échappe forme un cercle autour du magicien.

**- Repartez dans l'Ombre. VOUS NE PASSEREZ PAS !**

Gandalf abat alors puissamment son bâton sur le pont. Un craquement sourd se fait entendre, juste avant que le sol de pierres sous le Balrog ne s'effondre. Le monstre tombe dans le gouffre et disparaît dans le néant. Les autres membres de la Communauté laissent échapper un soupir de soulagement. Mais pas moi. Mes yeux restent rivés sur le magicien. Un claquement de fouet résonne, et une des lanières enflammées s'enroule autour de la cheville du magicien. Il se fait entrainer vers le vide, ne parvenant à se retenir qu'à l'extrémité du pont de pierres.

_Je ne peux pas voir ça..._

Je fixe une dernière fois le magicien, voyant au passage le reflet rouge du rubis à son doigt, et me détourne. Je ne pourrais pas supporter ce qu'il va suivre. Une silhouette me pousse contre le mur. C'est Frodon, qui dévale les escaliers, suivis par Boromir. L'homme finit par le retenir.

**- Gandalf !**

Je monte déjà les marches conduisant à la sortie. Je ne peux plus supporter tout ça. Mon esprit s'embrouille, des points noirs défilent devant mes yeux. J'étouffe. Malgré mon avance, j'entends les derniers mots de Gandalf :

**- Fuyez, pauvres fous !**

Le hurlement de Frodon retentit alors que j'atteins enfin l'extérieur. Les bruits de pas des autres résonnent dans l'escalier. La lumière blanche du jour m'aveugle totalement mais je continue tout de même de courir. J'halète de plus en plus. De l'eau salée coule dans ma bouche. Mes larmes. Mes joues sont trempées. C'est à peine si je fais attention au paysage qui m'entoure. J'enjambe les roches grises, me dirigeant vers la vallée au loin, sans jamais m'arrêter. Mon corps et mon esprit sont vidés. Je finis par m'écrouler sur un rocher, épuisée.

J'entends pleurer les Hobbits, assis non loin de moi, et les pas trainants des hommes, abattus. La douleur m'envahit alors, me clouant au sol pendant plusieurs minutes.

**- Legolas, relevez-les, ordonne alors Aragorn.**

Je sens une légère pression sur mon épaule, et lève mes yeux embués vers l'Elfe penché au-dessus de moi. Son visage parfait est tordu par la douleur. Il me tend sa main. Je gémis de douleur en me relevant. La vue qui s'offre à moi une fois que je suis debout m'accable encore plus. Tous ont les visages en larmes. Merry et Pippin gémissent de tristesse. Qu'il est injuste que je sache la vérité sans pouvoir leur dévoiler. Pourquoi dois-je les voir souffrir, alors qu'il suffirait de quelques paroles pour chasser leur chagrin.

**- Accordez-leur un moment, par pitié ! Supplie Boromir.**

**- Dès la tombée de la nuit, les bois grouillent d'orques ! Il nous faut atteindre les bois de la Lothorien. Allons Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, relevons-les. Frodon ? Frodon ! **

Quelques mètres plus loin, le Hobbit marche vers la vallée, dos à nous. Il s'arrête au son de la voix d'Aragorn, et après un moment, se tourne vers nous, les yeux emplis de larmes. Soudain, il pointe son doigt vers moi.

**- Vous saviez !**

Je le regarde, ahurie. Tous les visages se tournent vers notre échange.

**- Vous saviez et vous n'avez rien dit ! S'écrie le hobbit en se dirigeant vers moi.**

**- Qu.. Quoi ? **

**- Frodon, s'interpose doucement le Rôdeur. Le chagrin vous fait dire des choses que vous ne pensez pas. **

**- Non tout est clair ! Anna était au courant de tout cela, je ne sais pas par quel moyen. Vous n'avez pas empêcher cela de se produire. **

Les pensées défilent dans ma tête alors que je reste bouche-bée. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je sens mon corps faiblir peu à peu, à présent que l'adrénaline a quitté mon sang.

**- Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait ?! S'écrie le Hobbit.**

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues alors que la culpabilité m'envahit. Ma tête tourne de plus en plus.

**- Je ne... Je ne savais rien !**

**- Cessez de mentir ! Depuis notre entrée dans la Moria vous semblez savoir plus de choses que vous ne le devriez. C'est vous qui avez soufflé le mot de passe à l'entrée ! S'exclame le hobbit en m'accusant du doigt.**

Je sens les regards étonnés posés sur moi, et me sens plier sous leurs poids. Des nausées me saisissent à nouveau et ma vision se trouble. Je tente de m'approcher du Hobbit, mais la douleur saisit mon corps.

**- Vous saviez aussi que nous allions nous faire attaquer, vous nous avez dit de nous presser ! **

**- Mais... C'est parce que j'avais peur ! Dis-je en gémissant.**

**- Il est mort à cause de vous ! **

Des maux de tête m'envahissent, et je porte ma main à mon front, tentant de les apaiser. Mais ce simple mouvement m'arrache un cri de douleur.

**- Anna !**

C'est la voix de Pippin. Ma vision est complétement floue à présent.

**- Vous saignez !**

Le hobbit désigne mon torse. Ma main quitte alors mon front et se dirige vers ma tunique. Un liquide chaud et gluant se dépose sur mes doigts. Je relève ma main à hauteur de mes yeux. Elle est recouverte de sang. Je gémis et me sent tomber en arrière. Mais au lieu de percuter le sol dur, je sens quelqu'un me rattraper. Un visage sombre se penche au-dessus de moi.

**- Qu'avez-vous ? Quand vous êtes-vous fait ça ?**

Je distingue vaguement le rôdeur et suis incapable de lui répondre. Je me sens faible et ne parviens pas à m'en souvenir. L'adrénaline m'a fait oublier la douleur. Aragorn me couche délicatement sur le rocher, et s'agenouille au-dessus de moi. J'aperçois alors l'éclat des cheveux blonds de Legolas alors qu'il s'accroupit aux côtés du rôdeur. Je sens qu'on me soulève ma tunique et écrate des pans de vêtements. Si je ne me sentais pas aussi mal, je mourrais de honte.

**- Une flèche vous a frôlé. Par chance elle ne vous a pas transpercé, m'indique Aragorn.**

_Alors ce n'est pas si grave._

**- Une flèche d'orques ! Ajoute l'Elfe. Son sang est empoisonné !**

_Ah, peut-être que si en fait..._

Mes yeux sont rivés vers le ciel d'un bleu magnifique, presque trop éblouissant après ces journées d'obscurité.

C'est ma dernière vision avant que je ne MEURE.

**Fin.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

NAAAAAAANNNN je rigole =), c'était juste pour détendre l'ambiance après cet enchainement dramatique, on la refait :

**Mes yeux sont rivés vers le ciel d'un bleu magnifique, presque trop éblouissant après ces journées d'obscurité. C'est ma dernière vision avant que je me sente aspirée par le néant.**

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

Certain(e)s d'entre vous avaient déjà deviné ce qu'il se passerait (Miluzine96, MMSSR... pour ne citer personne =)

Et pour tous les autres qui passent pas ici, n'oubliez pas qu'une petite review avec vos avis (positifs ou négatifs) ne vous prendra que 2 minutes mais m'aidera grandement à progresser !

Je ne vous dévoile pas la suite, mais je peux vous dire qu'après tous ces chocs émotionnels, Anna va forcément gagner en maturité.

A bientôt !


End file.
